Modern Love
by SchoolGirl123
Summary: This is how Katniss and Peeta can fall in love without The Hunger Games. Will they live happily ever after? Or will their relationship be tainted forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everybody! I missed you all so much! I'm super pumped because this is my second full story, first using real chapters, and my first shot at Modern day stuff. It basically how Peeta and Katniss can get together and fall in love with all the chaos of senior year around them and proof that they can fall in love without the hunger games. I for one am nowhere near senior year (I'm not even in high school) so I'm super sorry if it's screwy. It starts in the summer so there's tons of time for them to get together and junk like that. Hopefully it won't be as long as my other one was but I kinda want it to be since it is a chapter story. Please review and favorite!**

**Also, Katniss's dad is alive and everyone is the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. My birth certificate clearly states that I am not Suzanne Collins and I couldn't come up with such genius as is The Hunger Games Trilogy.**

**Me: I'm so pumped!**

**Katniss: Why? It's just a story.**

**Me: I could kill you.**

**Katniss: One, I'm not really alive. Two, you need me to keep Peeta happy.**

**Peeta: It's true.**

**Me: fuck you all.**

**Katniss: If you wrote the trilogy you could write that but you didn't so you can't.**

**Me: bitch I'm from Brooklyn. I can take you.**

**Katniss: I survived two games and a war. You couldn't stand a chance.**

**Me: Why don't you go shoot a squirrel or something?**

**Katniss: Okay, bye! *walks away***

**Peeta: What about me?**

**Me: You are coming with me *grins evilly and walks away***

**Peeta: *gulps and follows me***

**Katniss's POV**

I nervously twiddle my pencil on my desk and stare at the clock in a High School Musical 2 fashion. Johanna is writing the time until no more school on a paper plane and flying it around the classroom while Mrs. Barkley reads some poem by Edgar Allen Poe about an evil eye. I for one love her class but when it's 87 degrees in New York on the last day of school you get antsy.

The plane falls on my desk and I open it to see '1 minute' written in Johanna's sloppy writing that contrast from my calligraphy script writing. I fold it and make sure to match the creases exactly so it doesn't miss its intended target. I look up to see her writing on the board so I fly it over the heads of a few people and it lands on my friend Finnick's table. He opens it and looks at the clock before crumpling and whispering '30 seconds' around the room. When then to a HSM2 count down and I literally jump out of my seat when the school bell rings. I grab my summer homework which is only a few questions on the poem. I read it already so I can do all that tonight. We're having an after school concert and I'm supposed to be performing. Finnick, Johanna and I find Gale and Annie who were currently in Math for the last time.

"Goodbye Juniors, hello seniors," Gale says slinging his arm over my shoulder. He's basically my brother so stuff other people think is relationship type of things are just normal acts for us.

"I know right. I can honestly say I can't wait for summer to be over," I say grinning.

"Yeah, I haven't even started applying to schools but Julliard seems to make me," Johanna says and we all nod. About a week ago we all got letters from Julliard asking us to apply. I honestly think it's because of all the YouTube videos I posed of me singing songs I like and wrote and posting them on Facebook and Twitter. As of right now over a million people have heard me sing so it didn't surprise me when Julliard said they heard of me from the principle who's daughter sent him a link to me singing Beyoncè's déjà vu. They principle fell in love and when found out I could dance and play the violin, piano, drums, guitar, and flute hand-delivered to my mom. She was so excited she even hugged the principle.

We are basically the popular group of the cool that everyone wants to date or be. We occasionally stop to sign year books and have our own signed.

We sit outside the school for a while and I see my friend, Peeta Mellark, hanging out with some girl.

"Hey Jo, who's that chick Peeta's hanging out with?" I ask and nudge her. She informs me that she's his new girlfriend, Delly Cartwright. She's supposed to be from his home state, Carolina, and they were friends before he moved here. Apparently she confessed her love for him and now their dating. I'm just about to start cursing because he didn't tell me when she says it started a week ago. I nod and she walks over to him and I follow.

Peeta and I have been friends since we were 10. I didn't do my homework and our teacher would've failed me so he let me copy all of his work. In return for this act I asked him what he wanted and he said nothing and somewhere along the lines Gale and I became his friends. We met Finnick, Annie, and Johanna a few months later. He wasn't as close with them as with us so they don't really hang out with them but Johanna.

"Hey Buff 'n Stuff," Johanna says. That's another thing; Johanna calls him Buff 'n Stuff. She started last summer when she saw him sport his 6-pack when he was at our local car wash. He also saw me sport a bikini so it doesn't feel awkward like for other people.

"Hey, what's up Kat?" he says and opens him are for a hug. I love hugging Peeta. He's soft yet hard at the same time and if I could spend my life hugging him I would.

"Nothing much, just excited about being a senior. Who's she?" I ask pointing to her who is flashing me a death glare. Little does she know I'm the princess of the bitches and I can give her a death glare so bad she will literally die. Johanna is the queen and I will tell anyone who asks me that. I've seen her angry and I don't want to be at the end of that disaster.

"This is my new girlfriend Delly. Delly, this is my Best Girl Friend and honorary sister Katniss and my friend Johanna," he says and I wave. She still seems mad so I decide to play with her and snuggle into him.

"Honorary sister is right. I know every single embarrassing secret and I could ruin his rep in a millisecond," I say.

"It's true. She can and will ruin me," he says.

"Aww baby you know I'm not going to that," I say sit down on the steps while extending my arms which he walks into gratefully. He rests his head on my chest and I play with the tiny stubble on his cheek. Whenever he's sad or chilling we always can be found in this position. Delly asks if this is a norm for us and we both nod. She obviously looks uncomfortable so I decide my work is done.

"I've got to get home now. Are you coming to my graduation party tonight?" I say as we get up.

"Sure," he says to me.

"If you want you can come. I'm got enough room for one more," I tell Delly and she nods.

"Okay, see ya Peeta, later Delly," I say and Johanna says 'see ya at the party Buff 'n Stuff'.

We get into my black Jeep Grand Cherokee and Finnick and Annie say bye was they walk in the direction to the café owned by my family friend Greasy Sae.

We drive to the house and I get a text from my baby sister who is 13, Prim, saying she's at Gale's house hanging out with his little brother Rory.

The house is empty since my mom is a doctor and works late hours and my dad is cop. My parents don't get home until 9 o'clock at night and I'm basically a mother to Prim.

I throw my keys on the table and run upstairs to change into my jeans shorts and white spaghetti strap shirt. When I get down I hear my favorite song start to play.

_Suddenly, my choice is clear_

_I knew when only you and I were standing here_

Gale walks in and starts singing the male part.

_And beautiful, is all I see_

_It's only you I know it's true it has to be_

The music picks up and we start singing again.

_That money isn't worth a thing if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it_

_True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it no no no no_

_Your friends are doing all the same things_

_My friends say look at what you're wasting_

_Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling falling_

_Finally falling falling_

_Well I don't need all the finer things diamond rings and nothing so show me something_

_Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted, and now I've got it_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_My friends are wondering what you're thinking_

_And your friends are probably thinking the same thing_

_But it doesn't matter if we change their minds_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling falling_

_Finally falling falling_

_If you can't find love when you're in it_

_Don't forget it_

_It would change your mind once you get it_

_Don't you get it? _

_Cause we did it_

_Yeah we did it_

_Well we did it_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling falling_

_Finally falling falling _

_Finally falling falling (falling)_

_Finally falling falling (falling)_

_Finally falling falling (falling)_

It's now that I notice the song is over and Johanna was recording us singing.

"Are you going to upload that?" I ask her.

"Yes," she says and hits send. She puts it down while it uploads and I watch TV. I look at my phone and see that I need to start setting up. I tell this to Johanna and Gale and we get ready.

**Peeta's POV**

I shrug on my jacket and take Delly's hand as we walk up to Katniss's house. She opens the door and is wearing a gold colored top **(Like the one in "Sweet Dreams" by Beyoncé)**, dark jeans, and some black heels. Her hair is in soft waves and she has little makeup on.

"Hey you guys," she says. She has a Pepsi in her hand and hugs me with one arm.

"Hey Katniss," Delly says.

"Nice to see you mad it. Finnick and Gale are in an arm wrestling challenge and want you to join," she says to me. I nod and start to walk away when Delly grabs my arm.

"Can I talk to you first," Delly asks me and I nod. Katniss says she's going to find Johanna and Annie. I take her into the far back of the house where Katniss's room is and lock the door.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't like how you act around her," Delly says.

"How do I act around her?"

"Like she's your girlfriend and not me," she says.

"Delly, we've been friends since I first moved here. We always act like that," I tell her.

"Are you sure? Because when she found out I was your girlfriend she started to shoot my daggers. Did you guys ever date or something?" she asks and my blood runs cold.

"Fuck. We dated last month before I told her I just wanted to be friends," I say.

Exactly. She still has feelings for you."

"She was so calm. I expected her to lash out at me or something. I should've known something was up," I say to her.

"Girls mask their feelings very easily. I had a crush on you for years and you had no clue," Delly says.

"I just wished I known sooner. She's going to be so crushed," I say as sadness washes over me.

Delly leans in and kisses me softly, "She'll be fine. We should head back to the party so you can tell her. Don't want to lead her on any longer right?" Delly says and I nod. She takes my hand and leads me down the corridor and back to the party. I look and see Finnick and Gale arm wrestling and Annie cheering Finnick on and Katniss doing the same for Gale. Johanna is playing announcer and is letting everyone know whose winning. Right now it's Gale and you can literally see the veins in his arms pop.

"Come on Gale you can do it. Take all your energy and push down okay?" Katniss says to him. He simply nods and with one push down he is the winner. He picks her up and spins her around.

"Thank you so much Katniss! You're the biggest sweetest most amazing life saver ever!"

"No offense, but I don't like being compared to candy," she says. He's face goes stone and he starts throwing her up in the air causing another screaming fit. He puts her down after a minute and she smacks his arm and screams at him. After a while she goes to have some drinks and Delly tells me to go. I walk over to her and she smiles.

"Hey, I didn't see you at the fight," she says.

"Yeah, I was with Delly," I tell her and she grins.

"Making out?"

"Something like that," is say shrugging and she shoves my arm.

"You're so bad! I hate to see what happens when you guys get serious."

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

Here goes nothing.

"Do you, do you love me?"

Katniss sputters her drink and bursts out laughing.

"I…love you? That's fucking hilarious!" she says and puts her drink down. She bends down on the floor and almost falls down laughing. Once she sees the expression on my face gets up and fixes her hair.

"Look, I do love you. I love you with all my heart and more. But not in the way you think."

"Then why were you staring Delly down this morning?" I ask her confused.

"Because I hate her," Katniss says so simply I'm taken aback.

"What? Why would you hate her?"

"It's not me. It's Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Madge…"

"But Madge hates me."

"Exactly. If all these people, including ones who hate your guts feel like she's bad news, you should probably take the hint," Katniss says.

"She's not well. There's something going on in her cranium that's not good. I mean this as a friend when I say you should dump her," Katniss tells me.

"Katniss, are you sure you don't have feelings for me? You sound ridiculous."

"Okay, that's it," she says and takes my hand and drags me through the crowd. We come across Johanna gambling and Katniss stands in front of her.

"Johanna? What do you think of Peeta's new girlfriend Delly?"

"I think that she's a crazy bitch who is cheating on him," she says not even looking up.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive. Now move I'm going to lose."

Katniss grins and walks out the room only to find her as of late ex-boyfriend Cato Barns staring at her.

"Hey Katniss, didn't expect to see you here," he says.

"This is my house, Cato. I'm obviously going to be here," she says obviously getting fed up.

"Look, I'm sure you know I didn't come here for shits and giggles. I think that you should be with me. We made an awesome couple, until you broke up with me."

"You cheated on me. You just want me back because Leevy dumped your ass for Caleb Harrison," she retorts before asking some guy next to the drinks to toss her a bottle. He does and she catches it before popping of the seal and drinking.

"Since when do you drink?" he asks quizzically. If he knew her like I do he would know she drinks when she's either pissed the fuck off or fed up and is about to make you look like a dick.

"If you knew me like Peeta does, you would know I drink when I'm either pissed off, which I am, or when I'm fed up and about to make you look like a dick, which I am as well. So I suggest you get out of my way and leave before I show you exactly why I'm called the princess of bitches," she says and I see Johanna come up next to her.

"And I'll show you why I'm called the queen of bitches," Johanna says. Cato noticeably backs up and I fight the grin that wants to show on my face.

"What do you have to do with any of this?" he finally asks.

"Katniss is basically my baby sister. You fuck with her you fuck with me and no one fucks with me."

"You got that right."

Johanna bitch slaps him across the face and an evil grin appears on my face.

"So that's why they call it a bitch slap," Katniss says.

"That was not cool," he says.

"What? You're mad because you look like the dick you are?" Katniss says in a baby voice before taking another swig.

"You know you really shouldn't be drinking that. Hand it over," Cato says extending his hand.

"Okay," she says and pours the whole bottle over his head and it splatters all over the floor.

"There you go," she says and turn to the boy standing by the drinks, "pass me another," she shouts and he does. She opens it and takes a long swig before cocking her head and putting a sly smile on her face.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have a party to host," Katniss then pushes him to the side like a door and her heels clicking in the mess as she walks back out front and Delly watches her.

"Watch her Buff 'n Stuff, she's a flame. And flames work best when they burn," Johanna says before walking back out into the party. We dance for about another hour before Delly says that she wants to leave.

We say bye to everybody and Johanna hugs me along with Katniss. She playfully scolds me for leaving them to clean the after party mess and I just say that I have things to take care of and she calls me a pig. We talk for a few minutes and I realize two things.

Katniss is a bitch,

And I'm in love with her.

…

…

"You what?"

"I think I love Katniss," I tell Gale as calmly as possible. Gale is a tall muscular man and I know from experience to never get on his bad side.

Except now.

"Dude you have a girlfriend," Finnick says from his position on the couch. Mom is out with her book club and my Dad is in the back with my eldest brother, Bannock, and my youngest older brother, Rye.

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I came to you guys. I can't even hang out with her without thinking about her," I say.

"How long has this been going on?" Gale asks.

"Ever since the graduation party."

Gale and Finnick go in a riot for a few minutes and Finnick looks at me like I'm the dumbest person on Earth.

"Fucking douchbag!" Finnick screams and chews me out.

"This has been going on for a month. A fucking month! Delly must know by now!" he shouts and I retort.

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does!" Gale and Finnick shout in unison.

"Girls can hide their feelings easily. If you would just open your eyes you would know that," Gale says and my phone rings.

I look at it mouth 'Katniss'. Finnick mouths speaker so I answer it and put it on speaker.

"Hey Kat," I say masking my feelings.

"Hey Peeta, what's up?" she asks.

"Nothing much. Just sitting at home," I reply.

"Can I come over? Prim's hanging out at the beach with mom and dad so it's just me and Mandy.

Mandy is Katniss's German Shepherd. Her full name is Mirada but everyone calls her Mandy like everyone calls Primrose Prim.

"Sure. Are you bringing Mandy?"

"Yeah, I think she misses you," Katniss says chuckling in that cute way I like.

"Okay, see you then," I reply.

"See you," she says and hangs up. Gale and Finnick say they're going to leave and I nod. Katniss comes about 5 minutes after and Mandy pounces on me while licking my face.

"Hey Mandy, how are you doing?" I ask and she barks. I laugh at her enthusiasm and notice Katniss sit next to me causing goosebumps to break out on my skin.

"I have good news," Katniss says in a sing-song voice.

"What?" I ask anxious to know what happened.

"I have a performance at the town square this weekend!" She says quickly.

"Oh my gosh that's awesome! What song are you singing?"

"That song by Pink called you and your hand. It describes my experience with Cato perfectly. I also heard that some guy from Julliard is coming. If he likes me then I might get an even better chance to get in," Katniss says. It's been her life-long dream to go to Julliard. Ever since she went to one of their shows she knew that was the school she was supposed to go to. Or at least that's what she told me.

"That's so awesome Katniss I'm really…" I don't get to finish my sentence because my mother walks in with her eyes full of rage. She hates Katniss because she grew up in the ghetto before her dad and mom got better jobs. She says that no matter where she goes or what she does she will still be a hood whore.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. Mandy growls in return and Katniss raise a hand and she stops. I get up and stand in front of Katniss.

"Mom, Katniss did nothing wrong. You shouldn't be mad at her for anything," is say and she pushes me aside. I hit something hard and the day turns into night.

**Katniss's POV**

I run to Peeta's side after he hit his head on the table next to the couch and the lamp fell on his head. I find that he's unconscious and rage swells in me.

"What the hell? He did nothing wrong!"

"Shut up you worthless bitch! He is none of your concern," she says and shoves me. Mandy runs to Peeta, desperately trying to wake him up and I turn to his mom.

"He is every bit of my concern. I love him and I would rather die that let you hurt him again!"

Her hand raises and next thing I know I'm on the ground and my left cheek is burning. Rage swells in me like fire and I turn to her with evil, beady eyes. She looks angry but her face morphs into terror when I speak.

"Did you just smack me?" I ask her in the deepest, most terrifying voice I've ever spoken in my life. She finds her rage again and retorts with a sharp voice.

"Yes I did you pathetic hood whore. I should wash my hand with bleach for touching that mess on canvas you call a face," she says and I lose whatever miniscule bit of self-control I had in my body. I jump on her causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud and I smack her as hard as I can.

"I am not a hood whore! I am better than that and you damn well know it! You are just upset because you didn't get anything you wanted in life and I, at the tender age of 16, managed to have more good things happen than you have in your entire life! You ever, and I mean ever lay a hand on me, Peeta, or anyone I will personally make sure you die a horrible, agonizing death and make sure you fall into the fiery pits of hell!" u shout as I proceed to hit her, "You know what I can do with a gun! I will make sure you're dead before the next sunrise," I shout and feel a pair of strong arms pry me off of her. I see that it's Rye, Peeta's 18 year old brother and I fight as he hoists me up in the air.

"I won't miss! I swear to god I won't miss. Right through the eye!" I shout. As he carries me away I see Mr. Mellark and Bannock try to wake Peeta up and Mandy fights with Mrs. Mellark's unconscious, bloody, swollen body that I know I've caused.

And I couldn't be more proud.

Rye sets me down in a chair in the back of the kitchen and I explain everything that happened. He wraps his arms around me and I start to cry. I knew that their mother beat them when Peeta told me when we were 13. He had a bruise on his face that he went to my mother for while I was there with her. He told her in private but told her not to say anything or me and Prim would suffer. She eventually told me and I did as he asked and didn't say a word. After my crying fit was done I walked into the kitchen to see Peeta with blood pouring from his head and parts of his body and his face is as pale as snow.

"Katniss, get your mother! He's bleeding a lot on won't wake up," Bannock shouts. Maya is pacing nervously and I pick up my phone and nervously call my mother.

Her calm tone nearly makes me burst into tears.

"Mommy, you need to come to Mellark's Bakery right now. I was over there and then his mom came and yelled at him and then he fell and hit the table and the lamp fell on him and he went unconscious and I beat her and now he won't wake up and mommy I'm so scared please help me please!" I cry to her. By now she can tell something's up because I always call her mama and I have to be really shaken up and scared to call her mommy. I'm crying and shaking as I stare at his lifeless body and Mrs. Mellark who has regained consciousness and is walking up the steps to her room. I hear her tell me an ambulance will be there in 5 minutes and to call my dad. I say okay and call my dad's cell.

"Hey sweetie," he says and I basically tell him everything that I told mom. He says he'll be there in a minute and I hang up. I hold onto Rye while Bannock and Mr. Mellark try and keep Peeta breathing. I feel his tears soak my hair and when my mom and dad bound through the doors I start to cry again.

"Where's your mom?" he asks Rye. He shakes his head no and I tell him upstairs. His voice is so authoritive that I almost don't recognize him.

When he comes back Mrs. Mellark is being supported on his arms and carried to an ambulance along with Peeta. Rye follows the hospital while the others go in the ambulance. He has tears in his eyes and mutters things like 'I should've helped him when it started' and 'she should be dead'. I slightly cringe and out hold the normally happy-go-lucky Rye is becoming darker and darker as the minutes pass. It makes me shrink farther and farther away from him with every comment he makes. I take the time to send a mass text to Gale, Finnick, Annie, Prim, Delly, and Johanna. I make it short, only saying Peeta's unconscious and the address. They know me and him well enough to know that if I'm making it short and snappy so they get the message that something must be wrong.

When we get there we find out Peeta's heart stopped twice. We all sit and wait for word on Peeta and the others while I curl into Rye's embrace. Besides Peeta, he's the only Mellark I will allow to comfort me the way I would expect my dad or Prim to. I won't say my mom because I have never been close to her. This is mainly because of when my dad got shot trying to bring down some guy who was holding 30-40 people hostage in a restaurant and was shooting everything and everybody. Surprisingly one of the hostages died but at least 10 cops died and 20 injured. Gale's dad was among them but he had helped me shoot well so I could support my family and he his. When everyone gets her I hug them and tell them everything that happened. After a while I end up on Gale's lap burying my face into his neck that reeks of pine. He was hunting when I texted him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delly's POV**

I sit on the floor with Katniss holding my hand as I cry for Peeta. We are at a truce so we can't be rude or inconsiderate to one another for Peeta wouldn't like it and the last thing he needs is the two most important people in his life trying to kill each other. After a long while we are finally allowed to see him. We get up; hands still linked, and walk into the room where he is. When Katniss sees him I am completely forgotten and she rushes to Peeta's side.

"Oh my god, Peeta are you alright? Don't you ever, in your lifetime, stick up for me again. You do I will kill you, revive you, then kill you again," Katniss says in a worried yet scolding voice.

"I'm sorry Katniss," he says in a tone that actually sounds like he's sorry.

"You better be. Poor Delly was crying her eyes out," Katniss says pointing to me.

Peeta looks at me and waves me over. I walk to his over side where he greets me and kisses me.

"As much as I find this adorable you guys can't have a make-out sesh in a hospital," Katniss says turning her back to us. Peeta laughs and she just grins. She turns around and sits in an office chair with wheels and rolls over here. She spins around in it and seems to be having a lot of fun.

"Seriously Katniss? You're sixteen," Peeta says.

"Yet you still stick your tongue out like an idiot whenever there's snow," she says and I start laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's so adorable. I can't wait 'till winter gets here."

"Please don't let winter get here," Peeta cries from the bed.

"Well, if you didn't do that you wouldn't have to wish winter didn't get here," Katniss retorts and Peeta just slumps into his bed.

"If eating snowflakes is wrong then I don't want to be right!"

"Well then you'll just be wrong then," she says and cross her legs and Peeta laughs. There banter is so…natural. It's practically effortless. When I came here I was expecting Peeta to have some friends but I would be the center of his attention. Not this girl who didn't know him when he was is diapers but knows everything about him. It sickened me. I knew she only made amends because of him. She hated to see him upset and she knew that our hatred of each other made him upset.

"Delly?"

"What?" I ask.

"I asked you if you wanted to go down to the cafeteria while the rest of the family talked to him," Katniss says and I nod. We silently walk down the corridors and when I turn to talk to her a smug smile is on her face.

She knows.

**1 month later**

Peeta has healed exceptionally in the past month. He looks as if the accident never happened. His mother went on trial as quickly as possible and has been in jail for her 10 year sentence for a week now. Katniss almost got sent to jail as well but informed them that it was self-defense when she started attacking her.

I shrug on my coat and walk with Peeta to the Apollo Theater. Katniss and Gale are doing a performance there along with some other kids in there dance school and invited us along with their friends. When we get there we get a seat in the 5th row and we don't have to wait long before the show start. A lot of kids perform and they are extremely talented. It's almost scary. By the time Katniss is starting hers I'm scared she's not good enough.

Boy was I wrong.

She and Gale are perfectly in sync. The lifts seem effortless and when she spins it is magic. She holds it of at least 5 seconds and her leg goes straight up as she holds it closer to her body. The strobe lights make it look even more amazing and when it's over the crowd is ecstatic. Katniss and Gale bow and hug. When they leave the stage the crowd is still cheering and chanting their names. Peeta is cheering with the crowd as am I. They show is over too soon and Katniss comes to greet us in her same outfit. It a night blue leotard with a glitter on it. It only has one sleeve and the tights she wears under it matches the color. The makeup that was put on her makes her look dark and mysterious and it fits with the song perfectly. When I comment on it she says that her pets did it.

"Pets?"

"Oh, that's my prep team. They do my makeup for performances and stuff like that. I call them my pets because they act like Mandy when they see me. They start jumping up and down and kissing my cheeks. It's adorably freaky," Katniss says with a giggle.

We begin talking about the preparation process when a man in a suit comes up to Katniss and Gale.

"Hello, I'm Haymitch Abernathy. I work with Northshore Records. I would like to talk to you and your parents about a record deal," he starts and Katniss literally has to hold on to Gale to keep from passing out. Haymitch Abernathy is literally a music legend and for him to want to sign them to his label is a big deal.

"I've been watching your last few performances and I think you to have the stuff to work in the music industry as solo artists."

"Why can't we work together?" Gale asks while Katniss fails attempts and not passing out.

"Because you both have horrible tempers and sound better separately. Trust me when I say that it would be a disaster if you both had to make a living together," Haymitch says and Katniss breaks in.

"Wait a minute, we have school. We certainly can't just quit just for this. I'm going to Julliard even if it kills me," Katniss says. From what Peeta tells me, Julliard is Katniss's life. She wanted to go there ever since she was 6 and would rather kill someone than give up a chance to get in.

"I know how strongly you feel about Julliard sweetheart," Haymitch starts, "I set up for when you get out of school. It's all depending on if you are still up for it by then."

"Gale?"

"It seems legit. Don't see anything wrong in trying. I'll do it," Gale says shrugging.

"If he's in I'm in," Katniss says.

"Good, I already talked to your parents about this so now we just need to sit down and work through everything else. Nice working with you sweetheart," Haymitchs says to Katniss.

"Don't call me sweetheart," Katniss says to him.

"Okay sweetheart," he replies with a cheesy grin before disappearing into the crowd. We then spend the next hour squealing and talking. By the time we leave I'm exhausted.

"Some one looks tired," Peeta says when it's just him and me. Katniss is supposed to go to a congratulatory dinner with her family and Gale's going to the movies with his. Peeta lasses his fingers through mine as I talk about how tired I am. When we reach the steps to my house we kiss and I say goodbye. I say hi to my mom, dad, and little brother, Derek. Before falling into bed for a blissful sleep.

**Peeta's POV**

I say goodbye to Delly and try not to think about how sexy Katniss looked in her outfit. I need to end this! I know I can't keep this up forever. Eventually Katniss or Delly will find out and then all hell will break loose. I've seen Katniss fight and trust me when I say, she shows no mercy. IN her mind, you are the one who allowed themselves to fight with her so you're the one who has to suffer the consequences. I think about how beautiful she looked while dancing on that stage has how excited she was when Haymitch Abernathy came up to her. She has to hold onto Gale for support without even knowing what was happening. I walk inside and see that Rye and Bannock are watching TV and dad is in the kitchen doing God knows what.

"Hey guys," I say plopping myself on the couch.

"Hey Pete. Did you have fun?" Bannock asked.

"Of course he did. He probably wasn't even watching Katniss. He was giving Delly a free mouth inspection with his tongue," Rye says and I deny it. He is the only one besides Finnick and Gale who know about my predicament. He thinks that I should just dump Delly, wait two weeks, then ask Katniss out. He knows that Katniss treats me as more than a friend and has suspicions she might be crushing on me but not doing anything because of Delly. Bannock thinks I should learn to love Delly but I shot him down by saying that it was impossible to spend you entire life with someone you don't love. That shut him up because our parents were a clear example of this. My dad was in love with Katniss's mom but since she only wanted to be friends and was with Katniss's dad he went on a blind date with my mom who turned out to be a total bitch but he was determined to not make her mom think less of him.

"What are you guys watching?" I ask them.

"The Nanny," they reply in unison. Somewhere in between we switch to TV land and watch the episode of Happily Divorced where Fran Dresher's co-star on the nanny that played her boy and latter, husband Maxwell Sheffield. We then end up ranting about how she looks exactly the same from back then and Max looks like her got older every minute. Before long it's midnight and we all go to bed. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I get a text from Katniss.

_-Hey sleepy head, Whatcha doing?_

**-Nothing much. Just sleeping :)**

_Good 4 u. I wish I could sleep :(_

**-Just tire yourself out**

_-If I could I would. I've been trying for an hour and you know with my ADHD I can't sit still_

**-Oh yeah I forgot. I have a song I can send to you that will make you fall asleep :)**

_**-**__kk_

I send the song to her along with a text saying reply if it doesn't make you sleepy. I don't get a reply so guess she fell asleep I almost drift off myself when I get a text from Delly.

_-I love you 3_

**-I love you too Delly. Night**

_-Night baby._

I put my phone to charge and go to sleep for good.

**The Next Day**

**Katniss's POV**

I sit on the couch with my bowl of cereal and think about what happened last night.

Haymitch Abernathy, one of the biggest superstars in the world wanted her and Gale to be on his label. No matter how many times she said in her head it didn't seem logical. She decided to text Gale and get his opinion.

_-Hey Gale. What's up?_

It wasn't too long before she got a reply back.

**-Nothing much. U worried about the deal?**

_-Yeah. I don't know what to do. It's all so unreal_

**-I know right! I feel like calling him and asking him if it was a dream!**

_-Yeah, I want to jump up and down right now_

**-Same here. Want to go visit our dads at the precinct?**

_-Sure, meet u there at 12?_

**-Yeah. See u**

_-See u_

I put my phone on the coffee table and trot up the stairs. I run into my mom and ask her if she wants to come as well. She was off on weekends so she would be home with me and Prim but since Prim is at camp where she learns about medics, it's only me and her.

"Sure. Can you text Gale and ask him if his mom's coming then report back to me?

"Sure. See you later," I say and go into my room. I turn on the news and see a story about Mrs. Mellark on and sigh. I see that it's 80 degrees Fahrenheit. I put on a spaghetti strap shirt with blue and white stripes and some dark blue knee high jeans whose name I can't remember to match the shirt. Once I'm set I put my hair in a braid and put on some dark blue flats with bows on them. I text Gale if he could bring him mom and he says 'yeah'. When I walk out with my mom the sun burns my head and arms. Luckily, I didn't get sun burn and was delighted to be in the cool shade of the precinct. I saw Gale talking to him dad who when sees me hugs me. We talk for a while before we somehow end up in a fight between who can shoot the best. My dad joins in as well and we end up shooting at targets in the shooting range.

I hit the bull's eye the majority of times, only when the gun starts to weight on my arms and my aim becomes off by just a few centimeters. Mr. Hawthorne is out first so it's down to me, Gale, and dad. I take a deep breath and shoot and end up hitting the bull's eye. My dad is out next and it's down to me and Gale. Almost everyone had joined in on this, cheering either me or Gale on. I've been here since I was a baby so most of the people know me unless their new. Me and Gale practically assault the target of a man, desperate to hit each area with a bull's eye first and in the end it's the head that causes Gale to trip up and me to win. I jump up and down and everyone hugs me and congratulates me.

We spend the rest of the day talking and having fun before it's time for us to go. We say bye and walk back to my house. When we get there I take Gale up to my room where we play grand theft auto. I have a lot of game consoles like a Wii and an X-box360. He stays over for a little while before he leaves and I take a short nap. I'm woken up by Prim who asks me if I want dinner tonight. Although I'm hungry I say no and go back to sleep.

Around 3 o'clock in the morning I'm awoken from my slumber due to hunger and I silently slide downstairs and make a sandwich. I eat quietly and listen to the cars that pass by on their way or coming from work. Somehow Peeta ends up in my thoughts. I think about his features and body and those stunning blue eyes that can put any girl into a trance. His muscles that you can feel whenever you hug him. It's enough to make me sigh his name and a smile to come on my face.

Then Delly comes into my thoughts and my smile turns into a scowl.

Delly. That girl is ruining me and Peeta's relationship. We were so close until she came in. Now me and Peeta gone from brother and sister to regular friends. It annoys me and she knows it.

But there's one thing I know that she doesn't.

He looks at me with this… glint in his eye. It's full of admiration, desire…love. Like if Delly wasn't here he would kiss me and tells me he loves me. And I wouldn't stop him. It was about a week after I identified the glint before I realized a shared his possible feelings. I won't act on anything until I hear it from his own mouth and once I do I'll return the favor. I think Delly wants to confront me on it but Peeta is keeping her from it. When we talk and hug and stuff like that you can literally see the fire in her eyes. Now all I really want is for her to get some balls and confront me on it.

But she's too scared to do it.

Even one of my evil glares can make her shrink back. I'm not called the Princess of Bitches for nothing. When you step up to me you have to choose your words carefully or you'll be bleeding on the floor. It's worse with Johanna because the fact you're stepping up to her is enough for her to want to kill you. You mess with both of us you just won't make it. Everyone knows that me and Johanna together is like a tornado and a Volcano. Jo being the tornado and I being the volcano. It's just not a good mix. I finish my sandwich and trot back upstairs and fall back asleep. With one thought on my mind.

I love Peeta Mellark and I will do anything to make him mine.

**Another chapter finished! So far I'm having EXTREME writer's block with this story. I want to make Delly a bitch and have Peeta and Katniss more potrudant and at the same time oblivious to each other's actions. If you don't mind I would love it if you would PM me some ideas. I know this is really cheesy but I seriously need the help. If I didn't need it by the thousands I wouldn't be asking. I also want to know how I'm doing. I got some pretty sweet reviews so far and I would love to get some ideas on High school senior stuff like classes and drama and junk. Like I said I'm far from high school, I'm in junior high and I really don't want to use what little info I have on it to high school. It would really help me to make reading this less agonizing and I would be super happy to know I got a response. I love you all so much!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello kiddies, this is the third chapter of Modern Love and I'm so pumped. Last time we were here, Kat realized she loved Peeta and was willing to do anything to get him with her. Little does she know Peeta shares the same feelings but if afraid of hurting Delly and removing their close knitted friendship by dumping her for Katniss who he knows she hates. So to sum it up, everyone's clueless about each other's feelings and have no idea that if Peeta would stop being such a pussy and dump Delly they could be together.**

**Me: I'm so pumped!**

**Peeta: I'm so violated!**

**Me: Come on. I have multiple pictures of you as my home screen on my laptop. You should've at least expected it**

**Katniss: You're so wrong!**

**Me: Don't make me get Gale. You know damn well there are many things her would like to do to you and that if he got the chance he would do them**

**Katniss: Okay *Walks away with a pout***

**Me: Now Peeta, I know you love Katniss and everything but we would be awesome together.**

**Peeta: Look, SG, you're a sweet girl. But I love Katniss and have a girlfriend. I don't have enough room for you**

**Me: Then get rid of Delly! You don't even love her!**

**Peeta: You know I can't do that**

**Me: But she's a bitch. She doesn't even care about you that much**

**Peeta: that's not true SG. Why can't you just be my friend?**

**Me: I love you more than that! Peeta please!**

**Peeta: No SG, I'm sorry. I have to go now *walks away while shaking head***

**Me: Damn It! I wish I owned the Hunger Games so I can make him love me!*Curls into a ball on the floor and cries* Fine Peeta, just fine, but trust me when I say you'll pay, you and Delly Mwahahaha!**

**My Mom: SG! Dinner's ready!**

**Me: Coming mom! * gets up and cleans herself off before going to my mom***

**1 month later**

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up and see that it's September 1th. School starts in a week. It's weird because it's still hot outside. I spend most of the day with my family and at around b o'clock I leave to go to Peeta's house were he's taking me and Delly to a Last Day of Freedom Party. Future seniors and juniors go to a now college freshmen's house where they have a party as a sort of, last hurrah, and welcome to senior hood, party combined. I put on an adorable forest green shirt with a leather jacket over it and some skinny jeans with black flats. I leave my hair down and put on a dash of makeup and say bye to Prim.

I walk to Peeta's house and see him in a plain white v-neck and jeans with a grey Hollister hoodie and Adidas. I compliment him and say hi to his brothers and father while we wait for Delly.

She comes about 15 minutes later and we all walk together. I pick up an easy conversation with Peeta while Delly just twirls her curly blonde hair. Before you know it were at my senior friend, Thresh Duncan's house. Delly walks in first and I go next. When I spot Thresh, me and Peeta greet him and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Hey Kat, glad you made it," he says and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Thanks. Did you see Gale or Jo anywhere?"

"Yeah, they came like, half an hour ago with Fin and Annie. Last time I saw them they were by the punch bowl if you want to talk to them," he says.

"Do you want to go see them Peeta?" I ask him. He looks at Thresh, then me, the Thresh again with pure jealousy in his eyes. Delly sees it too because she stomps off in agitation when Peeta nods. I tell Thresh I'll see him later and plant a kiss on him cheek which causes Peeta to slink his arm around my waist and pull me into him while we go to the punch bowl.

Like he said, Finnick, Gale, Johanna, and Annie are there and when Jo and Annie see me they hug me.

"Hey Katniss, when did you guys get here?" Annie asks.

"A few minutes ago, Thresh told us where you guys were," I say with a smile.

"When you look amazing, is that a Gucci bag I see?" Jo asks.

"Yeah," I say sticking it out and twirling it from side to side, "I got it for my birthday. Isn't it pretty?" I ask and they nod in amazement. Because of my parents having such well paying jobs they were able to by this for me and my Jeep Grand Cherokee for my birthday. Gosh I love my parents.

"It's gorgeous. You are so luck," Johanna says as she stares at me bag.

"If you keep giving me compliments like that you may get one for your birthday next week," I say putting my bag back on my shoulder. I just now notice that Delly is disappeared again from when she came to talk to Peeta. I ask where she went and they both have no clue. I don't bother asking the boys because one, besides Peeta they couldn't careless, two; she probably went to the bathroom or something and got lost. We then look downstairs without finding her and I hold onto hope that she left. We then trot upstairs and what we see shocks us all.

Delly, making out with a guy.

And he's not Peeta.

Judging by the height and hair I classify him as Marvel Summers. A graduation senior going to the same college as Thresh. Johanna, being the only one that has a brain as of late, stops us from confronting her and instead tells us to get down and take out our phones. She makes us record about 5 minutes of them making out before we go back down stairs and hunt them down. We only find Gale and Finnick and when we show them the video on Annie's phone we have to restrain them to keep them from going upstairs and beating the shit out of Delly and Marvel. Once I calm them down we practically tear up the place in search of Peeta. Eventually it's Johanna who finds him and shows him the video. His expression turns into sadness and Johanna rubs his back and tells him sorry. Annie even hugs him. Peeta move them both out his grasp and runs outside into the night air while I follow him. He sits on the steps and cries and I wrap my arms around him.

This time he doesn't make me let go.

"It hurts Katniss, it hurts so badly," He says into his hands while crying.

"I know baby, I know," I say and pull him so his head is now resting on my chest and I am stroking his face.

"I thought I loved her, that she was going to be faithful to me and love me," he says and his arms snatch my waist.

"Oh Peeta, I'm so so sorry. If I could I would make it so it never happened."

"But you can't. It did and there's no way to fix it," he says and I can't take it anymore. I pull his face up to mine and kiss him.

**Peeta's POV**

I've never been cheated on before. Katniss tells me that it's a pain I never want to experience. It eats away at you until you are left with a hollow nothing, or a protective shell. The only way to break it or fill it up is to either get a new person in your life, or surround yourself with good friends. She always says that we are the only reason she couldn't live in a life of solitude especially me. I took her to parties and out to movies so she didn't have time to feel hurt or sad. That's what she's doing now. As her lips glide with mine all the pain and sadness I was experiencing melted away and is now replaced with love and desire. Our lips are perfectly in sync. I flick my tongue on her bottom lip and she opens it and allows me tongue to explore her mouth. It's amazing how easily she will let me take control of everything, be bent to my total will. But I will not take advantage of that. Instead, I just relish in the moment that could easily be gone forever.

We pull away and I am brought to silence.

"I know that you like me. I like you too. But I will not use this time to allow myself to fall for you. Instead, I will wait until you're happy again. Once you are, it's up to you if you still love me or not," Katniss tells me. She places a kiss on my lips. Says 'good luck' and walks way leaving me stupefied.

After a while, I get up and walk back inside only to find Johanna and Gale being restrained from killing Delly and Marvel. They all stop abruptly when they see me.

"Peeta, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Katniss," Annie says walking up to me, her heels clacking with every step.

"I was, she helped me out at lot but then I figured I had some business to take care of," I say and look at Delly. She looks like she would hide in a hole and that's when I notice everyone's eyes are on her and me. I walk up to her and speak with more venom in my voice than I could ever imagine.

"You hurt me. I would never, in my life, do something as cruel as you did."

"I'm sorry. It's just that Katniss-"

"Katniss is a better person than you'll ever be. YOU say that you love me, you want to be with me, and you even said you would want to marry me! But then you go and make out with this piece of trash."

"But Peeta I-"

"Save it. You know damn well you had a choice. If Katniss was bothering you we could've sat down and talked about it. But instead you decided to be with another man when you have one right down stairs," I tell her as tears fall from her eyes.

"Peeta I'm sorry please give me another chance," she begs me.

"Scumbags like you don't deserve second chances," I tell her and turn to Marvel, "Did you know that we were going out? If you lie to me I swear to god I will kill you."

"No."

"Okay, I'm outta here," I say and walk out. My friends follow me and when we get outside Johanna hugs me.

"That's was very brave Buff 'n stuff," Johanna says and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Katniss kissed me," I say and Gale and Finnick are the only ones who react.

"Yeah, she told us she had a thing for you a few weeks back. She said that she wasn't going to do anything until Delly was officially out of your life."

"She knows I like her too," I say and Annie rubs my arm.

"Yeah, but hon, I don't think this is a good time to start a relationship. I think you should wait until this whole thing blows over," Annie says in a motherly voice. I nod and Johanna offers to take me home in her Ford Escape Hybrid. Her mom and dad are lawyers so like Katniss's parents, their rolling in the dough for their children. Johanna however, has a job so she saves most of that money for college. The ride home is silent as tears trail down my face.

When we get home I'm a total wreck. Johanna rings the bell and my dad opens it and sees me crying my eyes out. I hear Johanna tell him what happened and she helps me into my house. She sets me on the couch and moves my hands from my eyes.

"Look buff 'n stuff. Me and Katniss didn't like her from the beginning. We knew that she was going to hurt you and we didn't say a thing. The last thing any of us want is for you to be a wallowing mess. We love you can care about you and it's not good to waste your tears on someone that's not worth it," Johanna says sounding more sincere than I've ever heard her speak in my life.

"You're right. She's not worth my tears," I say wiping them and taking deep breaths.

"There you go sweetie. Now I've got to go back home. Your dad and brothers are going to help you through this. If you need to talk just call or text me or Katniss and we'll be there for you, I promise," she says and kisses my cheek, "Take care of yourself buff 'n stuff."

The door closes and I slump down on the couch and wonder what will happen when tomorrow comes.

**The next month**

**Katniss's POV**

I put my bag in my trunk and drive off to school. I talked to Peeta this morning and he sounded much happier. The past month has been hard on Peeta but me and Johanna worked twice as hard as everyone else to keep him from breaking or making a shell. I still don't know what he thinks about me or the kiss and it's been eating away at me ever since I did it. I text Thresh and congratulate him on college. He text me back and I drive off. It doesn't take me long to get to school and find a good parking space. I check the time and see I have about 15 minutes before school starts. I met Johanna who's on her way to the Dunkin Donuts across the street and get some coffee. I do too and we decide to look out for our friends, particularly Peeta. When we see him he looks like he's floating on cloud 9 and I seriously want to know why. As if reading my thoughts he asks if he could talk to me in private. I nod and tell Johanna I'll be back in a few seconds. Peeta takes me around the school to the side where not many people are and brings his lips to mine. We kiss passionately for a while before he pulls away and our foreheads touch.

"I made my decision," he says with a grin and taking my hand.

"And what is that?" I ask and kiss him lightly.

"I want you to be mine. I love more than anything and if you'll let me I will be honored to be your boyfriend," he says to me.

"Hmm, let me think about it…no."

"What!"

"I'm just kidding! Of course I'll be your girlfriend," I say and we kiss a little more. We walk back out holding hands and talking and when we get there Jo is talking to one of our friends named Madge. She is a very short girl and when you see her you think she's in the 3rd grade. She is a dirty blonde and has sea blue eyes. She and Peeta are from the same place yet they lived in different towns so they never met.

"Hey Madge," I say and take a sip of my coffee.

"Hey Kat. Hey Peeta," she says and he says hi. When they notice how close we were being Johanna asks if we're going out.

"Yes."

After that, all hell breaks loose.

Johanna and Madge start jumping up and down and congratulating us. After that they go to practically everyone and tell them about us. News spreads quickly and next thing you know I'm getting congratulations from strangers. Finnick basically picks me up and hugs Peeta when he finds out (Apparently he's been secretly wishing we got together) and even goes out and buys us a card. People are really happy about us being together.

Everyone except Delly.

Every time she sees me she gives me the evil eye and mutters 'bitch' or 'slut' under her breath. One time she called me a slut while I was in a bad mood for failing my math test (math was never my strong suit) and she called me a slut so I said that 'Last time I check I was a virgin, unlike some people…' and everyone was laughing. I always say thank you when she calls me a bitch because of my title. It pains me to know I'll have to start from rock bottom again to get it back and over throw the owner. I then start thinking about me and Johann being overthrown and I send her a text to find the two bitchiest freshmen girls she can locate and bring them to me. She does fairly quickly and I tell them about the title. They ask questions like 'how long it will last' and 'what will it do for my popularity at this school?' and I tell them it will make them extremely popular and respected along with lasting until you leave the school and pass it to some other freshmen. They agree and we have a deal that by the time we leave the school will be in good hands.

The rest of the day is a blur and next thing you know I have music for last period. The teacher, Mrs. Paylor, is an amazing singer and the people who came not knowing how tossing can sing like pros. We're doing 'Open Mic Friday' so you can sing whatever song you want. Peeta is in this class and he says he'll sing "Too Close," by Alex Clare. I decide I'll sing "my heart will go on," by Titanic. I sing it while playing the violin so I have to make sure my voice isn't drowned out by the instrument. Peeta goes and he's a hit and before you know it it's my turn.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
that is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on.

Near, far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door  
and you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
and never let go till we're gone.

Love was when I loved you,  
one true time to hold on to  
in my life we'll always go on.

Near, far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door  
and you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
and I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way  
you are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on

When I finish the crowd erupts into cheers and I bow. I put the violin back in its case and return it to Mrs. Paylor who congratulates me on my singing and Peeta. I smile and say thank you and wonder how word got to the teachers. I walk over to Peeta who tells me I was amazing and kisses my forehead.

The rest of class goes by in a flash and next thing you know I'm going to Peeta's house in his black Ford Focus. When I get to his house everything that happened that fateful day comes back to me in flashes.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you Katniss," he whispers in my ear and prods me inside. When we get in Rye is sitting at the register bagging some cookie for an elderly woman.

Once he's finished with her he jumps over the table and greets me with a hug.

"Hey Kit-Kat. Long time no see," he says flashing that adorable grin of his.

"Yeah, life been pretty busy," I say and pull away.

"I know, with all the trouble that witch caused, we didn't have business for a week."

"I'm so glad that witch isn't around anymore," Rye said folding his arms.

"Replace that 'w' with a 'b' and then you've the right definition for that woman," I say and Peeta laughs.

"Now Katniss-"

"Hey, it's not like I'm wrong," I say and grin. Peeta laughs again and kisses my cheek and Rye's eyes light up.

"Don't tell me," he starts and Peeta wraps his arms around my waist, "Don't. Tell. Me. You guys are going out!"

I smile and kiss Peeta on the lips and Rye is freaking ecstatic.

"Holy shit their going out! Bannock, dad, you gotta see this! Katniss and Peeta are going out!" he shouts.

"What!" Bannock shouts from the top of the stairs in nothing but his boxers and a pair of white socks. He runs down the stairs, tripping on the fifth one, and when he sees our position starts jumping.

"Oh my god! My baby brother finally got it right!" he says and starts shaking my hand.

"You have no idea how many horrible chicks he's brought home. Me and Rye have been counting the days!" Bannock says and kisses my cheek before running into the kitchen to get their father.

"Ban!" I shout.

"Huh?" he asks turning around.

"Maybe you should put on some pants," I say pointing to his attire.

Bannock looks down at himself and strikes a seriously provocative pose, "What? Am I…distracting?"

"I think the Mellark behind me is more distracting the one in front of me," I say and Bannock grabs his chest and mock's pain.

"Wow. Getting a boyfriend makes you mean," he says and sprints upstairs. Mr. Mellark comes out and shakes my hand while thanking me.

"This is a serious YouTube moment," I say and everyone agrees. I stay over a bit more and do my homework before taking my car back to my house.

I park the car in the driveway and when I open the door, Prim, dad, and mom are sitting on the couch.

"Hey Katniss, how was school?" my mom asks me.

"Amazing beyond compare," I say recalling the events that took place today.

"I figured. With you and Peeta dating and all…"

"You know?" I ask and sit down on the couch and Prim snuggles into my side.

"Yeah. Bannock called me and told me while and I quote, 'Putting on some pants so I can make a celebratory cake with Katniss roots and pita breads on it'," she says mimicking his voice.

"That's just odd," I say and my dad speaks up.

"I think it's normal. As long as I get some," he says and we laugh. We sit on the couch watching "The Bodyguard" and then go to bed. I put on a pink shirt that says 'Mad Cow' with a cow snorting smoke from its nostrils and cow print shorts. I can't find sleep so I grab my laptop and start taking quizzes on this website I found called and find out that I'm would make an awesome mother. I take a few more quizzes before I fall asleep at my laptop.

**Friday**

I sit in the locker rooms and put on my Jaguars t-shirt for gym. I then slide on my shorts and walk out to see everyone playing while we wait for the teacher, Mr. Jackson to start class. We only address him as Mr. Jackson in the halls but on the streets and in class he's Darius. I pick up a jump rope someone left on the floor and walk up to Gale who's talking to the rest of my friends and Peeta and ask him to count for me. When I say this I mean time because I do it too fast to count. I'm thinking out entering the contest for who can do the most jumps in a minute so I have to practice a lot. I start jumping and reach 67 when the meanest girl in school Clove Harrison comes up to me.

"Wanna jump?" she asks. Normally I would decline because she's one of the best jumpers in the school but I accept, seeing it as a chance to take her down and get practice. At that moment Darius comes so we ask him if we can hold the contest. He says everyone has to play and we agree so he gives everyone a rope and we start. I start off jumping very high and slow and end up taking small hops and fast turns. I make sure my rope hits the ground so I have a signal as to when to jump.

"50, 51, 52…" I mutter with every jump. Now it's me, my friends, Clove, Cato, and about 5 other kids. Everyone moved to the bleachers and I start to do a turn while jumping just to get under Clove's skin. It works because now she's trying a bunch of different styles while I jump naturally. She's out no too far later and a grin appears on my face. Everyone but me, Peeta, and Madge are left and she's out after a minute. Once people realize it's down to me and Peeta and this has been going on for about 10 minutes they start picking sides. Darius stops us for what he likes to call "The Death Round" so we can get some water and build up out energy again.

I'm drinking water when Peeta walks up to me.

"You scared?"

"Not even a little. I know I'm going to win," I say to him.

"Oh really?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

"Of course, we have laps afterwards and I want to run as fast as possible," I say. He doesn't have time to reply because class starts again.

"Shake hands," he says and we do.

"You start when I say go, on your mark, get set, go!"

Peeta starts out fast, determined to win and I have to fight the laugh that threatens to escape me. I do my usual, start off slow and get faster with time, and when I'm at my top speed Peeta is sweating.

"Is somebody tired?" I ask and an evil smile crosses my face.

"No," he says though it's forced. We jump for about a minute when Peeta trips and I'm declared the winner. About ¾ of the gym cheers and I walk up to Peeta to shake his hand.

"Good game," I say holding out my hand. He takes it but instead of shaking he pulls me in and kisses me in front of half the senior body. I squeal into the kiss which causes him to smile but after a while I accept it. We pull away and turn to see everyone in the gym erupting in cheers.

Everyone but ol' Delly Cartwright.

**Wow! I had a lot of trouble with this one. I didn't know where to bring their relationship and what to do with it. I also didn't know if it would seem girly for Peeta to be jump roping with Katniss. I decided to do it but I added a kiss in the end to make sure they didn't have any tension and make people forget about how girly he looks. I would love it if you guys keep up the wonderful support and review, follow, and favorite. I know I sound cheesy but they truly make me happy. I'll give you a treat from Peeta if you do! Here's what everything's worth.**

**Follow (me/story/both): A dozen cookies from Peeta**

**Favorite (me/story/both): two dozen cupcakes from Peeta**

**Review (me/story/both): 100 CAKES MADE AND DELIVERED MY PEETA AND A KISS!**

**I seriously love reviews.**

**I say to review me by letting me know how I'm doing and to give me some advice on where to take this story. It would make my entire day! Just let me know what I owe you and I'll send it through PM. You guys are awesome!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up my toys and squirrels. I'm so excited! I had no idea we're already at the fourth chapter! I wasn't expecting this at all. For some reason I feel like these chapters are very short. I have no clue if it's true or not but we'll see :)**

**Peeta: What the fuck SG?**

**Me: I wanted to make you pay. Now that Delly's out of you life I can be in it *smile sexy like***

**Peeta: You need to understand this. If you really loved me you wouldn't have Katniss be with me. And jump roping? Seriously? You should've known I don't jump rope**

**Me: Suzanne Collins may think that but I'm not her**

**Peeta: If you were her than you could make me be a jump roper but your not so you can't**

**Me: If only I wrote the hunger games…**

**Peeta: Yeah**

**Me: But we're getting of topic. Peeta you belong with me. I only have you with Katniss to please my readers *Tries to touch his arm but he pushes her away***

**Peeta: Don't make me go all Evil Peeta on you. I'm not afraid to kill you**

**Me: And I'm not afraid to make Katniss dump you**

**Katniss: I would never do that! I love him!**

**Me; Sweetheart you're at my whim. I can kill you if I want, make you dump him if I want, and ruin your entire life if I want. You're my bitch.**

**Katniss: I'm not afraid of you *Voice quivers***

**Me: Yeah right. Now go and play with Prim**

**Katniss: Can I bring Peeta?**

**Me: Sure, but he better love me afterward**

**Peeta & Katniss: Yes Madame SG**

**Me: Now go, I've got homework to do and I can't do it while tending to you too**

**Peeta & Katniss: Yes Madame SG**

**Me: And quit with that 'Madame SG' crap! I'm too young to be a madam**

**Katniss: That's what you think**

**Me: That's it! Gale! Go and kiss her!**

**Gale: Yay! *runs after her and Katniss and Peeta run away while he comes back***

**Gale: She ran away *tear slides down cheek***

**Me: Don't worry, you'll find happiness in someone besides Katniss**

**Gale: Really? Who?**

**Me: Read and find out!**

**Delly's POV**

I sit in the stands and listen to the agonizing cheers of the crowd while they watch them kiss. They turn and Katniss's eyes lock with mine and she smiles. Triumph written all over it. It kills me to see that he's gotten over me that quickly. He wouldn't even let me explain that fateful night. I thought I had Marvel but I was just his latest news. He dropped me a week later. I tried to go to Peeta's house and talk to him but his brother's wouldn't let me. Gym is last period so once it's over the girls head to their part of the locker rooms to change into their regular clothes. I see Katniss putting on her jeans and humming while her friend, Madge, talks to her about Harvard. Katniss laughs and says something about scholarship and Julliard. Madge leaves a while after and Katniss continues changing while singing the tune she was humming.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away…_

She doesn't have a bad voice. She puts on an aero sweater and walks out and I follow her. She meets up with Gale and they talk for a while before she heads to her locker. I use this time to go to mine since we are only 3 lockers down. I get my stuff quicker than her so I can watch her and when I see her she's ecstatic.

"OMG you and Johanna are going out! What the fuck?!" She screams and Gale shrugs.

"What? She came over yesterday to do homework and we ended up making out," Gale says as if it's no big deal.

"I'm so happy for you guys," she says hugging him. He thanks her and they walk off. I pass him but he pays no attention to me. I see her walking and then Peeta comes up behind her and scares her. She screams but he just tells her to lighten up.

"Don't do that! I have a show tomorrow and I can't do it if I'm dead!" Katniss shouts and him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he says while wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. She is resistant at first but then allows him to kiss her. It don't last a while before Principle Snow comes and breaks them up.

"No public displays of affection on school property," he says in his creepy authoritive voice.

Katniss rests her head on Peeta's shoulder and apologizes.

"I'm sorry Principle Snow, he's just so adorable," she tells him and kisses him again. Peeta accepts it but pokes her back to signal that she's going too far. She pulls away and shrugs to Snow while wrapping her arms around Peeta's neck.

"One more time Everdeen and you'll regret it," he says and talks away. Katniss than leans in and kiss Peeta and when she pulls away he's dazed.

"Take that Snow," she says and walks away. Peeta stands there for a good minutes before he jogs to catch up to her. It sickens me to the core and I run down the opposite direction. Tears well my eyes and I slam into something hard.

Gale.

His head slams hard on the tiles and I land on top of him.

"Ow!" he says and gets up. I stand up while apologizing and my tears make me unable to see him holding out a hand for me.

"Thanks," I mutter and he helps me up with what looks like no effort at all. I guess he needs to be able to pick up a lot of weight due to the lifts in his shows.

"No prob," he says and walks off. I figure I must look like a mess so I head back to the gym locker rooms to use their bathroom. I fix myself up and see Annie walking in. She grabs her bag and then her phone starts ringing. She picks it up and answers it.

"Hello? Oh hey Katniss…"

Katniss. What does she want?

"Oh I'm in the locker rooms…getting my bag…oh no you did not…Snow's going to kill you…I guess…Okay, tell Peeta I said hi…Laters."

She hangs up and throws the phone on her bag and walks out the door. I walk out the gym and then head home.

**Katniss's POV**

"I just can't get it!" I scream in frustration and stomp my foot.

"C'mon, it's easy," Gale says and shows me the steps again.

"Now, before you do it, just concentrate on everything I did and calm down. Just because he's watching doesn't mean you have to show off," Gale whispers in my ear, I look and see Peeta watching the rehearsal and take a deep breath. I replay everything he did in my head and then tell him I'm ready.

"Good, Chris! Play the track!" Gale shouts and he nods. I hear the chorus play and I start to sing.

_Sweet Dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I traveled the world and the 7 seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

I squeal and hug Gale knowing I finally got it right.

"Good job Catnip. Now let's do it again," he says and I grin. We do it about 3 more times before we actually finish he routine and get to go home. I grab my bag along with Gale and walk over to Peeta.

"So, what do you think?" Gale asks him.

"I think what you guys do is amazing," he says in a dazed way. I laugh and kiss his cheek and begin to walk home. As we walk, we talk about college.

"I just filled out my application form. With all the stuff I did there's no doubt I'll get in," Gale says.

"Same here. I just hope Julliard wants us," I say.

"Of course they do! You guys are the best performers I know. And that says something," he says and we laugh, "But seriously, you guys will get in, I know it."

"What about you babe?"

"I don't know really. I just go into the college that wants me," He says and I shrug. We walk to my house and Prim is sitting on the couch with Rory.

"Hey little duck," I say using my old nick name for her.

"Hey Kat," she says and getting up hugging me. She hugs Peeta too and I wave to Rory. He waves back and I take Peeta's hand and lead him up to my room.

We sit and talk about school when Peeta speaks up.

"Katniss, why does singing mean so much to you?"

"You already know that," I reply half-heartedly.

"I want the real reason."

Peeta-"

"Come on Katniss, I'm your boyfriend. We've know each other for so long. You should at least tell me why," he coaxes and I cave in.

"When I was little, my dad took me to the Apollo for the very first time. There were all these people there. I was amazed at all the amazing performers and dancers. It was one performer that caused me to learn how to tap dance," I tell him with a small laugh, "Then there was this girl. Man, she changed my life. I never thought that one note could change my entire views on music for the rest of my life. Her voice was so smooth and amazing I didn't know what to do. All I did was stare at her, or at least that's what my father says."

"When she was done I jumped out of his arms and ran up to her and asked her how did her voice get so pretty. In different circumstances I would've gotten in serious trouble but I was so sweet and determined she agreed to teach me everything she knew about singing. Her name was Lavinia Brown. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be as good of a singer as I am now. I wouldn't be able to sing even a quarter as good as I can now. She taught me everything. She made sure that I was set for life."

"Where is she now?" Peeta asks me.

"She lives here actually. She teaches in Julliard. That's why I want to do there. Not only am I close to her, but I'm learning more and more about music and how amazing her voice is and ability to project it on others, even for a little moment," I tell him and a small smile graces my lips.

"Wow, Julliard must mean a lot to you," Peeta says and lies down on his back.

"More than you will ever know," I say and kiss him, "but enough story time. Are you hungry?" I ask getting up. He nods and we go downstairs to make some sandwiches. Prim is now lying on Rory's lap. I don't worry about them doing anything because I've known Rory since he was a toddler and his mother raised him right to know that anything I wouldn't approve of is usually the same or similar to what she wouldn't approve.

Peeta and I start taking things out of the cupboards, occasionally asking if one thing or another is wanted or not and to locate things. To the human eye this may seem odd considering we are in a relationship but it's simply how we operate. We don't speak we just think and rely on the fact that we know each other well enough to not need the presence of words. By the time it's done we go back upstairs and Peeta grabs his note book. It's the one he uses only to draw and take notes about pointless things in. I eat my sandwich and watch him. It's truly quite amazing. The way his brow furrows in concentration is absolutely stupefying. I love how his eyes get that adorable twinkle in them, like how he says I have when I sing.

We are in our element.

Nothing can break through the invisible barrier he put up that blocks out everything except him, the book and pencil, and his thoughts. Other than that nothing can and will disturb him. It's truly one of the most amazingly beautiful things I've ever watched. I smile and that's when the bubble seems to break.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just so amazing."

"The drawing?"

"You."

That's when he leans in and kisses me. Now Peeta and I have had some pretty heated kiss but this one was the most passionate of them all. He kisses me with such a softness, yet dominance it's scary. It's like I'm a fragile being that needs protection.

And my protector is Peeta.

He leans me down on the bed and kisses me with more ferocity, but the same gentle hold. It confuses me, but I like it. I like the complication that comes with our relationship. Before this is what caused but to break up. The confusion in it all.

It's this that draws me to him more.

I pull him so now he's hovering above me and kiss him again. His tongue slides into my mouth and I take off his shirt. I'm not planning to go any farther than that and Peeta obviously has the same feeling considering he's only kissing me.

When we pull away about 3 minutes later and we are breathless. No words are spoken. The heavy pants of air are enough to last a whole conversation. He takes my hand in his and I turn to him with a warm smile. I pull it up and kiss it and his over hand caresses my face. Eventually, we are forced to get up and when we do I watch Peeta put on his shirt.

"I love plaid. It's the pretties color in the world," I say and rub them hem of his shirt between my fingers.

"Really?" Peeta asks while helping me up and instead of putting me down, holds me bridal style.

"Yeah," I say and kiss him. "It's so complicated. You have to make the lines straight and not to close together so it won't look weird. I also love how you have to repeat the same exact pattern at least 2-4 times."

"Of course little miss over-achiever," Peeta says and tosses me up a little.

I giggle and reply, "It's the over-achievers that have the best lives when they get older."

"True, but they're also the ones who have to make the worst choices in life."

"What is that?" I ask quizzically.

"They always have to choose between their family and their dreams. It's sad because the ones who seem the happiest are really wallowing inside. Stuck with the constant 'what if' with every decision or change. And by the time they realize it wouldn't make a difference what choice they made until their entire life is over," he says to me. I stare at him in pure shock of his ability to turn a playful banter into a live long lesson without his life being complete. It's beautiful.

"That was amazing," I whisper to him.

"That was the truth," Peeta tells me and nuzzles my nose. I close my eyes and let bliss take over before Peeta carries me downstairs. I rest my head on his chest and bask in the moment that is our love.

Our love.

**Another chapter complete! I think that although this one was short it was truthfully one of the most important. I advise you hang on to this for the future for it may be helpful. I have amazing plans for my favorite couple and those include some ups and downs in their relationship. Some that can change it forever. Anyway I ask the usual, review, favorite, and follow. And stay awesomely perfect and make my day with your reviews. I love you all!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: So… do you love me yet?**

**Peeta: Well, the beach did help. I feel like I know you better even though you weren't there. It reminded me of the Quarter Quell**

**Me: If I wrote the Hunger Games I would make Katniss me but since I'm not Suzanne Collins and the only writing I've done was here, fiction press, and school work.**

**Peeta: You're a good writer for someone with such little experience *takes her hand***

**Me: *Blushes* thanks *giggles***

**Peeta: Hey, how about we go to my place and talk?**

**Me: Sure *Peeta gets up and helps her up and they walk to car***

**Me: I guess dreams do come true **

**Peeta's POV**

The leaves have turn a beautiful shade of orange, yellow, and brown that I spend almost all of my time drawing them. On those days I finish what homework I can during lunch and to the rest as fast as I can while remembering everything for future tests and pop quizzes. Katniss usually comes over on those days and sits down just to watch me draw. Some days she'll be at home with Prim or the others but it's mostly with me. I don't, nor will ever, regret my decision of asking Katniss to be my girlfriend. I knew that I should've listened to Katniss when she said Delly was bad news. We don't hear about her much but I occasionally catch her sneaking glances at us. Katniss told me after getting the feeling of being watched so I looked and spotted her watching us. I told her it was probably nothing but made sure that she wasn't going to make it home until there were tears in her eyes.

And boy did I reach my goal.

She was a hopeless wreck by the time she got home and couldn't even pass me in the hall way before crying silent tears. Katniss sits with me now as I draw an orange leaf on a branch, threatening to fall every time the wind blows. Katniss rests her head on my shoulder and watches me for about half an hour before falling asleep. I'm done with the leaf about an hour later and Katniss is still fast asleep. I pick up the book and put in my mouth while I scoop Katniss up. I rest it on her chest and she just exhales without having any realization of the events taking place. I lay her on my bed and stare at her sleeping form. I notice that her fingers curl in to make a loose fist when she sleeps and her hair comes out of its braid easily.

Another thing I learned was that although she doesn't turn once in her sleep, Katniss is the squirmiest person I've met. Her feet kick from time to time and her head turns slightly. I write them as soon as I find them and promise to use this later. It's another hour before I starts to fall asleep also and sits in the chair I have at my computer. I almost drift off when a voice stops me.

"Oh no you don't."

I open my eyes and see Katniss tell him me to sleep in my own bed and that she'll go home. I pled with her not to and we find a compromise of us sharing the bed. We've shared a bed more than once so once again it does nothing to me. I hold her in my arms and she rests her head and arm on my chest and we fall into a blissful slumber.

**Some amount of hours later…**

I wake up and see that Katniss is gone. On her side is a small envelope sealed with a kiss. I open it and proceed to read.

_Dear Peeta,_

_As much as I would've loved to watch your adorable blonde eyelashes flutter open, I had to get home to my family. My mom and dad are going to Jersey to visit our Aunt so it will just be me. I was thinking you could come over to my house since tomorrow's Saturday. I think I'll be free at around 12-1pm since Prim spends a lot of time with Rory at his house (I still don't believe they're dating). I miss you so much and love you beyond compare and I know you feel the same about me. Being your girlfriend was and still is the best decision I've ever made. I love you._

_Katniss_

At the bottom of the letter is another kiss. I sight out of happiness and put the letter back in the envelope and lay it on my bed. I'm secretly thankful I don't share a room with my brothers and look to see its 8:00. I turn on the TV and watch Family Guy before getting a text from Delly.

**-We need 2 talk**

_-No we don't_

**-Yes we do. Please just for a little while**

I think this over for a long while before typing my response.

_-Fine. But any funny business and I'm outta there_

**-Agreed. C U tomorrow 10**

_-C U_

I put my phone on the nightstand and wonder what I will tell Katniss. I know that I can't lie to her. Being the person she is she will automatically think we're on a date and I'm sure Delly will back it up. I also know that if I just go out and tell her she would probably bash my face in. I decide to tell her just as I'm about to leave so she can't fight me. Either way, I go to sleep with worry clear on my face.

**The next day**

I scrunch my face in horror as Katniss screams in my face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That bitch is planning something and you just decide to go have some fucking coffee? I should smack you."

"I know. I love you more than anything but I need to know why she cheated on me. Please?" I beg her. She hangs her head but nods solemnly. I thank her and kiss her head but she lifts it so I end up kissing her lips instead. We do that for a few minutes before I pull away and see tears running down her cheeks. She really doesn't want me to go.

"Hey, no tears. When it comes down to it. After all of this the only person I'll be going to is you, not her."

"You promise?" she asks sounding more broken then I've ever heard her in my life.

"I promise. You love me, real or not real?"

"Real, so very real," she says and kisses me. I hug her and then walk down the street to her house. I ring the doorbell and she comes out wearing jeans and an orange T-shirt.

"Hi."

"Hi Delly, you ready?" I ask her and my face serious and impassive. She nods and grabs her purse before closing the door and we're on our way. We end up sitting in the little park for pre-school children and that's when everything comes out.

"I'm sorry Peeta. You and Katniss were so close. It's like she was your girlfriend and not me. I had guys come up to me and ask me if you guys were dating," she says and I remember that time in freshmen year when she got a bunch of Valentine's gifts from boys in the school, most she didn't even know. It was hilarious.

"You do have to admit Katniss is beautiful. Most of the boys in the school are crushing on her. And what makes her different is that she doesn't flaunt it around. In fact, she couldn't care less. She's amazing and it took you breaking my heart to realize it."

"Do you remember our time together? When we would have flour fights in your dad's kitchen and he would get mad at us? Or when we would go to my house and make out in the bed for hours? Those times were real. Not like the experiences with Katniss. She's a performer. She's just going to play you and run straight into Gale or Finnick's arms. Maybe even Cato's..." she says looking to see if her point was accomplished. I know that this isn't true and I think about what Katniss told me this morning. She loves me. She needs me by her side and giving into Delly's lies will not help her out at all.

"Look Delly, I don't know what's going on in you brain, but I know my Katniss would never do that. She needs me and loves me unlike some people."

"Please forgive me?"

"I don't know," I say and walk away just in time before I hear her burst into tears. I sprint the rest of the way back to Katniss's house where I know she'll be. She opens the door and gasps at my appearance.

"Peeta are you okay?" she asks in a concerned voice.

"Is anyone home?" I ask panting.

"No," she replies simply.

"Good," I reply and my mouth devours hers. She's surprised at first but then gives in and kisses me back with an equal amount of vigor.

**Katniss's POV**

He moves his hands to my waist where be pulls me on him and I gasp at his dominance.

"God Peeta," I say in a strained whisper before fusing our mouth together again. By now we are in the house and he's pushed me up against the door.

"I need you…now," he says and slides his tongue into my mouth. I have so many things swirling inside of me at this moment. Desire, Love, and something else I cannot describe.

He moves us up the stairs and into my room where he flings me on the bed like I'm nothing and I find it the sexist thing in the world.

"You have no idea the effect you can have," he whispers in my ear. I moan in response and that apparently drives him wild.

"Katniss," he hisses in between his teeth and I stare into his eyes. The areas close to his pupils are a warm baby blue and proceed to grow darker until they are a night blue at the rims.

"Your eyes are amazing," I whisper and kiss him hard. He lets out a hard jut of breath and flips us over so I'm hovering on top of him. We remain in this position and he undresses us before flipping us over.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Peeta."

It all happens so quickly and right as he's about to take me I identify the feeling.

Lust. Pure unyielding lust.

And it's this that lasts us through the night.

**The next day**

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up in a good mood that I can't identify until I see Katniss sleeping with the sheets covering only her waist down.

Oh. My. God.

A grin appears on my face and I look at the time.

8:53 am

I guess that me and Katniss slept the day and I briefly wonder what my dad thinks of this. I remember I left him a note saying I was going to stay late at her house so it wouldn't sound weird if I said I fell asleep there. Luckily, my dad trusts her and knows that we won't do anything.

Or so he thought.

I was afraid that my aggression from yesterday would cause her to be distant but she was closer to me than before. She acted as if I was the best thing in the world and although I liked it, it wasn't the girl I fell in love with. I told her this and she responded by acting like her normal self…with a frisky side that I've grown every fond of. The newness of everything wore of a week later and we walked hand in hand to one of her recitals. She was exceptionally excited and worried since the guy that's supposed to make the decision of whether she got in or not would be attending and she wanted to please him as much as possible. The same goes for Gale. Katniss leaves me after a while to get ready and I'm alone. A lady sits next to me with an adorable black haired girl. Her eyes are a dark chocolate brown like Katniss's, but her mother wears black contacts with little flecks of red like a thirsty vampire.

"Um, ma'am? I hate to be rude but where did you get those contacts?" I ask her.

"I got them at the Capitol. It's this hot new store on 5th avenue. I plan on getting her some next month," she says propping the little girl on her lap. She looks like she's about 4 or 5 years old and stares at me with curiosity.

"Isn't that a bit young?"

"Actually no, in my case this is a good age. I got mines when I was five. I wanted to make sure her eyes were able to handle them."

"My girlfriend, Katniss, and her best friend, Gale, both wear grey contacts. It really makes her eyes pop," I tell the lady and she nods.

"I was going to get those for her. They look absolutely adorable and I don't think it would be appropriate to get the ones I wear. These are a bit to promiscuous," she says with a light laugh. We don't talk further because the show is starting and Katniss is supposed to be opening and closing it. The lights dim and I see Katniss in knee length blue dress. Her hair is in a pony tail slung on her shoulder and when she sings everyone and everything is silent except for the music.

Once upon a time our world was on fire and I loved to watch it burn  
Wild and reckless, never any limits, guess I had a lot to learn  
Cause fire turns to embers, embers to ashes that blow away too soon

Now everything after you is like having wine after whiskey  
It went from do anything for you babe to you don't even miss me  
Once you've tasted a love that strong you can't go back  
And you can't settle on anything less  
And that's what gets me. It's like having wine after whiskey

Looking back I guess it's really for the best, still you're something that I crave  
Even though I know it was right to let you go. You're a habit hard to break  
I got used to being high and nothing that I try seems good enough right now

It's all so watered down like having wine after whiskey  
It went from do anything for you babe to you don't even miss me  
Once you've tasted a love that strong  
You can't go back and you can't settle on anything less  
And that's what gets me. It's like having wine after whiskey

Once you've tasted a love that strong you can't go back  
And you can't settle on anything less  
And that's what gets me.  
It's like having wine  
it's like having wine after whiskey

Once upon a time our world was on fire and I loved to watch it burn  
Wild and reckless, never any limits, guess I had a lot to learn  
Cause fire turns to embers, embers to ashes that blow away too soon

Now everything after you is like having wine after whiskey  
It went from do anything for you babe to you don't even miss me  
Once you've tasted a love that strong you can't go back  
And you can't settle on anything less  
And that's what gets me. It's like having wine after whiskey

Looking back I guess it's really for the best, still you're something that I crave  
Even though I know it was right to let you go. You're a habit hard to break  
I got used to being high and nothing that I try seems good enough right now

It's all so watered down like having wine after whiskey  
It went from do anything for you babe to you don't even miss me  
Once you've tasted a love that strong  
You can't go back and you can't settle on anything less  
And that's what gets me. It's like having wine after whiskey

Once you've tasted a love that strong you can't go back  
And you can't settle on anything less  
And that's what gets me.  
It's like having wine  
it's like having wine after whiskey

When she's done the crowd erupts in cheers. She bows and blows a kiss before trotting off stage. The rest of the performance is a blur until the ending when Katniss comes out looking like an entirely different person.

She is now wearing a long flowing black dress and her hair is flowing in waves. She's wearing pointed black heels and crimson red lipstick. She music plays and a chill runs down everyone's back.

**(This is Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood. If you have problems and are scared easily do not read it or listen to the song. The video scares the shit out of me and I can't watch it without looking behind me for a Cadillac. I do not want to be responsible for anyone being scared and I do not want any hate mail about it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade  
Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day  
One is for his wife,  
The other for the woman who loved him at night  
Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time

And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye, Bye Bye, Bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye

Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs

Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone  
Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long  
They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them  
Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time

And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Yeah yeah

It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face  
They shared a crimson smile and just walked away  
And left the secret at the grave

And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

When she is over the crowd cheers once more and the curtains close in front of her. When they reopen everyone that preformed is on stage. They talk for a while more before the show is over. The lady's eldest daughter, apparently her name is Leah, comes and I remember her from the violin solo. She says good bye to me and leaves with her daughter. Katniss comes a short while later in the same dress and a long over coat made of wool. She is still wearing the heels and looks as radiant and mysterious as she did on that stage.

"You're beautiful," I tell her and bring her lips to mine. She wraps her arms around my next and I do the same to her waist. I pull her close to me and lose myself in her lips. She smiles into the kiss and pulls away much to my dismay.

"As much as I love you, we can't have sex in front of Julliard people," Katniss whispers to me.

"Where are they?"

"Third row to in the middle. She's are so scary," Katniss whispers sneaking glances at them. I look and see a tall woman with a sharp face and her grey hair in a tight bun. She wears a suit and scribbles things down on her note pad before getting up and disappearing without a trace.

"What's her name?"

"Alma Coin. Principal of Julliard," she says with a sigh.

"Damn."

"I know."

We talk a bit more before we leave. I lace her hand through mine and we leave the theater.

**Katniss's POV**

I walk down the street with Peeta singing 'Man Down' by Rihanna. People on the street turn and listen to me singing and Peeta play the karaoke version of the song on his phone. I don't even have to strain the high parts because I sang this song so much. When it's over people actually clap and I smile, finding shyness in me from singing that I haven't felt in years. Peeta smiles and kisses me and all the fear melts away. He walks me to my house and I find myself dreading having to part ways.

"I wish you didn't have to go," I say running my hand down his arm and grabbing his hand.

"I know, but what you think will happen when you go to Julliard. I'm going to culinary school so I can open my own restaurant. We are most likely not going to see each other a lot and we need to adjust to the not being near each other all the time," he tells me. I nod and kiss his cheek before saying good bye. I close the door and see Prim eating something on the steps.

"You really love him don't you?" Prim asks me.

"Yeah, he's everything to me."

"You should be careful. That Delly chick will not give up until Peeta is back on her arm. You need to alert Peeta. He loves you but he's way to nice to let Delly know she's not wanted and is probably sending her mixed signals."

"But like Johanna says, 'I'm a flame. And flames work best when they burn. And if there's anyone that can make me burn it's her," I say and slink past her. She looks shocked and her mouth hangs open. I walk up to my room and hang my dress in my closet and my coat as well. I slide the heels off and leave the makeup on. My pets seriously did a good job today. I put on some sleep shorts and a tank top. I take some pictures for future reference and send two to Peeta. He, of course, is complimenting me and saying I look to pretty to be sleeping. I say that it's a natural beauty and he laughs. I hang up and then go on my laptop to finish my homework. I type it up quicker than I would've thought and save it to be printed tomorrow. I play on my laptop a while more. I play silly games like maze games and others based on things I've seen in commercials. It's a bit boring at first but sleep just won't come to me although it's at least midnight and Prim as already went to bed. I find this crazy but I pick up my phone and call the last person I would ever expect to call.

Mom.

**Ok, I know the ending wasn't that much of a cliffhanger but I will try to make the conversation interesting so you don't' fall asleep at the computer, laptop, phone, Etc. I want to give a huge thank you to all the people who are reading this because I honestly think it's going nowhere. You guys are awesome!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya everybody! I missed you all like crazy! I'm kinda pumped because my birthday is coming up and I want to get a bunch of presents. I don't have much to say except thank you for supporting me in this journey of mine. I have no experience in Modern Day and your reviews are making me want to smile. You guys are the best!**

**Peeta: The last chapter was awesome**

**Me: Thank you honey, you and Katniss are getting closer by the minute**

**Peeta: Yeah, I think she's really happy**

**Me: She is. I didn't like how stubborn she was in the books. If I wrote the hunger games, which I didn't, I would've made her more open to your love because you're damn well good at it.**

**Peeta: Thanks SG *kisses cheek***

**Me: I kinda want to talk to you about something**

**Peeta: What?**

**Me: I kinda as to do with you and Kat's relationship**

**Peeta: You can't give us a break can you? *folds arms***

**Me: Hey, I'm trying to wean myself off of your love so I can make you miserable so I can make more people like my story**

**Peeta: You're evil**

**Me: I know. You'll think I'm even more evil at the end of the next chapter**

**Peeta: Oh no**

**Me: Oh yes *grins evilly***

**Katniss's POV**

I dial her number and she picks up after a few seconds.

"Hello?" she asks in her smooth calm voice. I smile appears on my lips as I respond.

"Hi mom."

"Hey sweetie, how ya doing?" she asks as if I'm not calling her in 1 in the morning.

"Who is it Susan?" I hear my dad ask from somewhere else.

"Katniss Joseph," she says and I hear my dad's anxious footsteps. Me and my dad have always been closer than me and my mom. When I wanted cookies and my mom put them on top of the fridge my dad would be the one to pick me up and help me get them. We would go down to the basement and eat cookie while singing to songs on the radio. It's moments like this that were the norm for us until he joined the police force. Moments like those diminished until they were a rarity. After Prim was born things were worse and when he found my crying in the basement listening to Rihanna and eating snickerdoodles he took me to the station for the first time. I was about 6 then and all those big men in navy blue shooting guns should've scared the shit out of me but it got me excited. I asked him if I could and with a lot of fighting and begging he agreed. I watched him do it and he helped me set up when I took my first shot. I was almost a bull's eye and probably would've if I hadn't fallen over from the kick back. He laughed and helped me until I was able to shoot like a pro. Now I give him a run for his money.

"Hey Kit-Kat. I've missed you so much," he says in his thick voice. I smile and tell him I missed him too and he talks about everything that went on at the house. He tells me that they'll be back by next week Friday and that he'll bring souvenirs. I thank him and talk to my mother a bit longer before hanging up and finding sleep.

I wake up the next day and Peeta comes to my house with the others. We talk and laugh but all I can focus on is Peeta staring at me in my jeans shorts and white tank top with fiery red flats. After a while he says that he wants to talk to me about something and leads me to my room when we end up having sex. We lay there, breathless and sweaty when Peeta turns to me.

"That was amazing," he says and I smile.

"I know," I tell him and we catch our breath. We just lay there with the sheets covering our waist down when Finnick barges in.

"Finnick!" We scream in unison and I pull the covers up.

"What it's not like we didn't hear you guys. We had to hide Johanna's phone to keep her from recording you guys and putting it on Facebook."

"Oh my god," I say and burry my face in my hand.

"Hey, from what I heard it was pretty hot. Can I join round 2?"

"Finnick," Peeta warns. Just to toy with him I allow images of naked Finnick and Peeta at my very will and a sly smile creeps up my face. Peeta sees this and his eyes darken.

"Get the fuck out," he says in a deep menacing voice that does things to my body.

"Okay dude, chill out," Finnick says holding his hands up in surrender before nodding me and leaving. I get out of bed and put on my clothes and Peeta does the same.

"That's what you get for not fucking me when I told you to," say not even looking at him and he exhales.

I finally look and him and say, "You didn't really think I would screw him right? Annie would kill me."

I shove him and he grabs my arm and pulls me into him and flips me over so I'm under him.

"You. Are. Mine."

His eyes that are various colors of blue seems to switch places over and over again until you get a dark, afternoon blue that turns me on.

"Oh God," I respond he basically fucks my brains out and when he's done I can't feel my legs.

"Don't ever play with me again," he says while putting on his clothes and stalks out the room.

It takes me a full 10 minutes to regain my senses and that's only from Peeta coming and telling me sorry over and over. I tell him that I'm fine and we join the others down stairs.

"You guys are too horny for my taste," Annie says holding Finnick's hand.

"Oh please, remember than number we did with that Britney Spears song? That was dirty," Johanna says.

"Oh yeah, I think it was called three or something," I say and gale walks in.

"I would love to see you do that," He whispers in Jo's ear causing me and Annie to laugh. Finnick comes in and actually sides with Gale.

"I agree. I don't think there would be anything hotter than watching Annie to a sexy dace for me."

"Same here," Peeta says and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile and ask the girls if they're in and they say yes. We say bye to the boys and run to the basement where I kept all the outfits.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Annie whispers and she fixes her shirt.

"Neither can I, if Gale says anything I'm stopping the song and killing him," Johanna says and we laugh. I put on my heels and we do a quick routine check and find that we memorized everything. Once we are ready I text Peeta to put on the karaoke version of three by Britney spears. Once I hear the music we get into our poses and the boys hoot. We get through the song quickly and by the time we're done I'm positive we left them all with boners.

"So," we say in unison, "what do you think?"

"I think I need a cold shower," Gale says and the boys nod in agreement. We laugh and head back to the basement and change into our regular clothes.

We sit on the couch and watch Victorious while we wait for Hollywood Heights to come on. I've never been one for soap operas but Hollywood Heights just has so much drama. I mean with Loren winning the contest and working with Eddie who is trying to get rid of Chloe, it's so riveting! When Hollywood Heights comes on we are ecstatic and are practically jumping out of our seats. We watch the ending and when Chloe is found with pills lying motionless on the floor me and Johanna flip out.

"Oh hell no! Hello fucking no!" Johann screams and I'm right with her.

"That bitch as got to be kidding me! She cheated on him and now she wants to freaking try to kill herself for him? I don't believe it!"

"Well believe it! I can't believe the parings in this thing! Eddie is a freaking cougar! He shouldn't be with her," Annie says and we flip out some more.

"Are you kidding me? They belong together! If there's anyone he shouldn't be with it's that little bitch Chloe! She's ruining his life and he likes it!" I shout and she cringes.

"Guys it's just a show," Finnick says.

"Don't' mess with me Odair. I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it," I tell him and he shuts up. Gale and Peeta just spend the rest of the time calming us down. Once we're calm we're talking about it.

"That was an awesome ending though," Johanna says and I nod.

"I wouldn't have expected that," I reply and Peeta breaks in.

"I hate to disturb you but you guys need to be practicing for French," Peeta reminds us so we start talking about the show in French.

"Je ne crois pas sérieusement Chloe ferait ςa! Veut-elle que Eddie mal?" I say to her

"Elle veut juste être célèbre et faire un tas d'argent. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas de talent si elle se nourrit d'Eddie pour obtenir son argent," Johanna replies.

"Je la déteste," I tell her.

"Je sais que le droit," she replies.

"What?" Annie asks from the other side of the couch. Out of all of us she's the only one taking Spanish so she has no clue what we're saying.

"Nothing Annie," Johanna says. We sit around and talk when Prim comes in wearing jeans and a sweater. Her hair is pulled into a pony tail and she's wearing boots instead of flats.

"Hey little duck," I say and she comes to hug me.

"Hey Katniss. I'm going to change then come back here okay?"

"Yeah," I say nodding and she greets Peeta and the others and trots upstairs.

"She's growing up so fast. I remember when she was that quiet little girl that would cry whenever she heard a gunshot at the station," Gale says and I nod.

"It's that little brother of yours, he's the one making her grow up," I say and shove him lightly. He laughs and shoves me back causing me to smile.

Prim comes down a bit latter and sits on my lap little a baby.

"Why are you sitting on my lap?"

"Because you're squishy," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shut up," I say and push her off me where she lands into Gale's lap.

"Scratch that, he's squishy," she says and buries her face into his chest. I purse my lips and he smiles.

"Hey, don't pout, there's room for one more," he says and opens his arms. I move closer and snuggle into him and he kisses my forehead.

"See, you both don't need to fight. If I see you guys fighting over anything again you will pay for it," he says and tickles us. We start laughing and squealing and he just grins.

"You're not our father," Prim says and I nod.

"Well I'm his back up and I don't see him around do I?" He says and we shut up. Johanna, Finnick, and Annie leave after about an hour and it's just Prim, Peeta, Gale, and I. After a while I start playing on my phone and Prim falls asleep on Gale's lap.

"If Rory saw this he would punch me," Gale says and I laugh.

"That boy is too grown up for his age. Hazelle needs to keep tabs on him."

"Nah, he's a good guy. From what I heard he treats Prim well," Gale tell me and I nod.

"Do you guys want to stay over for dinner?" I ask and they nod. Prim and I get up to make dinner and Peeta sits next to Gale while they watch the game. I take out my phone and put on Womanizer by Britney Spears and start singing along.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

__I sing the first verse and Prim starts to sing as she gets food out the fridge.

_Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby  
_

When she finishes I turn on the stove and take the spices from her while we sing the hook.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

I start up the next verse as Prim starts stirring and I put the chicken in the oven.

_Daddy-O  
you got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
that's just who you are, baby_

Lollipop

Prim makes a pop with her mouth and I almost laugh.

_Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
to think that I  
would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

When I'm done we start up the chorus while I put tea on the stove.

__

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
You Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Me and Prim sing the bridge and I notice Gale and Peeta watching us.__

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)  
it would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't 'cause we don't  


I let Prim take the hook while I taste the stew I have on the stove and decide it needs more salt.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
you're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
you're a Womanizer, baby  
you you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

Afterwards I pick up the chorus and Prim tastes for me.

_Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer_

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

She nods to signify it's good and we sing the end.__

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
you're a Womanizer  
Oh Womanizer oh  
you're a Womanizer, baby 

By the time we finish everything is prepared and we are just waiting for the chicken and stew.

"You guys work well when singing," Peeta says.

"Thanks, it's kind of a thing we do," Prim says and washes her hands.

"Well it was awesome. Your voice is really pretty Prim," Peeta says and Prim blushes. I know that she likes Peeta and that if there was anyone she would want as my possible husband it would be him. Prim didn't like Cato and called him a Man-whore the first time she met him. I scolded her and ended up laughing at how right her accusations were.

I walk up to Peeta and wrap my arms around his waist before speaking.

"So you complement my sister before me. That's not cool," I say and lay my head on his chest.

"I hear you sing all the time. In case you didn't know this was my first time hearing her sing," Peeta says matter-of-factly and I smack his chest playfully.

"You suck."

"No you," he says with a wag of the eyebrows and I blush furiously. Gale grins and Prim looks like she's going to puke.

"TMI man, TMI," she says and takes some coke out the fridge.

"Peeta! You probably just scarred her for life!" I say and he just laughs and kisses my neck. When everything's all cooked we eat at the table and talk about school.

"So do you have any idea what colleges you want to go to?" I ask Prim.

"I don't know, I think I might go to Julliard like you," she says shrugging.

"Sweetheart, you need to work hard if you want to get into Julliard. I've been preparing since I was 10 and you just sing for fun. I'm in LaGuardia just for Julliard. I honestly think you should try and get into a school for medical training. You spend a lot of time with mom at the hospital and know a lot. I'm sure that if you get some letter of recommendation from the doctors there you could get in to one of those colleges. I think your should stay with mom at the hospital on the weekends and try and pick up a lot of stuff so your wouldn't slag."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing. I spend at least 3-5 hours with our music teacher trying to learn as much as I can about music so I can survive Julliard and possibly be one of the best students there. It's the only way I can have a career in music," I tell her and she nods. She promises to call mom tonight as ask her if she can spend weekends with her at the hospital. I smile and Peeta tells me that he might try and get into culinary school. He's an amazing baker and would probably do good having his own business. I smile and he smiles back as we start eating again.

The rest of the meal is filled with a lot of laughter and fun and by the time we finish we are laughing our asses off. Prim and I go into the kitchen to clean up and then Gale tells us that he's going home to his family. I nod and Prim tells him to say hi to Rory and he nods. He says bye to Peeta and then he's out the door. When I'm done washing Prim dries them off and puts them in their rightful place. I plop down on the couch and Peeta slings his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asks and nuzzles my neck.

"Yeah I'm just really worn out. With school, college, and you, I guess I just need to slow down a bit," she says and leans into me and closes her eyes.

"Hey if I'm causing you stress than you should tell me. I'll do anything to make sure you're happy," I tell her and kiss her forehead. She sighs in content and wraps her arms around my waist before speaking.

"You are the least of my problems. If anything it's these stupid college applications. I understand half of what it's saying, and I'm having trouble figuring out what colleges I would like to go to besides Julliard. I must get in to Julliard," she says and I chuckle.

"My problems are the essays. They're so hard."

"Oh those are easy. Besides performing arts writing is my other specialty. Remember that time when we were in 3rd grade and I wrote that horror story?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, that was the most romantic horror story in the world. What 9 year old can write a story about a psychopathic killer that kills people trying to find a heart for his wife that needs a heart transplant that they can't afford?"

"A nine year old that is obsessed with chucky movies," she says smiling.

"But that had nothing to do with chucky!"

"Oh well," she says and sits up, "It still got me an A plus where as you got a C for your story and a boy that lost his dog and found it in his kitchen cupboard. I mean what story is that?"

"A story written by a 9 year old!" I say and she laughs. It becomes contagious and we are on the floor laughing like we're crazy. Prim comes in about 10 minutes later and looks at us like we're crazy before going to her room. It takes about half an hour before we stop laughing and manage to sit back on the couch.

"That was hilarious!" Katniss says wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know," I tell her. We spend the rest of the night talking before Katniss falls asleep and I carry her to her room. I lay her down in her bed and turn to leave before she takes my arm.

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

I climb into bed with her where she lays her head on my chest. As if on instinct I wrap my arms around her and she sighs in content.

"Sweet dreams my love," I say and we fall into a blissful sleep.

**The end to another amazing chapter! I really want to thank you all for your support in this thing! I plan and ending it in about 3-4 chapters so stick with me. I uploaded a new one-shot called Young Love and it's about how my darling boy Peeta could've fallen in love with Katniss in my own way. I for one think that the other way could've been better so I came up with my own. Please read, review, and favorite this story and the others I have which you can find in my profile by clicking on my name at the top of this chapter next to the woman (Suzanne Collins). I would be honored to know what you think because I'm seriously self conscious of my work and I would like to know if I'm doing okay. See you later!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya everybody! This chapter has a HUGE turning point in Katniss and Peeta's relationship. We also have a time change. Katniss and Peeta have now graduated, Katniss got accepted to Julliard (Yay!) and Peeta go into culinary school. I once again am at a loss of words for your support in this story. I couldn't be happier that you guys are still here no matter what I do and I am truly honored. Thanks a lot!**

**Me: Well, this chapter will make you want to kill me**

**Peeta: Why?**

**Katniss: Yeah what are you going to do to us?**

**Me: Can't say, if I do then no one will read the chapter duh**

**Peeta: But you're an awesome writer. They'll read it no matter what**

**Me: Hey, I'm no Suzanne Collins; I can't just make people love my stories with one word. I have to work hard to earn their respect.**

**Peeta: I guess, but before the chapter I want to do this *leans in and kisses Katniss* No matter what SG does to make you hate me, me hate you, or me hate each other, I will always love you. You are my everything.**

**Katniss: Oh Peeta *hugs him fiercely* I love you too. Please don't royally screw up**

**Me: Oh he's going to royally screw up. Your would be lucky that I love Everlark so much or he would be out your life forever**

**Katniss: Okay, bye Peeta**

**Peeta: Bye Katniss *tear runs down cheek***

**XXX**

**Graduation Day**

**Katniss's POV**

I rearrange my graduation dress over and over again as I sit on the couch while ironically watching High School Musical 3: Senior Year. I watch them dance in the grass and I momentarily wonder if that will happen in my school. My dress is a soft blue and my heels are silver. I think that I look ridiculous in heel but Prim assures me I look gorgeous. She wears a yellow sun dress with matching heels as she takes pictures on her blackberry of me.

"Katniss you look fine, now smile wider," she says and I do. The light flashes and I blink right before the picture is taken.

"She's right honey," my mom says. Her dress is a pale white and she stands behind my dad who is wearing a black suit.

"You look beautiful. I'm sure that Peeta would think so," my dad says and I blush. Although Peeta and I have been friends for years he's never met my parents. He's supposed to visit us when we finish graduation so they can have a proper meeting. I check the time and see that it's half an hour until graduation and we need to get there. I tell this to everyone and we pile into my car and go.

I get out and I'm immediately tackled by Annie and Johanna.

"Hey Katniss," Annie says, "Let me see your dress."

I open the gown to reveal my dress. Annie gasps and says that it's beautiful and Johanna nods in approval. Annie shows me hers and it's a pretty strapless pink dress and Johanna is wearing a gold one. We talk a while more before three dashing men start walking up to us.

"Hi."

"HI."

Peeta leans in and kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck. His arms snake around my waist and I smile into the kiss. It doesn't last as long as I would've liked because my family is watching.

"Let me see your suit," I ask him and he opens his gown.

"Oooh snazzy, you look good," I say and he grins.

"Not as good as you do. That dress is beautiful," he says. I blush slightly and tell him that my stylist and friend, Cinna, made it. He's supposed to come today so I have to keep my eye out of him. I take Peeta's hand and lead him to where my family now stands.

"Peeta!" my sister shouts and she runs up to him. She gives him a huge bear hug and Peeta almost falls.

"Hey Prim, how's my Junior High Graduate doing today?"

"She's fine. Comes meet our parents," she says and takes his hand. She practically drags him over there and I start laughing and try to catch up to them.

"Mom, Dad, this is Katniss's boyfriend Peeta Mellark," Prim says. I scowl at her and she just smiles before going to mom's side.

"Hello Peeta, I'm Susan, this is my husband Joseph," my mom says. Peeta shakes her hand and smiles at her.

"It's my pleasure to meet you. Katniss has told me nothing but wonderful things," he tells them. I've only talked to him about my father. My mother has always been a subject that never mattered a lot to me so I felt it didn't matter to my relationship with Peeta as well. I don't voice this of course. Instead I just loop my arm through Peeta's, rest my head on his arm, and listen to how he makes my family fall in love with him the way I did.

It's about 10 minutes later before Johanna comes and tells me and Peeta that the graduation is starting. I part was with them to go to the graduate's area and I cling to Peeta even more. Today is technically the last day of school as well so this will most likely be the last time I step foot in LaGuardia high school. I sit and grasp Peeta's hand for dear life. The whole ceremony starts with a bunch of speeches and the band plays and just a bunch of things that are going on. I honestly don't pay attention to any of it and instead I close my eyes and only open them except for Annie's turn.

"Annie Josephine Cresta."

Annie gets up and gives us wide smiles before walking onto stage. She accepts her diploma and shakes hands with all her teachers. When she sits down she has tears running down her eyes.

"You did it."

She turns to me and smiles through her teary eyes.

"Yeah," she pauses to wipe under her eyelids, "I guess I did."

I close my eyes for the rest of the students and open them quickly when a familiar name is called.

"Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen."

I get up and smooth out my gown before walking up stage. I hear everyone clapping and feel Peeta's eyes on me the entire way and the thought that I'm graduating finally clicks. Tears form in my eyes and I realize that's why Annie was crying as well. I wipe them as soon as I get close to Snow and accept my diploma. Since I was failing math all through this semester he thought I wouldn't graduate. I, being the rebellious girl I am, asked a math wizard named Gale Hawthorne to help me out and I ended up being second best in my class. The first was Gale.

"Here you go Ms. Everdeen," he says with a curt voice. I can tell that it infuriates him that I pulled through.

"Thank you Principle Snow. I'm honored." He nods curtly and I turn to all my teachers. I shake hands with them and say polite words but when I approach Ms. Paylor I engulf her in a huge hug.

"Thank you for being there. Thank you for helping me achieve my goals and exceed my expectations. You will forever be my biggest influence," I whisper through tearful eyes. When I pull away she is crying and gives me a sweet smile.

"You will always be my favorite student," when she says this I have to choke back a sob. Instead I nod and kiss her cheek before going back to my seat and hugging my friends. I thank Gale for helping me and he just brushes it off.

"That's what big brothers are for right?" he said to me. I smiled at him and actually watch the rest of the graduation.

At least 8 kids go since it's not by class and when Gale's name is called everyone erupts in cheers. He's graduating as valedictorian and everyone is happy for him. He gives Snow a firm hand shake and a glare that can be seen from here. He thanks everyone and pays close attention to Darius like I did with Ms. Paylor and Darius pats him on the back.

"You're a good man Hawthorne. Don't let Julliard change that," and with that Gale is off the stage and next to Johanna. He grips her hand for dear life as he fights of the tears I know what to come.

The next person up is Johanna and she is ecstatic. She basically runs up the steps and almost trips' making everyone laugh, and hugs Snow when he hands her the diploma. After hugging her teachers she runs off stage and everyone is falling out of the chairs laughing. It takes about 5 minutes for us to calm down and then its Peeta's turn.

"Congratulations," I tell him and kiss him. He smiles and then walks upstairs. He takes him diploma and hugs Ms. Paylor whose eyes grow wide when he picks her up and spins her around. He kisses her on the cheek before sitting down next to me and kissing me again.

Finnick's the most civilized out of us all when it comes to graduation. He gets up and walks to Snow and shakes his hand firmly before doing the same to all the teachers except Ms. Paylor who he hugs. He slinks back to his seat and Annie talks his hand in her and he smiles. Out of all of us, only Annie and Peeta won't be attending Julliard. She wants to go to this fashion school and all though she'll still be in New York, Finnick acts as if she's moving to Africa. We watch the last person go up, then the Valedictorian's speech and other speeches before we meet us with our families.

"I did it!" I squeal and hug Prim. She wears a big grin and my dad picks me up and spins me around.

"My baby's a high school graduate!" he shouts as he spins me. My mom just hugs me but we've never been close and it does little to nothing to my good mood.

Peeta, Rye, Bannock, and Mr. Mellark come up to us and I hug Peeta. The rest of them congratulate me and I smile. Gale and the others come and we all hug and basically act like little kids.

We're college freshmen now. We can do whatever we want.

We walk hand in hand until Delly shows up asking to talk to Peeta. Being the softie he is he agrees and I spend the rest of the time fuming. While everyone's talking and laughing I slip away back in the direction they went. When I see them I stop dead in my tracks.

They're kissing.

I only feel sadness for a blink of a second before the fire that rests in the pit of my stomach has gasoline poured on it by none other than Delly fucking Cartwright.

I storm over to them and pull Delly away from him by her hair.

"You fucking bitch!" I shout and slap her. She stumbles and falls in her ridiculously high heels and I turn to Peeta.

"I thought you said you loved me! You said that I was the best choice you ever made and you go and cheat on me with her. That bitch that broke your heart. It's not fair. I gave you my heart and you just chewed it up and spit it out. You are nothing to me," I try to walk away when he grabs my arm.

"Katniss please let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain. You screwed up and how you'll have to deal with it. I hope you have a happy life with Delly," I walk away and this time he lets me go and tears fall from my eyes. I text Johanna everything and I know that she'll tell them. I walk home and Johanna comes with my family a few minutes later. I run straight to her and she holds me while I cry. If there's anyone's shoulder I would want to cry on its hers. She rubs my back and whispers reassurances and Prim snuggles into me. My dad strokes my hair and my mom goes to the kitchen to get cookie dough. It takes an hour for me to stop and the second I do Johanna starts talking.

"Katniss, I don't think Peeta meant to cheat on you. I was talking to him on the way here and he was a blubbering mess. It was Delly that kissed him Kat. Not the other way around. You know that he loves you more than anything and would do anything to get you back."

"No, he's the one who let me go. Who didn't stop me when I yelled at him. If he really loved me, he would've stopped me and explained. He means nothing to me anymore." She doesn't reply because she knows that I won't listen. Prim just hugs me and tells me it will get better as we eat cookie dough. Gale and the others come over after a while and tell me that Peeta's basically turned into a walker from The Walking Dead. I tell them that I don't care and they nod while getting some cookie dough for themselves. This is always how we mourn together. Eating cookie dough with Prim sitting on my lap. It's not until 5 o'clock in the morning that it finally it's me.

Peeta cheated on me. Our relationship is over.

**AWWWWW! They broke up. Don't worry you guys know I'm an Everlark supporter so the next chapter will be how the reunite as college freshmen. It will be well into the new semester by then. I'm still crossed between April and May for a timeline because I hate the winter. I again want to thank all of you for your support in this. Your reviews and favorites bring a smile to my face and I couldn't be happier. I'm also sorry for the delay in this chapter. I know I usually update within a few days but this chapter I've been anticipating and when the time came I was stumped. Please continue your support and review and favorite. I love you all!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up everybody! I have to thank all of you for your support in this story. Especially ChocolateCupcakes1 whose story is the most amazing thing I've ever read and if anyone thinks I'm wrong they are crazy. You guys must check it out! I don't care what you do as long as you read it. Anyway, this chapter was hard to write because I didn't know if I wanted Katniss to be bitter or not but instead I decided to make her rip his heart out of his chest, eat it, puke it up, and stomp on it. I will not tell you why and I beg to you all that you don't peek. I'm starting to think that my story is boring so I might speed it up a bit so I can take a break from writing. I started this immediately after Safe in My Arms (check it out!) so it's not as good as it since my brain was fried from the work I put into the other one. Even with this, you guys still stayed with me through my messed up plot moments and for thank I'm thankful. You guys are awesome!**

**Peeta: You fucking bitch!**

**Me: Why?**

**Peeta: Delly? Of all people Delly? Katniss won't even speak to me for what you did!**

**Me: I'm sorry; if it helps I had a hard time writing it**

**Peeta: Well it doesn't. Katniss is crying over me and you know I can't stand her crying**

**Me: Look, how about I make Katniss not cry over you and help mend your relationship huh? I could be like cupid**

**Peeta: You're a girl, don't you mean like Venus?**

**Me: Same thing!**

**Peeta: If you were Suzanne Collins you can make it the same thing but you're not so you can't**

**Katniss: I know I'm not talking to Peeta but I'm pretty sure everybody knows she's not Suzanne Collins thus not having any rights to the books she's written including The Hunger Games**

**Me: Yeah, I've also never written a song that was a hit in my life so I don't own any of the songs in this story as well.**

**Katniss: See? SG's innocent. Unlike you who cheated on me with that friggin' chipmunk Delly**

**Peeta: How is she a chipmunk?**

**Me: Well her cheeks are puffy like she's storing a bunch of nuts, her voice is high enough for her to be in the chipettes, and she's like 3 feet tall. I don't know what you saw in her**

**Katniss: Me too, no wonder she broke you guys up**

**Peeta: Why are you even talking to her? If it wasn't for her we would be together.**

**Katniss: You know what? You're right. F you SG!**

**Me: Oh come on!**

**December of Freshmen Year**

**Peeta's POV**

It's been six months since I've seen Katniss. Delly ruined my life when she kissed me that fateful day. After then Katniss wouldn't answer any of my phone calls or texts and basically cut me off from her life forever. I was still friends with the other though but not as close as we used to be because of her. Somewhere around August the pain withered and I could breathe again. I chose to go to the culinary school in my home state and soon Katniss faded from my thoughts.

Until yesterday morning.

The day started off normal. I woke up in my dorm with my friend, Justin, who left before me as usual. I ate breakfast and met up with my other friend, Mellissa who can make a mean Crème Brule. We walked down the halls to the assembly that was supposed to be held in the lunch room and Principle Trinket stood on a table.

"I am pleased to inform you thank in honor of our upcoming holidays, we will be taking a trip to New York to watch a performance by the students of Julliard and go behind the scenes to see what made the performance possible!" she said through the loud speaker. People started cheering and jumping while I was frozen in my place.

New York? Julliard? Katniss?

The minute I was sure that I've gotten over her I have to go be in her presence? I'm sure that she doesn't want to be near me as well. In fact she'll probably be in the back playing the piano or something. After all I heard it's hard for freshmen to be in the limelight.

"With Christmas just a week away, we will be leaving tomorrow at noon. If you do not wish to attend you may speak with me privately and we can have something arranged so you can have extra studies and keep up with your grades. The visit will be 2 weeks time and I would love to have you all attend. They will be very happy to get your reviews on their work."

Now I can't even back out unless I want to be bombarded with school work. Even if that wasn't so Mellissa and Justin would've forced me there. She tells us classes for today have been suspended to ensure proper preparation and that we may return to our dorms. The dean, Mr. Boggs, helps her down and Mellissa talks about how much fun she'll have. Justin meets up with us and they pick up a conversation fairly quick while contemplate what I would do if I saw her. Say 'Hi how's it going?' or run away like a wuss? I truly don't know. That's what leads me to here, I get off the bus and walk into the hotel that we are supposed to be staying in for the next three days that it takes to watch the show and learn about everything and take a class as to trying to learn some of the choreography. They parings are the same for the dorms and me and Justin say bye to Mellissa.

We are supposed to be there in half an hour so while Josh takes a quick shower I unpack and vice versa. We have about 15 minutes left so we grab a quick sandwich and head back to the bus where everyone is boarding.

The ride is short and I'm practically shaking as we enter the amazing school. If you can call it that. I would call it a mansion that is so amazing calling it a school is an insult. I know Katniss's eyes went wide when she saw this.

We walk in the big school and a lady leads us to the big theater where a Christmas theme is set up. We all file into our seats which are close to the stage and talk while we wait for the performance to start. The lights dim and what I see shocks me.

Katniss, standing on the stage wearing a Santa themed dress and red heels. Her lips and nails are the same blood red as the shoes and her black hair is sprinkled with sliver, white, and red glitter. She looks calm for a person that used to have stage fright before even stepping on stage. The orchestra starts and she starts singing.

_Ding, Dong_

Ding, Dong

Ding, Dong

Ding, Dong  
Ding  
Hark! How the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say,  
"Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold

Ding, dong, ding, dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling  
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air

Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,  
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

On, on they send  
Without end  
Their joyful tone  
To every home

Ding, Dong _[2x]___

Ding, Dong _[2x]___

Ding

Hark! How the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say,  
"Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold

Ding, dong, ding, dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling  
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air

Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,  
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

On, on they send  
Without end  
Their joyful tone  
To every home

Ding, Dong _[2x]___

Ding, Dong _[2x]___

Ding, Dong

_Ding_

__The orchestra plays and I notice it consists of Gale. He seems like he is floating on cloud 9 as he plays the guitar. He looks so much older too. He's a bit more buff, he's got a light stubble, and his hair is spikier. Katniss looks happy as her forearms extend slightly and a light smile caresses her face. She starts up again and the small smile grows bigger with every note._  
Hark! How the bells  
Sweet __silver bells__  
All seem to say,  
"Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold_

Ding, dong, ding, dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling  
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air

Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,  
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

On, on they send  
Without end  
Their joyful tone  
To every home 

The music plays again and then comes to an abrupt halt. The crowd cheers for her and she bows lightly and while doing so her eyes catch mine.

They sparkle with excitement and surprise before she straightens up and blows me a kiss before walking off the stage. Mellissa notices and nudges my arm.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's kinda my ex," I say while imagining if that kiss her on my lips.

"What did you do for a beautiful woman like her to dump you?" Mellissa asks. I know that she has a light crush on me but would never act on it. When I tell her the whole thing about Delly she smacks my arm.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Because you're a douche bag for letting her go. I know how persistent you are and you should've gone to her house a talked to her."

"Don't you think I tried that? I sat in my room and cried for months before I actually pulled my shit together and it's killing me that she moved on! I want her to be mine so badly but being the stubborn person she is she would never talk to me again! I would kill to be with her right now and you aren't helping me at all by rubbing it in!" She looks at me like I'm a monster and that's when I shrink back into my seat. The other guests leave and the lady I recognize as Principle Coin walks onto the stage. She doesn't look as menacing as she did when she came to Katniss's show but creepy all the same. She makes a short introduction about Julliard and the students before Katniss, Gale, Johanna, and Finnick come out.

"Hi everyone, I'm Katniss Everdeen and these are my friends, Gale Hawthorne, Johanna Mason, and Finnick Odair. We were all performing in the piece you just saw whether it was singing or playing the music. For the next 2 weeks you will be learning about everything that we do in Julliard and about New York if you haven't been here before. But before we do all of the fun stuff we are going to give you a brief tour of Julliard so you won't get lost so pay close attention to everything we're saying."

"Now before we go does anyone have any questions?" Katniss asks and a few people raise their hands.

"You in the purple jacket," she says, a boy whose name I remember as Harry stands up. He's a player and will screw anything with a beating heart.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Not even in your wettest dreams. Next?"

A few chuckles spread through the crowd and a few more hands shoot up.

"Uh, you in the blue dress," Gale says pointing to Mellissa.

"Are you guys related?"

"Actually no, Gale and I have been friends since we were little kids. He's my partner in almost everything, include music. IF it weren't for him I would've have even been singing up there," Katniss says.

"Speaking of, here's my next question, was that your real voice?"

"Yeah, I've been singing for a long time so my voice is more developed than it should be."

"I don't believe you," she says crossing her arms.

"Oh really?" Katniss asks raising her eyebrows.

"Yes."

_When I see you face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause your amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause your amazing just the way you are_

She stops and everyone claps for her while Mellissa just stares at her mesmerized.

"Does that answer your question?"

Mellissa nods.

"Good. Now, I would like everyone to follow me and Katniss and not to trail off. Julliard is a very big school and it's easy to get lost here," Gale says walking off. Everyone follows and I walk up to Katniss.

**Katniss's POV**

"Hi," Peeta says to me.

"Hi," I reply in a quiet tone. Peeta hasn't changed at all the past few months. The only thing is that he looks stronger and sexier. I've long since forgave him for what went on with Delly. Considering she isn't here and he's talking to me he must miss me. The rage in his eyes when that guy asked me out almost made me run up to him and tell him that I will always belong to him. It was amazing and wicked and…sexy. So very sexy I had to contain the squeal of excitement that threatened to come out of me.

"How are you?"

"I'm holding out. Exceeding expectations here I guess," I say looking around as we walk with the group.

"That's good. You seemed really happy up there," he says motioning to the stage behind us.

"I was. I've only been here 4 months and I've done over 30 shows. The people find my voice remarkable. That girl wasn't the first person to question my talent."

"Then why were you so harsh on her?"

Damn. What do I say? I can't necessarily tell him I thought she was your girlfriend and wanted her to suffer.

"I just had a long day. Someone put my dress in the wrong dressing room and I almost had to walk out there in jeans and a wool sweater," I tell him laughing. He laughs too and it's almost as if the whole thing with Delly never happened.

"So how are things with you and your family?"

"Good. Mom is doing more operations and Dad got promoted to Chief of Police. Even Prim's doing well."

"What's going on with Prim?"

"She's got a job at the hospital. Schools are begging for her now. She loves all the attention," I say with a light chuckle.

"I bet. Prim's always been one for the spotlight," the walk is silent for a few more moments before something prods me to speak

"I missed you."

His head pops up like I just said an insult, "What?"

"I-I missed you Peeta," the words sound so foreign to me. Having not spoken his name for months makes it sound fresh, like a dandelion in the spring.

I like it.

"You-you missed me?"

"Yes Peeta, why is it so hard to understand? I haven't seen you for 6 months. It's only natural that I would miss you." Why is it so hard for him to get it?

"I missed you too." The words glide across his lips like silk. Smooth and soft. Unharming.

I like this too.

A shy smile appears on my face and he looks at me. No, look doesn't describe it. Gape is a better word. He gapes at me like I'm the best thing in the world. Like a hung the moon and created the sunset he loves so much. He makes me feel special.

I like it.

He turns away when we realize that the group is gone. Peeta looks like he'll flip out and I giggle at the sight. His eyes snap to mine and I give him a warm smile.

"You do remember I go to school here and know the route the group's taking right?"

The look on Peeta's face is hilarious. I laugh some more before tugging him through some passage ways in attempt to take the short cut. I'm almost there when my friend, Jackson, stops me.

"And where do you think you're going my little song bird?" He says crossing his arms.

"I'm kind of on a timer here," I say trying to pass him but he stops me.

"Ah ah ah, who's he?"

"This is Peeta Mellark, Peeta this is my friend Jackson, he had to use the bathroom so I'm taking him back to the group so he doesn't get lost. You know how big Julliard is," I lie perfectly. I remember how Peeta said I could trick people into thinking down is up and grass is a perfect snack for lunch. I laughed at him then but things happened and now I can lie to anyone without skipping a beat.

"Okay, you better not be lying to me."

"I'm not," I say curtly. He looks into my eyes and I look into his and make sure not to look away. We have a stare down for a minute before he lets me pass. I kiss his cheek and thank him before dragging Peeta along as we run.

"Why are we running?" he asks while keeping up with my long strides.

"Well, my best friend Jackson just cost us about 5 minutes that we could've used catching up and there's a good chance that my turn will be coming up in about a minutes or so and I don't want to get in trouble with Principal Coin. In case you didn't notice she is strict and scary," I say and pick up my pace. Peeta keeps up effortlessly even though I've had years of track to help me regulate my voice and breath while doing dance moves or holding long notes. We race up the stairs and run into the back of the group just as Gale introduces me. I flatten my hair and smile as I walk up to the front.

"I knew you were gone," Gale whispers before heading to the back. I go through the rest of the tour without a hitch and by the time it's done everyone knows almost everything about Julliard. The class breaks up into groups and a guy that looks to be in his senior year walks up to me.

"Um, excuse me miss, but I'm doing a film project in my town and I would love for you to be my topic," he says shyly. I notice Peeta looking at us with resentment in his eyes. It's adorable.

"Sure, what do you have to do?" I ask and he takes out a folder.

"Just a documentary on someone who's life is interesting. I think that being a student at one of the best colleges in the world, having back round experience, and being considered the face of Julliard while only being there for 4 months is quite remarkable," he says and pushes his glasses up. I take in his appearance and realize he's like a real life Steve Urkel.

"Sure, I'll do it. What's your name?"

"Beetee White. It's a real honor to be working with you Ms. Everdeen."

"Oh please, that's my mother's name. Just call me Katniss," I tell him and he nods. At this moment Gale decides to come up to me.

"What are you doing Katniss?"

"Just setting up something. Beetee's doing a documentary on me," I say with a smile.

"As much as I'm happy for you we need to get to rehearsal. Jackson's waiting for you," Gale says picking me up. I hang over his shoulder and rest my head in my palm as Beetee films me.

"So Katniss, where are you headed?"

"Just going to rehearsal," I nonchalantly.

"You're being carried by a man though," Beetee says pointing the camera to Gale who smiles over the shoulder that isn't occupied by my waist up.

"Yeah I guess."

"And this doesn't scare you at all?"

"Gale and I go way back. He's been picking me up in dances since we were 12 and learning how to do the swing. I trust him not to let me fall," I say to the camera. It's a small one. The kind you would use when going on vacation. Beetee asks me a few more questions before closing the camera and asking if he can interview me on my personal life like how I learned to sing and junk like that. I tell him that after rehearsal we can do over to the house I'm rooming with Johanna.

Since we both got scholarships we had a lot of extra money that we didn't know what to do with so we moved out of our parent's homes and bought one close to school with my dad and her dad co-signing. Although we make a lot of money off of the performances the previous owner said we needed a co-signer before letting us buy. Since he was moving to a Texas he did all the renovations and even bought new furniture. He was some big CEO of a company but quit since his job as pulling away from his family.

We rehearse the song and Beetee films it with Jackson's consent. After that Johanna comes up to be asking if I'm ready to go and telling me she invited Peeta over later. I nod and tell her about the documentary and she nods and says hi to Beetee. We all get into me Jeep and take off towards the house.

Around July people were replacing their cars and I just couldn't bear to part with my Jeep Grand Cherokee. The drive is silent and when we pull up in the drive way Johanna gets out and opens the door, leaving it unlocked for me. I pull out my book bag from the back and Beetee does too. He sits on the steps in front of the door while I put on security for my car. When I do I walk up to him and see him staring at me.

"What?"

"I don't know, I was just marveling at your appearance. That coat looks very pretty on you," he says with a smile. I know that Beetee doesn't have feelings for me but I tell him anyway.

"Look, I know I'm, single and everything but I think I'm in love with Peeta."

"Oh you are. I see they way you look at him. It's like he's the best thing in the world."

"That's 'cause he is. C'mon, let's go inside," I say and he gets up. I open the door and let him in first before closing it and locking it. I fling my bag on the couch and Beetee does the same.

"Would you mind singing for me?"

"Sure, what song?" I ask him crossing my legs

"Anything that projects your voice," he says. I think about a song I could sing and when I find one I nod. He counted me down and I start to sing.

_I heard that you're settled down  
that you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
that for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
that for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
they are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Once I'm done Beetee cuts it and says that I was perfect. I smile and I'm about to thank him when something jumps on me causing me to scream.

Dakota.

Dakota is a dog that we got with our college money. We both agreed that we didn't want one of those small dogs so we got a beautiful black and tan German Shepherd. Dakota is about 3 years old now and is super energetic. Johanna knows how much she loves me so agreed to me keeping her when schools over.

"Hey baby, how ya doing?" I ask scratching her behind the ears. She barks in response and I laugh as she snuggles onto my lap.

Johanna comes down a while after Beetee's finished taping my personal life and plops on the couch next to me.

She starts channel surfing and when I see Burlesque flash and tell her to stop. I'm a huge fan of Burlesque and I think that Christina rocked it. I love takes his time, express, and show me how you burlesque so much I learned the lyrics and chorography. Johanna thinks I'm crazy but I made Dakota chase her around the house and so far she's a become a YouTube sensation. We sit on the couch and watch the movie when the door bell rings. Dakota's ears immediately pick up and I just pat her head to make her lay down again. Peeta comes into the room and kisses me on my forehead causing me to blush. That boy has no idea what he does to me. I introduce Peeta to Dakota and she licks his face in greeting. Peeta laughs and rubs her back and she pads back over to my lap. We talk and laugh and do a bunch of ridiculous stuff before Peeta has to go. I walk him to the door while Johanna finds Dakota some dog biscuits, when Peeta talks to me.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," he says looking down.

"Me too," I say smiling. He turns to leave but then stops and runs up to me and kisses me.

"I don't know what anyone said to you. But I love you and I would for you to be mine again," he gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking down the road, not looking back once. I stand there for a good 15 minutes before Johanna smacks me awake.

"Peeta kissed me," I say before she can ask. Her eyes go wide and she sets me one the couch where I tell her everything that happened. By the time I'm done there's only one thing she says.

"Well that settles it, Peeta still loves you."

**Wow! Super awesome ending huh? I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I really wanted to make it long and I've been piled with homework and reading so I couldn't finish quicker. The next one shouldn't take that much time and I will be ending it very, very soon. It's depending on how the story goes if the end will be the next chapter and a epilogue or the chapter after that and the epilogue. I love you all for your support and remember to check out ChocolateCupcakes1's stories! See you soon.**

**SchoolGirl123**


	9. Chapter 9

**What up everybody! I hope you all liked the last chapter. I've decided to drag this out because…well, I don't know. I want to thank you all for your support in this story and I have to say that you guys make me so happy. After this finishes I'm going to hold off on writing for a while so my brain can heal and come up with new ideas. I might actually start writing on my Fiction press account. It's under the same name if you want to check it out. I don't really have much to say so on with the disclaimer/mini series!**

**Peeta: I guess you're not that bad after all.**

**Me: Duh! Why do you think I've been saying that I support Everlark? No offense but Peeniss just sounds gross. **

**Katniss: I agree. I hate it when people say that in stories.**

**Me: If I was Suzanne Collins and I wrote the Hunger Games I would totally make your couple name Everlark.**

**Peeta: Hey SG do you think that you can make us get back together quicker?**

**Me: Hey, I already made you guy's friends. If it was up to me you could be crying in an alley somewhere. And you guys should know my nice streaks don't last long.**

**Peeta: *gasps and puts hand on chest* really?**

**Me: Yeah, there's nothing I love more than watching characters suffer. It's the best way to get readers.**

**Katniss: Then why don't you do that?**

**Me: Everlark. I'm technically not allowed to.**

**Peeta: Why not?**

**Me: Well I just recently joined this group in my school for Peeta Mellark fans and I'm not allowed to cause him pain for long periods of time. Technically I'm breaking the rules by allowing your separation to last 4 months and that I've still not put you guys together.**

**Peeta: Well I'm sorry we've been causing so much trouble. I'll be good so you can get us together quicker.**

**Katniss: Me too.**

**Me: Awwww! You guys are awesome. I love you both *Hugs them***

**Peeta & Katniss: We love you to SG *pulls away***

**Katniss: Now go bring us together**

**Me: Okay, but I'm going to put a minor block in the road that is your relationship.**

**Peeta: Oh come on! You can't just let us get back together?**

**Me: Nope. You know how much I want readers**

**Peeta: Fine. Just make it quick okay?**

**Me: I'll try.**

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe I just did that! I have no, not one bit of idea that Katniss still loves me! She could shut me out for doing something as stupid as that. I sigh out loud as I get into my new Honda Amaze and sit in it for at least five minutes before driving away to say 'hi' to my dad and brothers. I see a Mercedes Benz parked in the drive way. I park my car on the street and ring the doorbell to see a short woman who looks like she's in her 30s open it. She wears a simple grey sweater and jeans while she has socks on her feet. Her red hair is pulled up in a ponytail and she wears mascara and pink lip stick.

"Hello? May I help you?"

"Um, yes actually, I came to see my dad?" I ask more than say. She looks at me for a minute before turning and shouting in the back.

"Eric! There's someone here to see you!" my dad comes bounding into the room and when he sees me joy fills his eyes.

"Peeta!" he says and hugs me, "How are you my boy?"

"I'm alright, I'm in town for 2 weeks so I though I'll come here."

"That's good. Annabeth, this is my youngest son Peeta, Peeta this is my girlfriend Annabeth Jackson." **(A/N: for all my PJO fans, yes I got this from Percy Jackson. I was stumped for names and I was reading the series so I decided to go with a married to Percy Jackson Annabeth other than a single one)**

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I say shaking her hand.

"Likewise," she says with a warm smile. I walk into house as see Rye and Bannock sitting on couch eating cheese buns.

"Peeta!" Rye shouts and engulfs me in a bear hug. Rye is 19 but goes to a college that he doesn't have to move. He last told me that when he finishes he's going to buy a house with his girlfriend, Danielle. Bannock, whose 20 moved into the dorms at his school but visits often, pats me on the back with his face filled with cheese buns and passes one to me.

"There not as good without you around. I still hate you for going to a school in our home state."

"Well I'm back for 2 weeks so you don't have to hate me anymore," I say wrapping my arm around him.

"That's good. We were just about to have some lunch, want some?" Annabeth asks.

"Sure," I say and walk into the dining room. We talk and eat when I notice its 10 o'clock and I have to go back to the hotel. I bid goodbye to my family and get into my Honda before driving away. When I get into my room Justin is eating room service.

"Hey dude, had fun at you ex's house?" he asks before laughing revealing a chewed up mac and cheese in his mouth.

"Shut up." I say throwing my room card and car keys on a small table by the door. I fall on the bed that I took which is next to his and heave a loud sigh.

"What happened?" Justin asks seeming genuinely concerned.

"I kissed her."

"What?"

"I kissed Katniss."

I sit up and see that he is looking at me like a sprouted a second head.

"Are you kidding me? You screwed up big time. You don't even know if she still wants to be with you," he says before picking up his cell.

"Who are you calling?" I ask sitting up.

"The expert in female psychology and behavior."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

**Half an Hour later**

"Are you stupid?"

Mellissa smacks me in the face for the third time and I back away from her.

"I'm sorry. I was in the moment!" I shout at her from behind the dining table in the room.

"Well you being 'in the moment' could've just cost you your relationship with her forever!" she shouts back and starts passing. Justin just sits on the bed with his legs crossed, sipping coke through a straw. Watching Mellissa bet me to a pulp.

"Mel, I know Katniss. She wouldn't ruin our relationship just because of that."

"Pete, you know the old Katniss. The one that would give up her life for you and loved you more than life itself. Katniss has changed! She has been through extreme pain and trust me, that changes someone. Tell me, was she was she stronger, calmer...sexier?"

"Yes. She was like a completely different person…oh shit."

"Finally! He gets it! He finally gets that he could've just cut all ties he had left with Katniss!" She shouts and Justin cuts in.

"Come one Mel, he's just a boy. He's too naïve to realize he just royally screwed up," Justin says and Mellissa nods.

"Peeta. You need to get her to trust you again. She will be feeling extreme confusion which can make her send mixed signals to you and other men. Especially though close to her and single."

"Jackson."

"Exactly. You see how he looks at her. If this was a Twilight movie I would swear he imprinted on her." Mel starts passing again and then stops.

"Look Peeta, you need to show her that you're not trying to force her with you. The female mind will make excuses for anything and they can end up being very very wrong. Usually the exact contrast of the person it's about. You need to convince her that you love her and that she is not just a prize to be won. You need to show her that you love her."

"I've been doing that for almost a year," I say exasperated.

"Hey, don't get snappy with me. You're the one that royally screwed up. I'm just trying to help." She says and walks out the room. I lay on the bed and cover my face with a pillow.

"Hey dude," Justin says.

"What?" I groan.

"Sing to her."

I sit up on the bed,"What did you say?"

"I said sing to her. Its obvious singing is an important part in her life. That dude she hangs out with…Jason or something says that he'll sing to her at some show which is open to all musicians, Julliard student or not. You sing to her and she'll be destined to love you."

"Are you sure bro?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she says to me. He turns out the lights and lays back down in his bed."

"Think about it. It's Saturday at 8 o'clock. The other guy's going to be signing up tomorrow after lunch so I suggest you do it before then if you want to win her heart first. I hear she'll be singing 2nd." She says and goes silent. A few minutes later his snoring is heard and I stay awake. Should I take his advice? Justin never said anything like that before. Will this really help our relationship? I don't find answers to any of these questions because sleep engulfs me in its hazy arms.

**The Next Day**

I walk into the big building entitled _Julliard_ and see the paper with over a dozen signatures on it. _Lift Every Voice Sign-Up Sheet_ it says. I pick up the pen attached to it and write my name in the beautiful calligraphy I've been taught by my mother. I drop the pen and stare at my name.

_Peeta Mellark, singing & playing piano, solo_

Directly above it I see the name of my love.

_Katniss Everdeen, singing piano, solo_

I hear the unmistakable sound of heels on tile floors and turn to see Katniss looking at me, holding sheet music in her hand.

"Hi," she says slightly detached.

"Hi," I tell her. She looks into my eyes, searching my soul for something that reprimands me. When she finds nothing she walks down the hall, beckoning me with her. We walk side my side. Chatting about nonsense before telling me that she signed up for the show.

"That's good. What are you singing?"

"I can't tell you. But I think you'll love it. It's amazing we only have three more days to rehearse. Did you sign up?"

"Yeah," I say looking away from her.

"Oh really, what are you doing?"

"Singing and playing piano. I tell remember from when you taught me," I say drawing my eyes to her. She looks at me and smiles before asking what I'm going to sing.

"Same here. But I know you'll love it."

"Okay, I trust you. Sadly I have to get to class now. I'll meet up with you after school?" she asks me. It almost as if the kiss never happened.

"Okay," I say and she walks a few steps before turning around and leaning close to my ear.

"I know why you did it. It's okay," she leans back and smiles before kissing my cheek and trotting for to class, heels clicking with every step revealing her location to everyone in the area. I walk out the building and back into my car where Justin is waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" he asks sitting on some coffee and handing me a breakfast burrito.

"Fine, I signed up and Katniss doesn't hate me," I say accepting it and taking a huge bite. He start to drive his dodge dart and heading to the hotel. We bull shit for a long time before someone knocks on the door. Justin opens it and turns around with a big grin on his face.

"Peeta," he sings, "someone's here to see you," he opens to door wider and I see Katniss wearing a simple coat and jeans.

"Hey Kat, watcha doing here?" I ask getting up and hugging her.

"Well, I figured since you went to my house yesterday I should go to yours. But since your hanging out with your friend I could come back later."

"Nah, we weren't doing anything. Justin was just about to hand out with Mellissa," I say turning to him. He nods and then walks out the room. I guide her inside and we sit around and talk for about an hour before we're playing games on her phone and she is sitting in my lap. I flip through her apps and she tells me to stop.

"Why don't we do this one?" she asks pointing to a love calculator. I gulp and nod while she opens it up. We complete the procedure and it shows us our test results.

100%.

Whoa.

Katniss looks up at me and speaks in a quiet voice.

"I guess we're meant to be."

"I guess so," I reply. We stare into each other's eyes before slowly leaning in. Our lips brush against each other before molding together moving in sync as if they are in a dance. The kiss is slow, yet passionate all the same. Katniss wraps her arms around my neck, drawing me closer, deeper, into the kiss. One hand wraps around her waist, the other under her legs as I turn her so she straddles my lap. The kisses continue, slow and sweet, her lips, like salt on my tongue as it explores her mouth. A delectable moan escapes her mouth causing a grin from me. It's quickly silenced as she pulls away and sends slow, calm kisses all over my neck. She pushes me backward, slowly laying me on my back and unbuttoning my shirt.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper. Her eyes meet mine. Beautiful pools of silver that send shivers down my spine. She feels then and grins before kissing me again.

It's not long before the kisses become more and more frantic and we are no longer hidden behind clothes. Katniss's heavy pants and whispers of my name make me drive into her harder with every word. By the time it's over I am even more in love with her than I've ever been in my life.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you Peeta."

I turn to her and see her looking at me. Her hair which was in its braid cascades down her face and shoulder, long enough to cover her chest. I take my hand and pull all of it off her shoulder and she blushes in response. She tries to pull the covers up but I stop her then too.

"No, you're beautiful. Never think of yourself as less than that," I say and she nods. She moves in close to me and I kiss her forehead.

We stay like that for about an hour before Katniss says that Johanna will be wondering where she is. As if on que Johanna text her where is she and Katniss just tells her she was with me. Katniss dresses and when she catches me watching her she kisses me. We stay like that for 5 minutes before shrugging on her coat and tossing me my shirt which I leave on the bed as I walk her out.

"I'll miss you," I say.

"I'll miss you more," she replies before kissing me and walking down the hall she turns and waves to me one last time before disappearing down the corridor.

I heave a sigh before closing the door and putting my shirt back on. I miss her already. I have no idea where our relationship stands now. Are we together; are we just friends with benefits? I wish I knew what she was thinking. I watch some TV before Justin comes back and asks me what happened. I tell him, giving as little details as possible about the sex and he tells me that we are possibly going out. I groan and flop on my bed before he says to just talk to her. I nod and that quickly becomes my next mission in life.

**Another chapter finished! I'm so excited for the ending (not that the next chapter is it). I really want it to be like the end of a romance novel. I was watching Twilight Breaking Dawn pt. 2 today and I tell you it was amazing. If you didn't watch it you have to and should skip the rest.**

**OMG the ending was 2 die 4! When Carlisle died I was literally dry screaming that sounded like I was choking. And when Bella was beating Jacob's ass, oh I was laughing my ass off. When she was like, "Get Renesmee out the room," I was like oh shit, he's screwed. When she told Edward to get his hand off her I was like, "That's it. He's dead." She fucking beat him down. And when he called her Nessie, oh my god I was laughing so hard. When he almost did again did you hear how his voice chipped when he said Renesmee? Oh my gosh that was funny. And when they found out it was what Alice was showing him? I was laughing and clapping. Vampire Bella is really awesome. She ripped his head off like nobody's business! I really wish I was her. But I still would've picked Jacob though. Thanks for listening to my rant! See you later.**

**SchoolGirl123**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I'm soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had my face filled with math homework and I couldn't find the time to write. I was also bombarded with updates for other stories and my birthday was here so I was celebrating. I was also listening to this French song called Qui Est Cette Fille by Yelle. It's a great song and you should listen to it. Also you should listen to Je Veux Te Vois and Les Femme but those two are a bit explicit in term of song meaning so if you don't feel comfortable do listen to those two. Anyway I would love to thank all my story readers, especially by dear friend ChocolateCupcakes1 whose latest chapter is amazing if you ever can you MUST read her stories. You are bound to love them. Onward with the disclaimer!**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Peeta: about time, you've left he confused about my feelings for her for a really long time right now.**

**Me: I'm sorry baby, with school work, and after school, and listening to French music I hadn't found the time to write.**

**Peeta: Seriously, French music is more important than me *turns away from me with arms crossed***

**Me: No! You're just as important, if not more. But you have to admit. Vanessa Paradis and Yelle are awesome**

**Katniss: Especially l'incendie by Vanessa. That song is so sweet.**

**Me: See? Even Katniss forgives me even though I've left without knowing about Peeta's true feeling for a really long time.**

**Peeta: fine. But just because Katniss can find the good in you**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Peeta: nothing *walks away***

**Me: *shakes head* I swear, if I owned the hunger games, I would make him have a better attitude**

**Katniss: He does have a good attitude, that's just you you're talking about.**

**Peeta's POV**

Saturday comes quicker than I would've expected. I sit in the back of the stage, one of Katniss's stylists whose name is Octavia does my hair and gives me a bit of male makeup so I would've appear albino under the stage lights. I see Katniss a few people down, sitting at her station, flinching as her hair stylist, Flavius does her hair and Venia does her makeup and nails. Cinna holds up outfits has Katniss talks to him about which ones she likes and doesn't like. She will be performing right in front of me so I will be watching her from the sides. Jackson is after me and everyone else follows.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Lift Every Voice Competition!"

Competition?

"Okay, calm down, it's not like it matters where you place," I repeat this over and over as the first person performs and Katniss rushes to put on her clothes and fix her makeup. She finished get when he finishes and gives her a thumb up before walking off stage. She stands next to me while taking deep breaths and whispering in audible things to herself.

"Give it up for Katniss Everdeen!"

She puts on a smile and walks out while waving to the crowd and stands in front of the mic. **(A/N: Katniss will not be playing the piano again, sorry) **She's wearing a simple white dress and her hair is down again and she is wearing white flats. She stands on stage and sneaks a glance at me and then starts singing.

**(A/N: If you can play Carrie Underwood's I told you so for a deeper feeling)**

_Suppose I called you up tonight  
and told you that I __love__ you  
and suppose I said I wanna come back home  
and suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone_

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away  
Would you tell me that you love me too  
And would we cry together  
Or would you simply laugh at me and say_

I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

__The music plays again and I feel like my heart literally was broken in two. She glances at me briefly before turning back to the crowd. I notice that everyone else has crowded around me, desperate to watch Katniss sing. I see her eyes sparkle with tears before she sings again.

_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
would you get down on yours too and take my hand?  
Would we get that old time feeling  
would we laugh and talk for hours  
the way we did when our love first began_

_Would you tell me that you've missed me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we'd live and love forever  
And that I'm your one and only?  
Or would you say the tables finally turned_

would you say I told you so?  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

Now I found somebody new and you will never _break__ my heart in two again_

She finishes and everyone claps for her. She does a small curtsey before trotting of the stage and passing me and the crowd with tears in her eyes.

"Put your hands together for Peeta Mellark!" the announcer who I recognize as one of the teachers named Seneca Crane.

I step out to see that they put a piano on stage. I fix my suit and walk onto stage where the lights have dimmed. I sit on the small stool they put out for me. I take a deep breath and start playing the beginning of the song.

'I hope all Gale and Finnick's training paid off' I say referring to the vocal training I went through so I won't sound like a dying walrus before singing the first verse.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

It all just sounds like…

The melody is sung by some backup singer behind me but I hardly notice as I turn and see Katniss staring at me with wide eyes.

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to _clean up__ the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

it all just sounds like…

I stare into her eyes and she wipes a tear that has trickled down her face.

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought __you flowers__  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you _flowers__  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man _

I walk backstage and I see Mellissa and Justin waiting for me.

"That was amazing dude. Katniss is crying as we speak," Justin says.

"Thanks, do you think I should find her?"

"Nah, her friends are around her and they probably wouldn't let you there," Mellissa says and I nod.

"Give it up for the Troubles!" Gale, Finnick, Jackson, and two other men walk out and they stand in front of their mics. The bounce around and get loose before Gale starts singing.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
_

Finnick picks up the next verse and the crowd is dancing in their seats.

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

Jackson starts up next and I almost puke.

__

I will drive past your house  
and if the _lights__ are all down  
I'll see who's around_

LETS GO

Everyone sings.__

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

(One two three four)

Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight

Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

C'mon

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight

Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna _win__ ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I wanna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another _

They finish and everyone cheers. A few more people come on and Johanna does a solo and the night is just great.

Until the results.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the moment you've all been waiting for; it's time to announce the winners of the Lift Every Voice Competition!" Everyone claps and Katniss walks out into the crowd wearing the same thing but looking even more radiant with what I assume are the help of Octavia.

"In fourth place…the troublemakers!" Gale, Finnick, and the rest of the group run up stage and accept the small trophy. Jackson blows a small kiss to Katniss and she smiles before catching it and putting it on her cheek.

"In third place…Johanna Mason!" Katniss claps for Johanna who walks up stage wearing jeans instead of her red dress. I'm still stunned by her performance of bleeding love by Leona Lewis.

"In second place…Katniss Everdeen!" Katniss gets up and brushes off her dress before walking onto stage. I wonder who got first.

"And finally…in first place…Peeta Mellark!"

My eyes shoot up as everyone claps for me. I walk up the steps and accept the big trophy. I catch Katniss's eye and she looks away from me. Johanna comes up and hugs us all and the Troubles come up. Gale picks up Katniss and hugs her and she starts laughing.

"I didn't know you Finnick and Jackson were Troubles," she says with a smile.

"We didn't want you to know," Jackson says and kisses her cheek. I have to keep myself from choking him by clutching my trophy and Katniss notices. She worms out of his grasp and walks up to me.

"I love you," she says and kisses me, on stage, where literally everyone can see. The crowd cheers louder, noticing this isn't just congratulation. I feel her smile into this kiss which prompts one from me. I pull away and kiss the crown of her head and she smiles.

"I love you too Katniss," I say and Jackson looks like her could choke me. She blows a kiss to him before kissing me again. We walk off the stage a while later and Katniss looks at me.

"Did you really mean everything you said in that song?"

"With all my heart."

She smiles and kisses me before getting dragged away by her family and me mine. I'm talking to my family when someone taps my shoulder.

Seneca Crane.

"Hello Peeta, I'm Seneca Crane, one of the teachers here at Julliard. I would like to talk to you about a full scholarship here for the next school term."

"What?"

Katniss walks up to us, eyes wide with Gale and Johanna trailing behind her. Gale has his arm slung over her shoulder and I remember that they are dating.

"Hello Miss Everdeen."

"Hello Professor Crane. I couldn't help but overhear that Peeta will be attending this school for the next term and so forth?" Katniss speaks so eloquently when around her teachers it's amazing.

"Why yes Katniss, I assume you've met Peeta by the way you mauled his face in front of the whole student body," he says wagging a finger in scolding.

"I'm sorry sir, we've been in a rough part of our relationship for a while and I forgot my manners. If won't happened again." Did Katniss just apologize to a teacher?

"It better not. You don't want me to bring this up to Principal Coin. You're lucky she wasn't in the audience during your little charade. She wouldn't be pleased with your behavior."

"Like that matters," Katniss says under her breath. Seneca hears and straightens up.

"Oh really, how about this, I wonder how Professor Brown would feel about this?"

"She wouldn't like it at all."

Katniss looks over his shoulder to see a woman wearing a simple dark purple dress. She is stunning. She has on little makeup but her natural beautiful is amazing her red hair flows in soft waves, kind of the way Katniss does but with more waves and she wears matching heels at click with authority as she walks up to her.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Peeta this is Lavinia, the lady I told you about," Katniss says and Lavinia turns to me and her purple eyes, which I'm hoping are contacts, stare at me with curiosity.

"So you're the famous Peeta Mellark, you're a lot cuter than Katniss describes you. And it's a lot," she says with a light laugh. She holds the kind of peace and calmness that you can usually find in Annie, who is talking to Finnick and Jackson in the corner. I blush and Katniss does too.

"Not that much," she says quietly. Lavinia laughs and tells me she's kidding. Her laugh is like music.

We talk for a while before she gets in the car with Johanna to go back to their house. I decide to go back to the hotel with Justin and Mellissa so we ride in Mellissa's car. When we got back Mellissa went to her room and we went to ours. I placed the trophy in the corner of the room; it's 3ft height causing it to be noticeable no matter where it's placed. While Justin gets food, I take a shower and get ready for bed. Justin does the same when I get out and he flops on the bed with me to eat hotel lasagna. We talk about nonsense and then Justin speaks up.

"She loves you, you know that right?"

"Huh?" I ask looking at him.

"Katniss. She truly loves you. She looks at you…like you're the best thing in the world. It's quite amazing," he says taking a bite.

"How do you know this?"

"Because she told me. When she ran off stage I followed her and her friends almost didn't let me in until she told them to and kicked them out. She literally balled in my arms for a while before saying and I quote, 'I love him Justin, I love him so much it hurts, I need him.' It was quite heart breaking."

"I'm ruining her. I need to let her know what she means to me."

"I think she already knows, you just need to give some details," Justin says taking out his phone and playing Temple Run 2.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, do the stuff you said you'd do in the song, buy her flowers, spending with her, and take her to parties, junk like that. But Katniss doesn't seem to be the girly type. Maybe you should just spend time with her and just act like how you did before the whole cheating on her thing."

"I told you, Delly kissed me, not the other way around. I love Katniss with all my heart and I'll do anything for her."

"So think, what do 18 year old performers like?"

"Um…I don't know," I shrugging my shoulders.

"You really are stupid aren't you? Music. They like music. Get her some CD's take her to concerts. Just don't act like a douche."

"Um, okay I guess." I tell him my phone buzzes and I see a picture of Katniss staring back at me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peeta, some of the guys at the school are having a party for the winners and want to know if your coming, will you?" she asks. You can hear music and talking in the background and then someone shouting her name.

"Um…sure. Can I bring people?" I ask her. She says one second and shouts back at the voice, 'Can he bring people?'

"Sure," the voice says. I recognize it as Gale and then she tells me yes.

"Okay where is it?"

"My place. The party is in about a half hour so you have time to round people up and look cute and stuff. Not like you don't already…" she trails off. I smile thinking about the blush that I'm certain is on her face and speak.

"Hey, I know I'm good looking. No need to blush."

"How did you know?" she asks with I high voice.

"I'm just that awesome. I see you later kay?"

"Kay, love you."

"Love you to babe," I hang up and tell Justin about the party.

"Sure, I'll text Mel the info. She should be able to come," he says while texting what I assume is Mellissa. I raid my partially unpacked suitcase for something to wear and find jeans, a leather jacket, some Adidas, and a white shirt with a skull on it. Justin changed to and when we get to Mellissa's room shared with her friend, Lillian Prior, Lilly opens the door.

"Hey Lilly, where's Mellissa?"

"Oh she's in the back changing; she should be out any minute. Would you like to come in while you wait?" she asks while opening the door wider.

"Sure," I say walking in.

She sits us on the bed and we watch re-runs of Wizards of Waverly Place like little kids when Mellissa walks out She's wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt that has 'Take a picture, it lasts longer' in bold Black letters. She wears a black leather jacket like me and her hair which is normally down is in a high ponytail. She wears makeup that highlights her eyes and her lipstick is a deep blood red. She smiles.

"So," she twirls, "what do you think?"

"Wow Mells, you look good."

"Gorgeous," Justin says staring at her.

"Aw, someone has a little crush huh?" I say nudging him. Her shoots me a glare and I grin when he doesn't deny me.

"Shut up. We're going to be late." Mellissa says to us and we get up. We bid ado to Lilly who waves at us before changing the channel. We get into my car and drive to Katniss's place while Mellissa talks to Justin. We pull up on the curb and Katniss walks out wearing a black, small flowing skirt that would expose her if she weren't wearing leggings under it. She has on a hot pink sleeveless shirt that is tucked into the skirt to reveal curves and her hair is down in soft waves. She has on the tiara that was given to her at the competition and her heels click the pavement as she walks up to the car as we get out.

"Hey babe, glad you made it," she says wrapping her arms around me.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask taking off my jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"You're too sweet. It's both attracting and revolting," she laughs lightly and kisses me before turning to my friends.

"Justin and Mellissa right?" she asks shaking their hands.

"Yeah, congratulations on 2nd place. It must be a little embarrassing to lose to your ex who doesn't have any experience in music," Mellissa says. She's still pissed at her.

Katniss's eyes shoot up in question before she puts on the most devilish smile I've seen in my life, "A little. But he is my boyfriend and had great help. I even bet you wish you we in my position don't you?" she asks resting her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arms around me. Mellissa's eyes fill with fire and Katniss just stares at her with that smile that is so inviting, until you reach the eyes. They are full of hatred and satisfaction and Mellissa's balled fists and red face.

"I thought so. Never mess with the princess of bitches. You will lose," she says and takes my hand, leaning me inside. Some of the students I've seen hanging around at Julliard chorus an 'oh' causing Katniss to smile and blow a kiss at them. We walk inside where there are people dancing and talking while music blares in the background, Ne-Yo I think. Gale walks up with Johanna on his arm and scolds Katniss.

"Stop acting so rude to your guest. It's not nice."

"Two things, one, when have I ever been nice? Two, she deserves it and I need to keep up my title," she says side hugging him and Johanna.

"I agree with her. If she keeps this up we might actually rule side by side."

"The Queens of Bitches. I like how that sounds, don't you?" Katniss says looking at Johanna.

"I do. We should start saying that," Johanna says looking at Katniss.

"Yes we should," Katniss says smiling at her upgrade. We talk for a while before finding Fin and Annie who congratulate us. We then go out into the middle of the living room where people are dancing to some song and start dancing. Katniss dances in front of me, her back pressing into my chest as she sways to the music. I put my hands on my hips and sway with her as she closes her eyes and just feels the music.

**Katniss's POV**

The feel of Peeta's hands on my hips is amazing. I wine slightly to "Hotel Room" by Pitbull and turn around to Peeta where I take his hands and rock with him. He looks and I see that Johanna is wining on Gale. He is pointing at Johanna and gives a thumb up that makes me laugh slightly before turning back around and feeling more comfortable to know that there is someone doing worse than what I'm doing to their boyfriends. I surprisingly see Annie doing the same thing and I relax completely. I bend over and wine on Peeta even more, a grin appearing on my face when I feel him twitch against my butt.

Once the song is over I kiss him and he looks like I just had sex with him on the dance floor. Gale walks over to him and whispers "I know right?" in his ear before patting him on the back and walking off with Johanna in tow. We dance to less dirtier songs and the night is awesome. The party is officially over around 1 o'clock at the night so I walk Peeta and his friends out. I was cleaning up with Johanna and Gale and I saw Mellissa talking to Peeta in the corner. She was laughing and then stepped closer to him, the point where she could easily lean in and kiss him. I feel blind rage course through me and I walk up to them.

"Hey babe," I say in a low, seductive voice before kissing him passionately. I break away first and Peeta pecks my nose, adding the icing on the cake.

"Oh hi Mellissa, I didn't see you there, it's almost as if you were…invisible," I turn so my back presses on him strong, firm chest and his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer.

She grunts in agitation and storms out the house, slamming the door in her wake. I smirk appears on my face and I watch as everyone stares at the door.

"You are so jealous," Peeta whispers against my neck and kisses it.

"I don't like her around you, Peeta. She's bad news," I say in an almost childlike voice as I turn to him.

"I love you too much to let her take you away from me," I say lowering my eyes and he lifts my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I love you Katniss, only you. I won't let anyone come between us. You're my everything," he says and kisses me lightly.

"I know Peeta," I say and hold him close to me. He rests his head on mine and we just stay like that. Johanna and Gale clean the rest of the stuff with Finnick and Annie and they talk about me owing them.

"I don't owe you guys anything. Not get out," I say shooing Annie, Finnick and Gale out. When they leave I kiss Peeta good bye and he leaves with Justin. Johanna and I sit on the couch and Johanna takes Dakota out of my room where we put her so she wouldn't cause problems for my guests who could be allergic. I go up a few hours later and fall asleep with thought of Peeta in my mind.

**And that's it! I know I haven't updated in a while but that was because it was my birthday March 5****th**** and I had a bunch of assignments and I'm sick. I wasn't able to do anything and still can't but I made it my mission to update for you guys. And to my friend ChocolateCupcakes1 I'm sorry I didn't get to review your last 2 chapters, I was reading it from my phone and had no idea how to review from it. Please forgive me?**

**Thank you all for favoriting, following and reviewing me and the story I love you all!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya peoples! I'm so sick still. I feel like someone filled my head with water. If I could, I would just chop off my head, take out my brain, ring it out, and put it back on. But sadly, that's impossible. I have more songs to recommend! Here they are…**

**Fall Out Boy-My songs know what you did in the dark**

**Musiq Soulchild- So beautiful, Medicine, Yes, Mary go round, L' is gone**

**Erykah Badu-Window seat and Drama.**

**I hope you guys get to listen to them. They help me when I'm typing and all I want to do is sleep. I usually bring out my emotions in my work so for instance if I'm upset about something my characters will be too. But what you should look out for is if the plot line is boring and that is because I'm either out of ideas or I received some hate mail for this or one of my stories and I'm sad. For instance, someone decided to review on how I should stop using a imaginary plot line for a disclaimer and that I shouldn't start my stories with High School Musical 2 reference (In 1****st**** chapter) and they said this without even reading the chapter. It was literally the first hate mail I got from this story and although I've gotten a good sized amount of it I was hurt by how someone can judge a story without getting past the first 3 sentences. I took it down so you can't read the hate this person plagued my thoughts with but I'm still bummed out.**

**If it were up to me I probably would rush this but I have read friends like ChocolateCupcakes1 and amazing mentors like Jamie Sommers and ArthursCamelot. If you can you must read all of their work. Well, I'm going to write this thing no matter how much I don't want to (no offense). Thanks to all of my sweet reviewers that managed to lift my spirits by looking back on all the kind things you said to me. The twilight one is my favorite. Every time I see "Run bitch run" I can't stop laughing. Anyway, remembering all my reviews got me all happy so I will try and let my imagination led me to an amazing chapter :)**

**Me: Hey guys, I'm so sad yet happy**

**Peeta: really? Your going to let one piece of hate mail put you down.**

**Me: One, it was the first for this story, two, I thought that I was doing good for this story and really expanding in my writing**

**Katniss: Oh, I'm sorry. We won't babble for this one so you can get through with the chapter and have a nice cup of coffee**

**Me: Yeah, even though I'm not old enough to drink it it's still good. **

**Peeta: I bet that if you where Suzanne Collins and wrote the hunger games that you wouldn't get hate mail.**

**Me: But I'm not**

**Peeta: Yeah**

**Katniss: *Smacks Peeta's arm* that's not nice!**

**Peeta: But it's the truth**

**Katniss: still, do you want her to ruin your life?**

**Peeta: I guess not**

**Me: Now that you guys have finished this I'm going to go write. See ya!**

**6 months later**

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta sits in the recliner in my living room and I lay on top of him, out hands linked together as he gently kisses my neck and shoulder while whispering sweet nothings that mean much more than their name.

"You are the most amazing person in the world," he whispers quietly in my ear before kissing it, thus sending shivers down my spine. I smile and crane my neck to get a view of his face.

"I love you more than anything in the world Peeta. You're my everything."

"I love you too Katniss. So damn much," he says in a stern voice before grinning and kissing me on the lips. It's been like this for the last few months. School just finished so Peeta moved back here to spend time with me and the family along with not having to move at the last minute. Words cannot describe the feeling that I felt when I saw him for the first time in months. Yes we talked on the phone and Skyped but it's nothing like the real thing. And it's been like this ever since. Simple brushes of the hand or pecks on the cheek mean so much more to us now. It's intriguing and revolting at the same time. I laugh and proceed to get up when Peeta's strong arms, which have grown incredibly in size since I've seen him last, push on my waist, prohibiting me from moving.

"Now where do you think you're going?" he says while running kisses down my neck and shoulders. I briefly consider staying when I remember my reason for getting up in the first place.

"As much as I would love to stay in this position I need to use the bathroom," I get up and start running to the bathroom while Peeta's laughter echoes down the hallway.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

I shake my head and quickly use the bathroom before washing my hands and drying them. I walk back into the living room, glad Johanna took Maya out for a walk and see Peeta flipping the pages of my journal.

"What are you doing?" I ask snatching it out his hand.

"I was just reading it. You have some pretty good stuff in here. Poems, Songs, drawings, dance routines, everything is in that book. I wonder how many times you had to change books," he says with a light laugh. I scowl at him, regretting myself forgetting to set the key pad lock. I'm pretty sure he would figure it out anyway so I just let him praise me.

"The poems in there are amazing. My favorite is 'What is Love?' it starts off so simple, but then turns into something more. Will you read it to me?" he asks, his eyes sparkling with admiration and hope. I slowly nod and he sits down, making me sit on him again and I hold the book up to my face as I read,

"What is love? Is it a temptation, a need? Or is it just a word used to describe that fuzzy feeling when you're with the one you love. I can honestly say I've had that feeling so much it's a second nature, but what about the others? What about the people who see love as a curse, not a blessing? Are they to be left like that, or can we convince them that love is something that we need, something that life is simply unbearable unless it's there. And what about the people who feel that love is unnecessary, as a weakness to their eyes? Are they going to be left that way forever, or will they find that one person that can pry open the steel tat inhabits their heart, which is vulnerable, weak when not faced with the heartbreak that can be found instead of happiness. They choose to call love cowardice but running from it is what cowardice is. So what is the definition of love? I have to go with need. Love is the feeling of need from another person that you simply can't explain. It's the feeling that peels back those steel walls that most have built. It gives of warmth and comfort in the mess that we call a world. So basically love is a need that no one can love without," I look up at him expectantly and he just stares at me.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think that was amazing Katniss. Why don't you show stuff like this to your family, teachers?"

"Because this is me. It's not something that they can make a profit of. All though I love it at Julliard, there's always someone fighting for a piece of work that they want to use to make their way to the top, not as a personal achievement for one of their best students."

"It sounds awful," he says to me. His voice clearly states regret.

"It's not as bad as you think. Once you get to know the people and they learn about your talent they will love you. It worked for me right?"

"I guess."

"Hey," I turn so I'm straddling his lap, "they will love you. I'll make sure of it. But for now, let's forget about school and just focus on school okay?"

"Alright. I love you," he says and looks at me with so much innocence it makes me melt.

"I love you too Peeta. So damn much," I say mimicking him. He laughs and flips me so I'm lying under him. His eyes, which were once filled with love and playfulness, are now filled with hunger and desire. He leans down and kisses me and I wrap mu arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

His kisses which were soft and kind are now ravenous, eager to explore my body and master every movement that makes me tick. I writhe under him as he kisses my neck and hands roam every inch of my body.

"Peeta, Peeta we should stop."

"Why?"

"We'll get caught."

"I don't care, and I know you don't as well," he pulls away, staring at me like he can see my soul, "don't you?"

"No."

"Exactly."

He continues his delicious torture on my lips and neck and I instantly succumb to his wishes. His hand runs down my side to my thigh, gripping it tightly. I let out a little squeal, and I hear him chuckle. Squeezing my thigh, he slowly brings it up to his side, encouraging me to do the same with the other leg. I do, and soon he's holding on to both of my legs as he continues to kiss me. It's not long before I feel something against my thigh and a smirk appears on my face.

"That's how much I love you," he whispers and kisses me.

"I think you can do better," I say. His eyes widen and I nod before pushing him off me so he is now under me and I begin my torture on him. I've just taken his shirt off when I hear the key in the lock. I quickly jump off Peeta and Dakota comes to tackle me.

"Hey baby, did you have a good walk?" I kiss Dakota on the head and Peeta looks mad.

"So you kiss the dog but not me?"

"Pretty much," I say smiling. Peeta bends down to my level and kisses me on the lips causing a smile to break out on my face. Dakota licks Peeta's face and Peeta scratches her behind the ear before she trots off to my room. Johanna blares some tunes in the back and comes into the living room.

"Hey Kitty, hey buff-n-stuff," she says using her old nickname for him.

"Hey Jo Jo, how ya doin'?" I ask her while giving her a hug.

"I'm good," she says while looking at her nails.

"Oh, was Gale good?" I ask nudging her and her had shoots up.

"Why are you acting so grown?" Johanna asks, putting her hand on her hips.

"I'm not acting grown, I'm just a smart ass," I tell her with a smile. She rolls her eyes and I feel Peeta wrap his arms around me.

"Speaking of, Annie, Finnick, and Gale are coming over and Peeta should come too."

"Why?"

"Well my darling boy, you are new to Julliard and it's up to us to show you the ropes so you won't be lost like we were. Well until we cursed out that senior," Johanna says and I laugh recalling the memory.

"Oh yeah, this chick bumped into me and Johanna and called us whores so we cursed her out."

"She gave us a lot of options too considering she was just about the most hideous person I've ever seen in my life and she still haunts my dreams every night," Johanna says and I laugh.

"I'm guessing that Gale recorded that right?" Peeta says.

"Oh yeah, it took everything in his power not to upload that to YouTube," I says.

"It was hilarious. I don't know about you but I miss my boyfriend. I didn't stop by his place during the walk so I'm going back out. Laters," Jo says before she blows us a kiss and walks out. I turn to Peeta, a mischievous smile plaguing my face.

"Alors, voulez-vous jouer avec moi," I whisper in his ear. A grin appears on his face as he realizes what I'm saying.

"Je ne sais pas, ςa dépend du jeu" he whispers back. I feel him lightly nip at my neck and I fight the groan that wants to escape me.

"Maintenant que peut être ce que vous voulez," I whisper back playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Eh bien, je suis en," he whispers and finally kisses me. The fire that he lit in me becomes an inferno as he pulls me close to him. He picks me up and carries me to the couch, leaving a trail of clothes in our wake. He fills me with ease and we become one with quiet whispers of our name. We then lay of the couch and a realization dawns on me.

"Peeta?"

"Yes baby?"

"Dakota was watching us the whole time," I say pointing to Dakota who is perched on the top step, watching us intently. Peeta mutters a curse under his breath and we quickly dress. Peeta walks up to Dakota who tackles him, lightly nipping at his clothes and I whistle to attract her attention. She looks at me instantly and I beckon her over.

"Don't ever tackle Peeta again you hear me? He's my boyfriend and will be around for a long time. I see or hear that you tackled or bit him your head will be mine, got it?" she barks in response so I let go of her collar and she runs into the basement.

Peeta get's up and dusts himself off before hugging me.

"I appreciate that but you didn't need to. I could've taken her," Peeta says grinning.

"In your dreams, you know Dakota is one of the police dogs. She's technically stationed with me and Johanna. The same goes for our dog Mandy. Dakota and her are great friends. Probably sisters."

"Oh really? I would think they would be weary of each other."

"One thing they are taught as police dogs is that they need to trust their colleagues. Mandy and Dakota have worked alongside many times so they have trusted each other for worse things than my love," I tell him and kiss his cheek.

"As much as I would love to spend the rest of my life right here I have to go have dinner with my family. Ever since Annabeth and dad got engaged dad has been coaxing me to spend more time with her. It's not that hate her or anything; I just don't like spending every second I'm at home with her. We already like each other," Peeta complains.

"Come on, he just wants to give you the perfect family you always wanted. I know that you mother was a bitch but this woman actually cares about you and doesn't mind being around you all the time while listening to you complain about how you would rather be with me if it makes your father happy. That's how much she loves him. As a way to say thank you, you can just spend time with her and talk to her without complaining. Can you do that for me?" I ask with my puppy eyes. Peeta caves almost instantly before I kiss on the cheek and kick him out.

"I swear if he texts me I'll be so pissed," I mutter before going to feed Dakota dinner.

**Alright! Chapter 11 is done! I'm so happy this one finished quicker than the last. As of right now I should have around 40,000 words which are my highest yet! I'm so proud of myself. I can't wait until the day when this much seems like a one shot. And to once again you must read the stories of the people listed above. They are writing goddesses and I can't believe how awesome they are. I love you!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello toys and squirrels! We have reached chapter 12. I honestly can't believe we've gotten that far. I'm going to miss the days when it's over and I have nothing to do but read all day. I don't have much to say except for someone songs to recommend. Here they are…**

**Lindsey Stirling: EVERY SONG AVAILABLE! (Specifically Shadows and Spontaneous me)**

**Pentatonix: EVERY SONG AVAILABLE (Specifically Aha)**

**Imagine Dragons: Radioactive**

**Adele: turning tables and skyfall**

**Arshad: Girl on Fire**

**I have no other songs to recommend right now so if you guys have suggestions (Violin dubstep and French music if possible) Please PM me the name and artist. I love you all for your sweet words, especially ChocolateCupcakes1 who although I've recommended more times than I can count must have her stories read. She's amazing!**

**Anyway, all of you have brought up my spirits and I'm not as sad as I was during the last chapter. So without further ado, here's the disclaimer!**

**Me: Hey you guys. I'm out of my funk!**

**Katniss: That's great!**

**Me: Yeah but don't get to excited, I think I might put in a road block. You guys have been way too happy for way too long.**

**Peeta: Not cool.**

**Me: Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Besides, these riffs make your relationship stronger.**

**Katniss & Peeta: How!?**

**Me: Hey, we all know you guys are protective of each other right?**

**Katniss: Yeah**

**Me: Well, in case you haven't noticed, whenever there is problems in you relationship one of you is always very protective of the other. Even small things one of your senses is up. It's very adorable.**

**Peeta: Really? I'm sure Suzanne would say something like that**

**Me: but I'm in no way shape or form Suzanne Collins no matter how much I would've loved to write the Hunger Games.**

**Peeta: True that. Now onward with the story!**

**Me: Okay no need to shout *rubs ears***

**One Week Later**

**Katniss's POV**

I hang up and turn to Peeta.

"My mom and dad want to come over for dinner tonight," I rush gauging hid reaction. I know my parents hold resentment for Peeta after the Delly thing and were pissed when I told them of our getting back together and when he hears this he looks like I just smacked him.

"What!? How could you do that, you know they hate me!" Peeta starts passing so I grab him by the arms and force him to look into my eyes.

"Peeta, I love you. You mean the world to me and I don't want anyone to get in the way of that. I need you."

"I need you too baby but I just want to have a good relationship with your family. They barley know me," Peeta starts pacing again. I just watch him this time as he devises a plan to gain my parents trust. I walk into my study where I find my _Divergent _book sitting on the table. I pick it up and flip to where I left off; Tris is visiting Caleb I think. I sit in the recliner where I put my feet up and get a back massage and read. By the time I've finished two chapters I'm calm and Peeta is looking at recipes for food. I get up and help set the table and make some food and then help with dessert. For some reason people look at me and think I'm a bad cook when that's nowhere near the case. I learned how to cook from my mother, one of the few things she taught me besides medicine, and I ended up being really good at it. We have a meal prepared within the next few hours and Johanna calls telling me she'll be staying at Gale's, thus not need me to kick her out for the dinner. By the time Prim, Mom, and Dad get here the turkey needs about 5 more minutes in the oven and I'm preparing desert.

"Hey Kit-Kat," he says walking into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy," I exclaim hugging him. He hugs me with just as much for before I turn the stove down so I can talk to him.

"How's Julliard?" he asks taking a sample of my tomato sauce to go with the spaghetti. He nods in approval and I tell him about what everyone thinks of me. He hasn't been able to go to many of my shows because of work but I have so many it doesn't bother me as much as another person.

"It's fine. Peeta's supposed to move back here and join the next term," I say whilst adding spices. My dad nods and just as he's going to open his mouth I stop him.

"Daddy, you have to trust me when I say that Peeta is a good guy. He's just been manipulated because of it."

"I know but have you ever put to consideration that he's too nice? Have you ever wondered if he's not all he's cracked up to be?"

"How can you say that when you doing know anything about him?" I say in an angered whisper. I see Peeta come in looking like a sinner in church and I suppress the laugh that threatens to escape me. He asks me if I need any help and I nod.

"Hello sir, I don't believe we've met formally. I'm Peeta Mellark," Peeta says holding out his hand and flashing his smile that could make anyone love him. He heard the conversation and is trying to gain his trust.

"Hi, I'm Joseph Everdeen. It's a pleasure to meet you," my dad says whilst shaking his hand. Peeta smiles again before I add a few spices to the sauce and feed some to Peeta for taste. He closes him eyes, analyzing the mixture before taking some things out the cabinet and adding it to the sauce before stirring and giving some to me. Flavor explodes in my mouth and he smiles at my facial expression.

"This is amazing! How did you know to add this?"

"Sweetheart, my dad owns a restaurant. Of course I knew to add this," he says laughing and holding up the spice. I smile and peck him on the lips and my dad leaves. We finish up everything with visits from mom and prim who looks so much older now that she's in high school. The dinner doesn't go as horribly as I thought but with laughter and smiling. Once my family softened up to the idea of me loving him and us probably being together as a family they were a lot happier. It's not long before the meal is over and me along with Prim go into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Just like old times huh?" she says while drying the freshly washed plate that I gave to her.

"Yeah, I miss this you know, sitting with my family at the table. When we would talk and laugh like we owned the world," I say not looking at her.

"Yeah, the house isn't the same with you here, attending Julliard, with Peeta as your boyfriend," she says not looking up.

"I don't understand why you all hate him so much. I understand why with the whole Delly thing but she's long gone in Texas with her relatives, but other than that I'm stumped," is ay forgetting the dishes and staring at her. I hate that my baby sister, who has only been with Rory and doesn't know anything about break ups, is telling me that Peeta's not good for me.

It's not fair.

"He's just too perfect. It's like somewhere in that head of his he thinks that he's some Gary Stu that everyone loves and adores," she shouts he eyes filled with fire.

I guess she forgot I'm a flame too.

"You're so far off its funny. I'm pretty sure that you know me well enough to realize I'm not going to let some guy push me over," I tell her. My voice is deep and thick, like I haven't used it in an hour or so. She holds her ground though and shouts at me with ferocity.

"Well that's exactly what you're doing. Are you so desperate to have an orgasm that you would be with guys like him?"

That's it. I attack her, throwing her on the ground and hitting her. She hits back and we find ourselves in a full-fledged brawl. I even get a clump of her hair and my hair, which was in a bun, falls out and hits her face when I turn. After a while I feel a strong pair of arms hoist me up, suspending me in the air and way from my sister. I fight the arms but they just hold me tighter, turning me so I'm restrained and if I by some miracle break free I will be unable to move from my spot without hitting them.

I turn and find a pissed off pair of blue eyes staring at me with such intensity I cringe.

"What the hell were you thinking? Attacking your sister because of shit she said about me? Do you want to kill her?" I'm glad he didn't suspect she'll even hurt me. Peeta, unlike some people, know that when I'm fighting for something I love I turn into a different person, one that loves the scent of their victim's blood when messed with. It happens no matter who I'm fighting or what for. The only thing that changes is my level of pain. When I'm faced with the two important people in my life and I have to choose I will make the choice that works for me best.

And that choice was Peeta.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister with all my heart but she messed with the man I love. Peeta will be a permanent asset of my life and I haven't seen Prim in forever thus proving I can survive without her.

I chose the person I couldn't survive without.

I take the time to look and see Prim with a busted lip while I'm only hot from where she slapped me. I put my cool hand up to my cheek in attempt to prevent swelling and Peeta notices.

"Come on," he says taking me to the refrigerator where I have a ice pack ready in case someone got hurt during rehearsal at home. I touch it and wince as I notice it swelling slightly. I hold the pack up to my face and sigh as the heat and pain is replaced by the coolness that radiates of the ice.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Don't think about it," he whispers and picks me up where he sets me on the couch and I fling my legs across his lap. I rest my head on his chest where his heartbeat lulls me into a peaceful calm.

"I know why you did it. Beating up Prim. But what makes my brain unable to process this is that you did it for me. Do you realize what that means Katniss?" he says cupping my chin so I'm staring at him.

"It means that I love you enough to never talk to my sister again. It means that I'm willing to give up everything for you. Peeta I love you," I tell him, my eyes watching his every move, intent that me gets my message.

I know the exact moment he understands. His eyes gloss over, preventing me from seeing the emotions he just put on his sleeve. His eyes, though emotionless, stare at me, daring me to confirm the inevitable.

I nod slowly and Peeta's lips are on mine in the blink of an eye. I kiss him as my parents talk to Prim about what happened and care for her wounds, leaving Peeta to tend to mine, I kiss him for longer than a person should when their parents are a mere 10 feet away yet I couldn't care less, I kiss him for the fact that my sister doesn't want me to live a happy life with the man I love.

I just kiss him.

I pull his body close to me as he takes over dominance in the kiss. Our lips never break once yet I'm on top of him. Although I couldn't give a rat's ass, Peeta would never allow me to have sex with him on the couch with my family so close. All though with a little foreplay I'm sure that I can get him to do it if they were asleep, even if we were in the next room.

I'm so glad they're not staying over tonight.

I kiss his neck and his smooth breaths turn into forced pants within seconds.

His voice sounds strained as he quickly whispers the words.

"Katniss, you know how much I want to fuck you right now but I can't exactly carry out those plans with your parents and sister in the next room," he whispers before gulping. I smile at his reaction before leaning down close to his ear.

"That may be true but I don't care," I kiss him and he is hooked on me instantly. I'm about to take his shirt off when he pushes, flinging me onto the couch next to him. He crawls toward me before leaning close to my ear.

"Well I do," he kisses it lightly before walking away and I try to bring my libido down. Once it's at a normal level I fix my hair and walk up to him who is talking to Prim.

As much as I would love to turn around or bite her head off I keep a level head and put on a smile.

"Hey," I say and rest my head on Peeta's shoulder. His arms instinctively wrap around me and Prim eyes us.

"I'm sorry, you were right, Peeta isn't just some Gary Stu like Cato. We were talking and it seems that he really cares about you. And, dare I say it, loves you. I was just trying to look out for my sister, forgive me?" she asks holding out her hand. It's a tradition we have. Every time we get into a tiff or something we always shake on it so make up. I take her hand and shake it before pulling her into a hug.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask examining her lip. It stopped bleeding so now it's just a big gash in her upper left lip.

"Yeah I'll be fine. But you have an awesome right cross. I want to punch like that," Prim says and I begin to show her what to do. She smiles when she gets it and I hug my mom and dad when it's time for them to leave. Peeta calls Finnick to tell him he's staying at my place tonight. I guide him to my room where Dakota is sleeping at the foot of my bed. I rub her head and she sniffs my hand before nuzzling it and going back to sleep. She does the same for Peeta and I lay down in the bed and he follows. I feel his chest against my back and his arm wrap around me, incasing me in his warmth. He kisses my shoulder and whispers 'I love you' on my neck.

"I love you too Peeta," I say back and fall asleep with only him in my mind.

**Okay, where done! I can't believe that we've reached 12 chapters 12! And this is more words than I've ever written ever! I sadly have to say that this story will be coming to an end very soon. I know, it sucks, but I will cut the story at the 14****th**** chapter and do the epilogue for the 15****th****. My goal is to reach at least 50,000 words which is my dream amount since it's only a half away from 100,000. I've realized that I probably won't be writing for a while after this story since I started with a fried brain and will end with a charred one. I have to say that you all are amazing for supporting me in this story and if I could continue this story forever I would. I know that I've said this a million times. But this time a promise to end it here okay? Good. Once again that you for the support. You guys are epic!**

**SchoolGirl123**

**P.S. If any of you have a better summary please send it to me. I want to change it but I don't know what to change :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. I'm not all shits and giggles today. Yes, I have some serious stuff to get down to. But before all that mess, I want to recommend some songs before I forget.**

**Alex Clare: too close**

**Zedd: Clarity**

**Avicii: I could be the one**

**Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera: Feel this moment**

**Big Time Rush: Show Me**

**Now that's done, here's all the seriousness. I really want to thank my BFF from across the ocean ChocolateCupackes1 for that heartfelt tribute to me for my hate mail crisis. I was literally brought to tears while reading it in her story, "The Drama of School" in which if you don't read it your missing out. I know I've said this many times but it's absolutely true. And while you're at it send her some of those awesome reviews I love so much. She defiantly deserves it for that work of art called a story. I love you girl (no homo :p)**

**I also had a realization. You know how I do some parts of this story in French? I just realized I could've been writing stories in French this whole time. I probably won't try to though because although I can write in French I'm absolutely horrible at it. I mostly suck at conjugating. I sweat you asked me to change a French sentence about a boy into about a group of people I would stare at you like your crazy. I guess I'm sticking to English then!**

**It's weird though because I can speak it fluently. I guess it will be a mystery unsolved…**

**Now that I've gotten all of that out my system, here is the disclaimer!**

**Me: Hey guys! How ya doing?**

**Peeta: we're good, I mean we have been sharing the same bed for a few days.**

**Me: You perv.**

**Peeta: I'm not the perv. You are, after all you are writing this.**

**Me: True that, true that.**

**Katniss: Yeah, Suzanne Collins isn't that perverted**

**Me: well I'm not her and never wrote the Hunger Games you prude**

**Katniss: I'm not a prude. Have you even read any of the last chapter?**

**Me: I wrote it! Oh…**

**Katniss: Yeah, oh.**

**Peeta: Okay girls, enough with the fighting. We have a story to be in and write.**

**Me: Oh yeah! I forgot. Thanks Peeta.**

**Peeta: No prob.**

**Me: *Runs to computer and starts typing***

**1 month later**

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Peeta's POV**

I walk off the plane and Katniss trails in front of me wearing a white dress with big red flowers all over it, allowing parts of the white to show. Her hair stays out and flows in the breeze as the Hawaiian lady and guy say 'Aloha' and give us a Lei. Katniss smiles and says thank you as our luggage is taken up to our room. Rye, Bannock, and Dad get off with Katniss's family and Prim talks to Rye about heart surgery. Rye, who is usually a funny, sweet person, looks like he could smack her any minute. I laugh inwardly and wrap my arm around Katniss who instinctively puts her head on my shoulder. We leave the rest of the group to their own festivities while we walk on the beach and just relax. It's around midnight that we sit on the more secluded part of the beach that no one bothers to venture out that far too.

"Peeta, do you know the knife song?" Katniss asks me while twirling a twig.

"Yeah, can you do it fast?" she says while playing and muttering the words.

"Kinda, I can't do it with a knife though," I reply finding a stick of my own and playing. She nods and tells me that she can't do it with knives and I agree. After a while we just sit, her back pressed against my chest and my arms wrapped around her and I lean back on the tree behind us as I whisper in her ear.

"Every sunrise, I remember your smile, every sunset, I feel your kiss, the breeze of the ocean feels like your touch, and the stars at night remind me of the sparkle in your eyes. Katniss you are the light at the end of the tunnel that is my life and I am so happy to have you in my arms. I love you." Katniss turns to me and kisses me whist wrapping her arms around my neck. My arms are automatically on her waist and my fingers find her belt loops, pulling her close to me. Her hand rests on my hips, sending jolts of electricity through my body.

**Katniss's POV (POV switch is necessary, sorry)**

My hand slides down his hip and I feel the smooth skin through his shorts. I grin when he shivers and the bone presses into my hand. I unexpectedly feel nervous, maybe because we are a young couple in Hawaii and I'm almost 100% sure everyone expects us to have sex sometime around this trip and figure we're doing exactly that right now.

It's not long before my stubborn side shows itself, telling me that I shouldn't care and that we are the only ones on the beach. Telling me that we have done much more than make out on a beach in Hawaii. Telling me that there will be a day when we are no longer teenagers, 30 plus years old, and I could be in this exact position, in a different place and time with a ring on my finger.

To sum it up, this hesitation is not acceptable.

Listening to that voice, I quell the fear brewing in my stomach and my legs over him and while my heart beats frantically I lean in and kiss him with all the passion I have. He freeze in shock for a nanosecond before his mouth latches onto mine and stays there like a magnet. He sits up and moves his hands from my waist which were covered my the wrap given to me in order to his my bikini bottom and travel up to the middle of my back, resting right bellow the strings to my top for the bikini. My hands stroke his chest and he kisses my neck.

I hope he can't hear the sigh that comes out my mouth.

Apparently he does because he whispers, "I really do have an effect on you don't I?"

"You have no idea," I whisper back before pulling him back to me. His hands hold roam up to my shoulders, skimming the tattoo of a butterfly that I got for my 18th birthday. We do this for a long time before he pulls away.

Judging from the look of disappointment on my face he smiles and rests his chin on my shoulder while speaking.

"As much as I would love for this to continue, it's almost 1 o'clock and your parents along with mine will probably flip out if we don't get to our room in 5 minutes we will probably be forced to share rooms with them."

I never jumped off him so fast.

**Peeta's POV**

"Come on! Do you really want to share a room with Rye over me?" Katniss shouts as she runs through the deep sand like it's a track. I steady my breathing and focus on her back and soon find myself running next to her with impeccable speed. She turns and smiles at me before looking off into the distance, specifically the hotel and her speed increases to lengths I couldn't imagine possible. When we get there I look at the clock and see with ran about 6 miles in 2 minutes. I look at Katniss and she stares at me in awe. We then realize we are in the lobby and not the rooms to me sprint to the elevators which luckily are waiting for us and we bounce around as it takes us to the 8th floor. Once we reach there we sprint up to our room and flop on the bed. We smile and I get some water out the mini fridge that goes with the place and throw one to Peeta. He nods in thanks as we drink and force our overused hearts down. I guess it didn't hit us there because we only stopped for a while. I take my hair out of its previous ponytail and let it flow out and quickly change into my pajamas which are a simple black shorts and Team Jacob shirt. I climb in bed with Peeta and soon find myself drifting off.

**Peeta's POV**

I listen to Katniss's shallow breaths as she draws closer to me. I love her so much. She looks so much younger in her sleep. Like we are a couple of 17 year old kids trying to have a relationship without crazy ex girlfriends in the way. She whispers my name in her sleep and a smile appears on my face. I kiss her cheek and am startled by the sound of an opening door. I prepare to attack when I see long blonde hair and worn blue eyes. She looks at me, my body encased over Katniss's, a natural instinct I gained when we started dating, and Katniss, who is drawing closer and closer to my body by the minute. I get ready for her to tell me to wake her up and send her to her own bed, but instead she quietly closes the door and turns to me. She motions for me to be quiet and walks up to Katniss's bed, turning the dial up just enough for a faint glow of light to come from the lap.

"I'm sorry Ms. Everdeen, I know this is inappropriate. I'll wake Katniss up…" I say and she stops me.

"It's okay. Please, call me Susan," she says with a light laugh and a faint smile. Kind of like Katniss.

"Okay, Susan," I say and she nods in approval.

"Good, now, you don't have to worry about you and Katniss sharing a bed. Katniss is 19 years old and can make her own decisions. As much as I hate it I'm pretty sure you both have gone farther in your relationship other than sharing a bed and I know that you aren't out to destroy my daughter's chances of making something out of herself. I actually think that you're here to help her become an even better person. I know about your past and believe it or not Katniss was there through it like when you where there for her when Joseph was becoming a police officer and I was working at the hospital more. My husband and I owe you a great debt for taking care of our daughter during that time and still doing it. You are a great asset in her life and I'm happy that she is safe with someone like you," she says in the faint glow of the room. Her eyes, which looked worn and tired, are now filled with pride and joy in both me and Katniss. It's amazing.

"Thank you Susan. I swear I will always protect Katniss, no matter what. You have no idea how much she means to me."

"Oh yes I do. I see how your arms tighten around her when she's brought up," she says quietly and I jump slightly causing Katniss to stir. Susan turns out the light and hides in the corner, out of Katniss's view.

"What happened?" she asks in a sleep filled voice. Her eyes open and they are now silver, not the stormy grey I've seen ever since I met her and thought she had clouds in eyes.

"Nothing, I just went to use the bathroom and came back and then hit my foot on the edge of the bed," I lie. Katniss's eyes clearly state that she doesn't believe me and she says it too.

"I don't believe a single word that came out your mouth. One, because you never get up to use the bathroom at night, Two you are not clumsy enough to hit your foot on the edge of the bed. I would interrogate you until you spill what your hiding from me but I'm way to tired and there is a good chance I will forget this encounter by the morning so goodnight." She says and goes back to sleep, snuggling into me. I wait a minute until she's fully asleep before telling Susan it's safe. She slips out her hiding spot with no sound at all and turns the light back onto its original glare.

"I have a good feeling you and my daughter will be together forever. Considering this, I give you both my blessing."

"What?"

"You're a good man Peeta Mellark. I hope you make my daughter happy." And with that she shuts off the light and slinks back out the room. I shake my head and try to recall our encounter. Blessing? How could she know I love Katniss enough to want to marry her? It's normal yet abnormal at the same time. I decide my incapability to figure out is due to lack of sleep and I kiss Katniss's neck before falling asleep myself.

…

…

We wave good bye to Hawaii and listen to Prim talk about all the animals we saw on Hawaii. Katniss is asleep almost instantly; she likes to sleep before her ears start to pop, and I am left to talk to my brother who sits next to her. Rye blabbers on and on about all the things him a Prim did and I just listen. By the time the plan lands Katniss is close to tears from the pain in her ears. I tell her to swallow very hard and she does before she holds her ears in pain from it popping. She does it over and over again until her ears stop and by then we already have a cab back to dad's place. Annabeth is still in England with her mother and father. When we get there we all sit on the couch and share pictures and videos of everything we did. Katniss shows a video of my epic wipeout while surfing and I show Katniss hula dancing with some Hawaiian girls. We share pictures of the plants and wildlife there and send them out to Facebook and to our friends. The night is fun and we all head to our separate places and Katniss tells me that Johanna's staying with Gale again. I just send her a bunch of hearts and she tells me to knock it off. I tell her goodnight and take my car with Peeta to go to my place.

We get there at about 2:00am considering we left at about 1:30. I drop my keys on the coffee table and go into the bathroom to take a shower while Peeta unpacks his things. Once I get out a wrap a towel around myself and find some pajamas from my bag as Peeta goes to take a shower. I put on a shirt that says 'I'm a toasty' with a toasted slice of bread in a toaster and pants with bread all over it. I unpack the rest of my things and Peeta comes out with a towel wrapped around his bottom half and his six pack glistening with water. I turn my head and proceed to unpack as Peeta changes. Once in awhile I sneak glances and see Peeta's body. I start unpacking for real and Peeta comes up to me wearing a pajama pants and no shirt. I stand up once I'm done and Peeta wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer," before kissing my cheek and walking back to the bed and lying down. I turn to him and fire blazes in my eyes.

"Not cool." I say. I take a pillow from the small couch in the corner and through it at him and it hits him square in the chest. I laugh as he feigns pain and he tells me that was not cool.

"That's what happens when you mess with me," I say and stick my tongue out at him. He suddenly gets very serious.

"Or really?" he asks getting out of bed. I'm dead.

"Yeah," I say drawing him closer. He's almost near me before I shove him and run out the room, closing the door behind me. I dash all the way downstairs and Peeta chases me. I turn around to block him and instead he picks me up and tickles me. I start to laugh as he tickles my ribs and beg him to stop.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop!" I shout and he finally stops. He and I laugh for a while before they subside and we're staring into each other's eyes. I slowly lean into him and he does the same. It's not long before only out lips touch in a sweet, small kiss. After a while the kiss becomes stronger, my hands find their way to his neck and pull him into me, forcing him to kiss me harder. He smiles into the kiss at my aggression before picking me up and setting me on the island table we kiss for a long time before pulling away and resting his forehead on mine.

"Do you think we would be in this position if Delly didn't cheat on me?" Peeta asks while panting.

"No, Delly would've had you hooked to her somehow. My guess is with a baby," is say in a calm voice, staring at him with every word to express the truth in them.

"You know that we never had sex during our relationship. You were my first time," Peeta says without looking at me. I put my hand under his chin and lift his eyes to mine.

"You were my first too."

"You never had sex with Cato?" Peeta asks surprised. I do suspect many people thought we reached that level in our relationship since he was the school bad boy.

"Nah, he wanted to though. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how many times we got close to it. And when I say close I mean really close," is say grinning at the realization of how bad he was for me.

"I would never do that to you. You are too precious to me to be exploited," Peeta says and kisses me, "You are too beautiful to be treated that way."

"Thank you Peeta, that means a lot to me." I kiss him full on the mouth and he holds my waist, keeping me steady as his mouth glides with mine. He picks me up off the island and carries me up the stairs, all without his lips leaving mine. I feel him lower me onto the bed and then climb on top of me. He kisses my neck and I moan in response, he kisses that area over and over before moving back to my lips. I run my hands up and down his taught stomach and his hands rest on my hip. We do this for a while more before falling asleep, smiles playing on both our faces.

**That's it guys! I honestly didn't expect to end it like this. I was going to finish the story with them leaving Hawaii and then have their kids introduced in the epilogue which will be chapter 15. Like I said in previous chapters I'm going to take a break from writing to catch up with my school work. Especially math. You have no idea how hard it is. Or maybe you do, I don't know. I would love to thank you all on your support for this story. It makes me want to jump up and down and hug you all. This chapter would've been up earlier if I got home quicker but I was having Pizza with Gary (my close friend that everyone thinks is my boyfriend) after school. It's weird because at first we hated each other's guts and down we are practically brother and sister. Anyway, I know that this is very abnormal but I'm going to ask if I can post the next chapter a little bit late. I really want to sort out my plans for it so it fits with the epilogue. You guys are really sweet! Once again that's for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I love you all!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back and better than ever. Now that all my marbles have been descrambled (I can't believe that's a real word) I can give you the chapter you deserve (which is a very long one at that!) I'm so happy all of you have stayed with me for this long. Once I'm done with it I'm going to actually read my story and see what the heck I was writing all this time. Yes, I never read my work once I write it. Why? Have no clue. Got a problem with that? Well here's my response. If you just put your blood sweat and tears into writing a chapter why the hell would you take the time to read it? Ain't nobody got time for that! Well I don't have anything to say except thank you for being so awesome.**

**Show me: Big Time Rush**

**Someone Like You: Adele**

**No air: Jordan Sparks ft. Chris Brown**

**Marry the night: Lady Gaga**

**Sheila Ki Jawani**

**Here's your disclaimer!**

**Peeta: Yay! SG's back!**

**Me: Awww! Thanks sweetie. Are you ready to go to Julliard?**

**Peeta: Yeah! I'm so glad your not Suzanne Collins because if your wrote the Hunger Games I would probably be in the Quarter Quell.**

**Katniss: Most likely being hit by the force field. I hated crying in front of millions of people.**

**Me: Well I promise that won't happen**

**Katniss: Good.**

**Me: Look guys, I know that I usually drag these out but I really want to get this chapter started. Laters!**

**Katniss & Peeta: Deuces!**

**First Day of School**

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss walks in before me, holding her cappuccino and heels clacking on the tiles. I trail behind her and she seats me in the big auditorium with some other kids who look just as amazed and scared as I do. She blows me a kiss before disappearing behind the curtains. I see Johanna and I call her over.

"Hey buff n' stuff. How's your first day?" she asks obviously sensing my discomfort.

"Peachy," I mumble slumping in my seat.

"Hey, cheer up. Katniss is supposed to be doing a thing with Finnick, Gale, and Jackson so let's see what it is shall we?" she asks and I just notice the lights dimming.

They start of humming, Jackson positioned in the middle with Finnick on his right and Katniss on his left. Gale is positioned next to her with a Cello and Katniss holds a violin in her hands. She and Gale being to play softly as the song starts and then Katniss keeps it up as Gale plays softly behind her. She plays a small amount of notes which being the song.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

Gale and Katniss play again but this time it's just a riff._  
__  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
this is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

__The chorus beings and Katniss plays the violin beautifully. She slowly runs the bow back and forth against the strings and the words begin.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

After that Gale starts the solo and Katniss follows. They seem to be having fun and constantly fight over whose better by how their movements get sharper and quicker.__

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

__Gale and Katniss play again but Katniss trails off to her voice as well as she and Jackson fight for dominance in the note. She turns and looks at him with so much hate that he backs off and I grin.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive _

Everyone claps and they bow. Everyone leaves the stage but Katniss and Gale who starts the speech.

"Hello everyone, I'm Gale Hawthorne and this is my friend Katniss Everdeen. We are sophomores here at Julliard and we are going to explain the rules and standards here to ensure you have a good experience here. It has come to my attention that some of the students here are starting as sophomores from getting admission to this school at a late start. Like at a performance or even just singing to a song in the hair salon. Either way it doesn't make you any better or any less than the other students here. You wouldn't have been asked if you didn't have talent and you should remember that throughout your time at Julliard," he says and steps back causing Katniss to step forward.

"Hello everybody! Now that all that boring stuff is through the window we can get to the exciting stuff like performing! We do a lot of shows. And when I say a lot I mean a lot. Some of them are annual like the Winter Bash or the Spring Fling, and others are requested from companies and labels looking for fresh, new talent. Some people may attend here in order to get extra practice in a possible life of fame in the music industry and others just happened to have a deal before coming here. I will not state who is who but I will say it's someone you know. Now, I do believe that we all have class to attend which should be listed on your schedule along with directions. I f you have any trouble locating your classes just come back here. All you have to do is go all the way down to the first floor and walks straight up. See ya later!" she says waving before walking to the edge of the stage, taking off her shoes, and jumping. She lands in the now empty orchestra pit and puts her shoes back on before racing towards me.

"Hey babe," she whispers before kissing me. She takes my schedule and looks it over before squealing in delight.

"Yay! You and I have Professor Crane. I'll take you there." She then grabs my hand and picks up her bag while I get mine and we run to class. We get there in only a few minutes and Katniss whispers in my ear about the music and things like that.

"When speaking to Professor Crane you must use words of intellect. He thinks that since we are 18-22 years old that we should be able to speak like adults," she says. I see the other kids playing music and going over sheets and sheets of notes. In the corner I see a piano. It's shiny and black and looks like it was made for me. Katniss follows my eyes and grins when she sees what I'm looking at.

"Do you wish to use the piano Mr. Mellark?" she asks standing up.

"Mr. Mellark?" I ask staring at her like she sprouted a second head. She laughs lightly before taking my hand and guiding me through the rows upon rows of children that greet and smile at her.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark. In class we always refer to each other by our last name," she says and sits me on the stool. She then takes out a sheet and asks me if I remember how to read notes. I nod and she hands them to me before instructing me to play.

**(Play Piano and Violin-Instrumental (Prod. DeXound) on YouTube to get a better feeling)**

I play the notes on the sheet music and the music is beautiful. My fingers glide across the keys and my eyes fly open when beat starts playing and I see someone turned on a stereo. Everyone has stopped what they were doing and Katniss starts playing her violin. It a beautiful sound and then she stops, leaving me the only one playing before the beats comes on again. I notice Professor Crane standing in the corner listening to us and Katniss does as well because she starts to sharpen her movements, making the sound even better. I play the rest and then the song is over. Everyone claps and Professor Crane walks up to us.

"That was magnificent. Especially coming from our newest student. What is your name sir?" he asks and Katniss stands behind him, pride written all over her face at his words.

"My name is Peeta Mellark sir. And may I ask of your name as well?" I ask him whilst extending my hand for a shake. He does and states his name to me.

"Seneca Crane the third Mr. Mellark. But in these school walls I shall be addresses as Professor Crane. Is that clear?" he asks, staring at me with his brown, almost black eye like Katniss's. I look at her and notice that for the first time in a while she isn't wearing her contacts.

"Yes, Professor Crane. Crystal."

"Good. I have noticed you have a, strong companionship with my start student. I do believe I am making a bad choice putting you to together but I know that she will be more eager to help you out then let you or let herself bring each other down," he says and Katniss's eyes blaze with fire before going blank and walking up to us.

"I do not believe Peeta will be a nuisance in this class sir. I know how eager he is to do well and from my experience with him is a very hard worker. He is certainly not one to be looked down upon."

"That reminds me of you Ms. Everdeen. I'm sure you remember our first encounter in this school?" he says looking at her pointedly.

"Yes, I do sir. And if you keep treating Peeta like that you will relive that encounter. Only much worse." She smiles before beckoning me to follow her and sitting next to me with her legs crossed and eyes on Professor Crane, daring him to say something.

He gets the hint that he shouldn't mess with me a full minute later before starting the class. It goes by regularly and so do the others and then it's time for lunch. We find Gale, Finnick, and Johanna in the auditorium and Gale gives Katniss a high-five.

"Damn Kat! Did you really tell Crane off?"

"Yeah. He was being a dick to Peeta so I had to step in," she says imperturbably. We walk outside into the still warm air and get a subway. We get back here with about 25 minutes to spare and head to the auditorium where we all have classes with Lavinia.

"Gosh I missed this stage," Katniss says sitting Indian style and eating.

"You where here an hour and a half ago," Gale says from one of the chairs in the audience.

"So? I still miss it," she says laying down on the floor and chewing.

We sit like this for a while as kids start coming in and talking to us, some complimenting me on my piano playing, others just making simple conversation, and others, like this boy named, Blight who asked me if I was really Katniss's boyfriend because he would love to go out with her sometime.

The slap she gave him is sure to leave a mark.

And the punch I gave him is sure to put him in the hospital.

Professor Brown walks in with her purple contacts and heels and everyone is quiet. We all sit in the first row and she stands on stage.

"Hello everyone. I hope you had a great summer. Since it's the first day I'm going to cut you some slack and just let you sing some songs for me while I get a feel for your voices. You can either sing solo, duet, or trio. Katniss, you go first," she says and Katniss takes my hand, pulling me to the stage with her. Two mics are put on the stage and Katniss whispers 'Someone like you' in my ear. I nod remembering the singing arrangements we made when singing the famous Adele song. She takes a deep breath and starts singing.

_I heard that you're settled down_  
_that you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
that for me it isn't over.

She looks at me and nods before we start singing the chorus and everyone is staring at us.__

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Katniss stops and I start the second verse causing everyone's head to snap up at my voice.__

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
that for me it isn't over.  


We sing the chorus again and now everyone is entailed by our voices.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Instead of giving the bridge to Katniss we share it. Our voices rising and blending into one, powerful melody.__

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
they are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?  


I give the chorus to Katniss and she sings in a sweet, delicate voice that resembles one of a child.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

We sing again and with power upon realizing the song is almost over.

__

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Once it's over everyone claps and Lavinia scribbles something on a note pad quickly. We sit down and get claps on the back and compliments from the other students which we accept gratefully.

"That was amazing you guys. I don't think anyone can top that.

"Oh really?" Gale shouts.

"Mr. Hawthorne. Do you believe you can do better than they can?" Lavinia asks turning to him.

"I think I can. Only if Finnick and Jackson are with me though," he says shrugging.

"Okay then, your up," she says and turns around. They walk onto stage and Jackson points to Katniss and then slides his hand across his throat. Katniss just smiles and gives him the finger causing his eye brows to shoot up. A third mic is placed on stage and the boys start singing immediately.

_Guys like me,  
Like girls like you  
And girls like you  
Like guys like me (You know)_

I blaze the night  
In harbor lights  
You dressing' light  
It's fitting' right  
I hear the waves  
I see you wave  
I'm staying' put  
You say "no way"

The track begins,  
You pull me in  
I touch your skin  
You're trembling'  
It's in your eyes  
You're here _to win__  
So let the game, game begin_

I I I I  
Wanna see you, you, you, you  
Telling me  
That, that  
That you got what I need,  
Do pretty girl, don't _speak___

Baby show me  
By the way you hold me,  
Way that you control me  
Speed me up or slow me  
Oh when I'm lonely  
Full o' stormy weather  
Can you make it better?  
I heard what you told me  
so-o oh show me

Know what you want my number for!  
Ain't talked enough,  
Let's talk some more  
You kinda cute  
Don't hit the mute,  
Just aim and shoot  
Or get the boot

I I I I  
Wanna see you, you, you, you  
Telling me  
That, that  
That you got what I need,  
Do pretty girl, don't speak (Don't speak)

Baby show me  
By the way you hold me,  
Way that you control me  
Speed me up or slow me  
Oh when I'm lonely  
Full o' stormy weather  
Can you make it better  
I heard what you told me  
So-o oh show me

Guys like me  
Like girls like you  
And girls like you (you)  
Like guys like me (me)

Guys like me  
Like girls like you  
And girls like you  
Like guys like me

Baby show me  
By the way you hold me,  
Way that you control me  
Speed me up or slow me  
Oh when I'm lonely  
Full of stormy weather  
Can you make it better  
I heard what you told me  
So-o oh show me

Guys like me (oh yeah)  
Like girls like you (full of stormy weather)  
And girls like you (whoa)  
Like guys like me

Oh when I'm lonely (guys like me)  
Full of stormy weather (like girls like you)  
Can you make it better (and girls like you)  
I heard what you told me (like guys like me)  
So, oh oh show me

La, la, la la la la  
La, la, la la la la  
La, la, la la la la  
La la

When it's over Lavinia shrugs and tells them it wasn't as good as us. Katniss laughs and Finnick sticks his tongue out at her. Johanna gets up and says she wants to go next. Lavinia just shrugs and by the time Johanna's on stage a single mic is there for her. She takes a deep breath and I give her a thumb up before she starts singing.

_I'm gonna marry the night  
I won't give up on my life  
I'm a warrior queen  
Live passionately tonight_

I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to the stark  
I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
I am a winner

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore

M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

I'm gonna _lace up__ my boots  
Throw on some leather and __cruise__  
Down the streets that I love  
In my fishnet gloves  
I'm a sinner_

Then I'll go down to the bar  
But I won't cry anymore  
I'll hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice  
I'm a loser

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore

M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  


_Nothing's too cool  
To take me from you  
New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose  
Love is the new denim or black  
Skeleton guns are __wedding bells__ in the attic  
Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front  
Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's  
Where we make love_

Come on and run  
Turn the car on and run

__

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna burn a hole in the road  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothin' on these streets to explode

M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

I'm gonna marry  
Marry  
I'm gonna marry  
Marry  
C'mon c'mon the night  
The night 

Everyone claps and Lavinia says that was a beautiful performance. Johanna nods a thanks and fist bumps Katniss before taking a seat. A bunch of other people perform before the class is over. Katniss walks over to Lavinia and gives her a hug which is returned.

"Hey Katniss. Did you have fun in Hawaii?" Lavinia asks giving me a hug as well. Katniss nods and we take out our phones to show her pictures. She says that they are beautiful and that she would love to go there with us sometime, maybe around the end of Senior Year. We nod and say bye to her before we go to our different classes. It turns out I have Professor Hevensbee who is teaching us some ballroom dance for a performance in a few months. By the time the school day is over my body is sore, I have laryngitis, and all I can see are music notes. When Katniss sees how I am reacting she laughs and tells me to get in the car where she drives to a corner store and buys us snow cones with lemon juice and cheery. It helps me voice incredibly and she tells me that we should to our homework right now so the rest of the day is ours. Johanna moved into Gale's place after Finnick moved out and went to live with Annie. I moved in soon after and Johanna granted Katniss ownership of Dakota. When we walk in Dakota is sleeping on the couch while the radio plays Maroon 5. We eat our snow cones and finish out homework quickly. Dakota wakes up and gets off the couch which we sit on. Since she was just groomed she didn't leave a lot of hair and we sit down only for her to lie down in the corner and fall asleep. We laugh and Katniss scratches behind her ear before turning to me.

"Did you like your first day?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone there is really nice and kept complimenting me on my voice and piano playing," he says and smiles at me.

"Really? I have a feeling your going to be very popular," Katniss says while grinning. I smile too and kiss her lightly on the lips before whispering in her ear.

"I know I'm going to be popular. Maybe even more than you."

"Oh I now you won't be more popular than me. They know me better. The only reason they paid attention to you was because you're dating me," she says teasingly.

"Think what you want, they still love me more than you," I say and she shrugs. She rests her head on my shoulder while we watch wipeout and just relax. After a while Katniss falls asleep in my arms and I pick her up and carry her up the stairs. I lay her on the bed and take off my shirt and climb in with her.

I kiss her shoulder and whisper 'sweet dreams my love' before falling asleep myself.

…

…

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up and extend my arm, searching for the man I love only to find the cold sheets. I curse under my breath remembering we have school and get up so I can take a quick shower. I step out and ring my hair out over the sink and blows dry it. I then walk into the room and check my phone for the temperature. Its 77 degrees and I decide to wear a short sleeve shirt and jeans with some flats. I leave my hair down and trot downstairs so see that Peeta is making some pancakes and has coffee ready for me.

"Good morning Peeta," I say and kiss his cheek while getting some coffee. He smiles and puts them on a plate and hands one to me and the other for himself. We talk about the day and feed Dakota before I put another cup of coffee in a thermos and we get into my car and drive to school. I park my car a block away from the school and I hear my phone playing my ringtone, Chasing the Sun by the Wanted. I look and see Prim's face smiling at me and I answer my phone.

"Hey Prim," I say.

"Hey Katniss, where are you?" she asks while someone talks in the background. Rory I think.

"I'm a block away from the school with Peeta. Watcha up to little duck?"

"I'm just standing in front of the school with Rory and Rue. Say hi everybody!" I hear a chorus of hi's and Peeta laughs since I have it on speaker.

"Hey guys! I miss you so much!" I say and tell Prim that I might come over for dinner with Peeta on the weekend. She says that she'll tell mom to call me and that we can set up a time. I then hear someone tell her school is starting and she says bye to me before hanging up. I do as well and see we have about 10 more minutes and are right in front of the school. I walk inside and the cool air hits me immediately. I walk with Peeta for a while before a girl named Cecelia who is a senior walks up to me.

"Hey Katniss," she says while holding sheet music like I am.

"Hi Cecelia," I say with a smile.

**Peeta's POV**

"I saw your performance with Peeta and I was thinking that you would be a great addition to my group, The Divas. As you know I am a senior and I am looking for someone with a great voice to take over my group when I'm gone. And I think that you can do that," she says with a smile. Katniss eyes grow wide as the meaning for her words hit her and she speaks in a soft voice.

"You want me to join the Divas?"

"Yes, I also want your friend Johanna, Bonnie, and Twill to join as well. I already addressed Bonnie and Twill but can't seem to get a hold of Johanna. If you get a chance will you please give her one of these flyers that will let you know the time, location, and song for your audition. Although I've already heard your voice my co-leader, Cashmere, hasn't and the same goes for Bonnie and Twill. Once all of you have auditioned then we will pick who we want in the group and the leaders. After that we will officially pass our titled down to said leaders and serve as mentors throughout the rest of our time at Julliard," she says and Katniss nods while accepting the papers.

"Thank you so much Cecelia. This is truly an honor."

"You deserve it. See you at auditions," she says and waves before trotting off. The minute she's out of sight Katniss squeals and hugs me. I pick her up and spin her around causing a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to be a Diva! Life is awesome!" She shouts and kisses me. She then pulls away and starts bouncing up and down.

"Congrats Kat! I'm so proud of you" I say and she grabs my hand while texting everyone. It's pretty much the same thing except Johanna's says 'I'm going to be a Diva! And so are you' It's not 5 minutes within the text being sent that Johanna comes running to us in heels.

"Are you lying? Because I swear if you are I will chop off your head and feed it to sharks!" Johanna shouts. In response Katniss hands her the flyer and Johanna screams along with Katniss who hugs her.

"I should've known. It is hunting week after all," Johanna says mid hug.

"What's that?" I ask them.

"Hunting week is when leaders off music or dance groups, like the Divas or the Troubles look for new recruits. I wouldn't be surprised if you got a flyer to the Trouble auditions. I hear they're looking for a co-leader," Katniss sings at the end.

"Nah, I don't think I'm that good."

"Stop treating yourself like a bitch. You're obviously a good singer and have awesome stage presence so I wouldn't be surprised if you are approached during lunch," Johanna says to me. I just shrug and she walks away with Katniss to their class while I go to mine. As I walk into the room there are kids everywhere going over songs. Professor Hevensbee isn't here yet so that gives me time to go over the song he given us. I slump into the chair I was assigned and take the sheets out of my bag while silently reading the lyrics and mumbling the tune. I do this for a few minutes before he walks in.

"Good morning class," he says while setting his things down.

"Good morning Professor Hevensbee," we say in unison.

"Okay, I trust that you've learned the song I assigned for you today. To confirm this I will have you all sing the song and then we will set up a routine for it. Now, who wants to go first?"

Silence.

"Okay, um, Peeta! You go first."

My head shoots up and I see everyone staring at me, waiting for me to go up and sing. I take a deep breath and stand, each step I take towards the front of the class seeming heavier and shorter.

Once I reach the stage I look and see a crowd of people, but at the door I see a raven black braid and steel grey eyes. She nods slightly, prodding me to sing. So I do as she says, and sing.

_Let me get this out the way  
so there ain't no complications  
later on for us, no  
Look, I know things don't stay the same  
People grow and seasons change, but  
when it comes to love  
don't you feel like  
you ever gotta worry about  
my feelings changing for you all the time  
'cause when I say I'm here  
girl, I mean it_

So when the world and the odds are against us  
you won't have to question

The answer is yes  
When 2 or 3 years from now  
you start having some doubts  
about if this love will last  
The answer is yes  
I'll still think you're beautiful  
'cause I'm more attracted to what's inside of you  
You don't have to guess  
The answer is yes

'Cause I love you  
All I care about is your happiness,  
so the answer is yes

People just don't stick around  
build you up and let you down, but  
I'm not one of those, no  
I understand that you've been burned  
Honesty is what you deserve  
and so that's what I'm giving you, girl

So when the world and the odds are against us  
you won't have to question

The answer is yes  
When 2 or 3 years from now  
you start having some doubts  
about if this love will last  
The answer is yes  
I'll still think you're beautiful  
'cause I'm more attracted to what's inside of you  
You don't have to guess  
The answer is yes

Now, if you ask  
will I go  
when you need me most  
the answer is no  
I'm dedicated to what we have  
but will I be here  
the way that I promise  
I'll say with no fear  
The answer is yes

When 2 or 3 years from now  
you start having some doubts  
about if this love will last  
The answer is yes, and  
I'll still think you're beautiful  
'cause I'm more attracted to what's inside of you  
You don't have to guess

The answer is yes  
When 2 or 3 years from now  
you start having some doubts  
about if this love will last  
The answer is yes  
I'll still think you're beautiful  
'cause I'm more attracted to what's inside of you  
You don't have to guess  
The answer is yes 

When I finish the crowd claps and Katniss is smiling. She blows me a kiss and a small wave before walking away. I sit back in my chair, a grin spread on my face. I listen to the other kids sing and when class is over I practically run to the auditorium and see Katniss sipping some of her coffee from the thermos. I run up to her and kiss her. She is startled at first but then kisses back with just as much fervor. When I pull away she just grins and asks me what that was for.

"It was for being amazing, beautiful, and just about the best girlfriend a man could have in the entire world," I say and peck her on the lips.

"I wouldn't say that, but thanks for the compliment anyway," she says and takes another sip.

"Your welcome," she says and smiles. Johanna walks up to us with Gale holding her and says 'aw'.

"What?" Katniss asks resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck causing her to sigh.

"That. It's so adorable it's sickening," she says pointing to us.

"Like you and Gale aren't worse," Katniss says. Johanna starts to protest but Gale kisses her neck and she abruptly shuts up. Her eyes close and Katniss laughs before guiding us away from them. I sit down and she sits on my lap as we talk about her audition. She tells me that she's still undecided and might do a Whitney Houston song. I nod and then the class begins.

During lunch the leader of the Troubles, Chaff, walks up to me and as Johanna predicted, gives me a flyer to be co-leader of the troubles. Unlike the Divas, Gale was already chosen as leader and recommended me for co-leader. I thanked him with a little less vigor than Katniss and head to the auditorium where I know she will be rehearsing different songs for her audition. They are all supposed to be acapella so I will hear her voice and her voice only. I walk into the auditorium and see that she is dancing with someone. A man.

Jackson.

The rage that fills me is terrifying. To stand there and watch her be dipped and lifted by that man, it's angering. The dance is over and she smiles and hugs him. He says something in her ear that makes her laugh before walking away and she waves him goodbye. I watch him leave the side entrance and hear her heave a sigh. She runs her hand through her long locks before pulling it to one side. She jumps down the side and gets some papers from her bag. She walks back onto stage and grabs a mic before staring at the papers. Then suddenly, she begins to sing.

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?_

Gave you all I had  
and you tossed it in the trash  
you tossed it in the trash, you did  
to give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you  
throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
you know I'd do anything for you

_Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

No, no, no, no

She drops her head, and stares at the papers before saying in a voice that wouldn't be heard if her mic wasn't on.

"This is it, this is the one."

I take this moment to walk in and she smiles when I am noticed.

"Hey baby," she says and once I reach her kisses me. She smiles into the kiss, obviously in a good mood and I pull back, wondering what has her this happy.

"What's up?"

"I found it," she says, her grin getting even wider, if that's possible.

"Found what?"

"The song, this is the song I want to sing for the auditions," she says and hands me the lyrics. I pretend to go over them, imagining her singing the song and look up at her.

"This is perfect."

"Thanks, is wish you would be singing too, did you get anything?" she asks, her eyes shining with hope. In reply I show her the flyer and she jumps into my arms with a kiss. I hold her against me, savoring in the moment, thankful Jackson isn't the one she's kissing.

"Great! I think I have a song for you," she says grinning. She hands me a set of papers and I scan them over.

"These are perfect. Thank you so much."

"Hey, it's not like I wrote it. Now come on, class is staring," I just become aware of the crowd of children walking in for their class and we run off the stage, eager to get to class on time.

**Audition Day!**

**Katniss's POV**

I straighten my dark blue shirt and start to pace while I silently rehearse the song. After a while Cecelia walks up to the stage with the current leader of the troubles, Chaff and they describe the audition process to us. I swear I wasn't this nervous since I auditioned for Julliard! Peeta sits in front of me as he reads the lyrics over and over, looking much calmer even though he is terrified inside. I hear them say that the Diva auditions are going first and a groan escaped me. Peeta just laughs and kisses my cheek, telling me everything will be fine.

"We'll be going my last name order so first up is…Marissa Adams," she says and claps. She steps down the stage and sits in the front row with a notebook and pencil to grade her performance. When Marissa is done about 3 more girls audition before my name is called.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

Peeta whispers good luck to me and I smile before walking up to the stage.

"Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen; I'm 19 years old and a sophomore here at Julliard, for my audition I will be singing Grenade by Bruno Mars."

"Alright Katniss, when ever your ready," Cashmere says.

I nod and take a deep breath before starting to sing.

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?_

Gave you all I had  
and you tossed it in the trash  
you tossed it in the trash, you did  
to give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you  
throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
you know I'd do anything for you

_Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

No, no, no, no

When I finish they clap for me and I give a slight bow before racing off the stage. Peeta tells me how good I was and so does Johanna who left to use the bathroom. About 8 more girls audition, a large amount considering only 4 girls are going to get in since all of the current Diva's, 4 to be exact, are seniors. Johanna goes up and is much calmer than I was. She introduces herself and then starts to sing.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling

_We could have had it all  
rolling in the deep  
you had my heart inside of your hand  
and you played it, to the beat_

The crowd claps for her and she smiles before walking off the stage and slumping in her chair.

"That was the most terrifying thing I've ever done in my life," she says resting her head on my shoulder. I laugh and pat her head as the Trouble auditions start.

I don't pay attention to any of the other auditions until I hear Peeta's name said. I give him a kiss on the cheek and a good luck before he walks onto stage. He, like I did, says who he is and all that other stuff and then starts singing with an air of confidence that can be felt throughout the room.

_Let me get this out the way  
so there ain't no complications  
later on for us, no  
Look, I know things don't stay the same  
People grow and seasons change, but  
when it comes to love  
don't you feel like  
you ever gotta worry about  
my feelings changing for you all the time  
'cause when I say I'm here  
girl, I mean it_

So when the world and the odds are against us  
you won't have to question

The answer is yes  
When 2 or 3 years from now  
you start having some doubts  
about if this love will last  
The answer is yes  
I'll still think you're beautiful  
'cause I'm more attracted to what's inside of you  
You don't have to guess  
The answer is yes

When he's done everyone claps and I tell him he was good and that the song I picked worked for him perfectly. After the rest of the auditions both leaders for each groups stand on stage and state the names of the four they want in their group.

"First," Cecelia says," is Marissa Adams."

"Second," Cashmere says," is Andrea Charles."

"Third," Cecelia says again," is Katniss Everdeen," I heave a sigh for being picked and cross my fingers for Johanna.

"And finally," Cashmere says with a small smile," is Johanna Mason." I squeal and hug Johanna who seems like the weight of the world is off her shoulders. Peeta congratulates us and we go off to find Marissa and Andrea. When we do we hug them and talk about how excited we are. We shut up after a while to hear who got into the Troubles.

"First up is Joshua Andrews," Chaff says.

"Second is Brutus Chastain," Gale says.

"Third is Peeta Mellark," Chaff says and I turn to Peeta. He's grinning wildly and I mouth congrats to him and faintly hear that a junior named Woof Samson is in. When everything's all said and done we all walk to our cars and talk about how excited we are. Peeta thanks Gale for recommending him and Gale just shrugs it off.

When we reach Peeta's car we say goodbye to Johanna and Gale. The drive is full of idle chit-chat and when we get home we have some hot chocolate and go to bed straight after. Right before he goes to sleep I whisper in his ear.

"Goodnight my little Trouble," I say and close my eyes.

I feel Peeta turn and wrap his hands around my waist before speaking softly.

"Goodnight my Diva."

I laugh and he just kisses my cheek before we fall into a blissful sleep.

**And that's it for the last chapter! I'm so happy and sad right now I don't know what to do. I'm going to do the Epilogue which should be up in a few days, maybe a few years after this moment and Katniss is all famous because of Haymitch in the first few chapters. Once I'm done with this story I'm going to take a break from writing and possibly Hunger Games Fanfiction. I'm currently reading Percy Jackson and Divergent so I might do stories on those two books. Sometime this week my mom is going to get me the last books for Percy and Divergent. Thank you for all your support in this story! I'm so sad to see it end but I can't make it one of those stories that have 30, 40+ chapters. See you guys I a few days!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I guess this is it. I honestly don't know what to say. I guess I should thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Every time I read a review a smile appears on my face from you kind words. Especially during my down days. I want to thank my dear friend ChocolateCupakes1 who continues giving me her support from a whole different country. I haven't written the chapter yet. Something, I have no idea what, told me to write it before. I know I usually list a bunch of songs but I only have two. Here they are :)**

**Fergie: Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Kelly Clarkson: Because of You**

**I was listening to both these songs while writing the pervious chapter and they have a lot of voice in them. The second one made me cry because I actually knew the lyrics and was singing along to the song. I think that I might do a sequel because I love you guys too much to just leave you like that. Here's you disclaimer for possibly the last time…**

**Me: I'm going to miss you guys so much**

**Katniss: Me too *Wipes tear***

**Peeta: It's odd how far we've come isn't it? You started this story by trying to have sex with me and ruin me and Katniss's relationship and now we are thriving. I will miss you so much SG *Hugs SG***

**Me: So will I my darling. Treat Katniss right**

**Peeta: That's kinda up to you isn't it?**

**Me: *giggles* I guess. I wonder if Suzanne Collins felt this way when ending the Trilogy?**

**Katniss: Me too. It must've been painful**

**Me: Yeah. I wish I was her though. She's one of the three most loved Authors in the writing world**

**Peeta: Yeah. See ya around SG**

**Me: See ya around *Walks away***

**8 years later**

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up and find that the bed is cold and empty. Peeta's most likely in his studio, creating some work of art. I turn and see that it's 6 o'clock in the morning. I get up and stare at the ocean lapping against the sand in my beautiful beach side home in Florida. The second I got out of college I called up Haymitch, the man who offered me a contract on his label, Masquerade Records. It's called Masquerade simply because he always signs no-name artists. Like at Masquerades, everyone is unknown even if you knew that person for years. The past few years have proved me to be anything but a no-name, the people loving me ever since I opened up for Beyoncé a while back.

I hear giggling and know it can only be from my 3 year old daughter, Sabrina. I found out I was pregnant with her only a year after me and Peeta got married when I was 23. I was 24 at the time and terrified of not only the idea of being a mother but losing my hard earned career. Peeta was extremely helpful through it pregnancy and unlike me, was ecstatic to be a father. Only the joy of holding her in my arms could tame it. She was a daddy's girl from the start, always craving his arms instead of mine. Now that she's grown she's become more dependent on me but still loves her daddy.

I take a quick shower, ready for a day of recording, meetings, photo shoots, and paparazzi. At first it was horrible but now I'm used to it. Peeta says that I'm going to crack under the pressure soon but I have yet to believe him. I get up and see that Peeta is starting breakfast and Sabrina is singing to my latest hit, Fearless.

_You used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you_

_But now your in the background, Whatcha gonna do?_

"Great singing baby. Soon you're going to be as good as me," I say picking up my daughter. Her palatinate blue eyes sparkle with joy as she asks me if I'm lying. I just laugh and walk over to Peeta who kisses me. I see he's making eggs and bacon and I feel my mouth water at the smell. He just laughs and turns the stove down before taking Sabrina to watch SpongeBob on our flat screen. He kisses me and I find myself getting lost in the moment.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning my love," I say with a smile. Peeta has begun to make countless appearances on the big screen. Yes, I'm married to an actor. We are literally the second biggest power couple, aside from Beyoncé and Jay-Z of course. Once breakfast is done, we send Sabrina over to Gale and Johanna who got married just a year ago. Johanna has stopped calling Peeta Buff n' Stuff, finally. She finally realized how much it annoyed Gale when he yelled at her on set of one of Peeta's movies, in which he was shirtless. I do agree that was one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen but I hated the girl he was supposed to be dating in the movie.

"Bye honey, see you soon," I say and kiss Sabrina on the cheek.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy," she says and he kisses her cheek. We then walk hand in hand to the limo that's supposed to take me to the recording studio where I will sing my new song, because of you. It's one of the songs I actually wrote by myself after seeing my co-worker, Judith, battered and bruised at my door step. She confessed to me of her husband's abusive behavior which I thought of him being protective since she was a very beautiful girl. I took her explanation and turned it into this song. It took a long time before she could finally sleep without someone constantly watching out for her and even hired a bodyguard for the first month.

I reach there and see Peeta's old Principal, Effie Trinket waiting for me. It turns out her and Haymitch were "old friends" and that resulted in her getting a job in the music industry as my manager. I walk in and get through everything very quickly and before I know it I'm in the studio and about to start singing. Peeta stands behind the glass and smiles, reassuring me that everything will be fine. I was worried about recording this ever since I had a break down while writing the song. I hear the music starting and before I have a chance I start the melody.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss singing the melody and I can see the bubble that would surround her when she sings form. It blocks out everything, including me and Sabrina, and it puts her in the position of the person in the song.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Katniss's eyes close and then I know she has officially put herself in Judith's shoes. She sits in the corner, quiet and calm, but tears can be seen in her eyes as she stares at a red scar on her arm that can hold so many horrible memories I can't bear to look no longer.__

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Tears roll down Katniss's eyes yet her voice remains strong and full of the pain that Judith expressed to her. I walk over to her and hold her as sobs rack her body. We all thought it was a horrible idea for her to be present but she felt that she will hear it more in the outside world than here and might as well get prepared.__

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Katniss takes a quick breath as her face is streaked with tears that have fallen. I know that this is the bridge and where she has always stopped singing from the pain she would feel for Judith. She wipes her tears and sings with all her might, determined to finish.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every __night__ in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your __pain__  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

Katniss smiles knowing that she did it and opens her eyes for a small moment. They connect with mine instantly and she smiles before closing her eyes and the bubble engulfs her again. Gosh do I love that woman.__

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

The minute the song is over she runs out and hugs Judith with all her might. Judith cries into her shoulder and she just whispers 'I know' over and over with tears streaming down her face. I hold them both and then Katniss tells her that it's over and that this is the last time she will cry about this.

"He isn't worth your tears," she says. Judith just nods and dries her tears. We stay for a while before walking away to go to an interview with this guy named Caesar Flickerman. As we sit in the limo Katniss slides her hand in mine and I look at her. Her eyes shine with tears and I notice they are a dark brown other than a bright silver.

"You forgot your contacts," I say in a light whisper, stroking the sides of her eyes. She blinks at the touch and shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess I'll go without. I'm sure my prep team already has some on back up anyway," she says laughing lightly. I lean in and kiss her softly. She leans into my touch and we remain like this for the rest of the ride to the studio where the interview will take place. When he get out we are bombarded with flashing lights and screaming fans. Katniss puts on shades to hide her eyes which are still a bit puffy and waves but walks in quickly. I follow and we are greeted with more people, but they are only our prep teams and stylists. I am taken away from Katniss after a few minutes and she just shrugs. I smiles and she does too before Octavia tugs her away from me.

My stylist, Portia, hands me about 3 outfits to choose from and my prep team, Desimus, Cristiella, and Elenora. Desimus snips away at my hair while Cristiella works on my arm hair. I try my best not to flinch but I find myself squirming in my seat. Elenora works on applying a special type of makeup that is supposed to make me darker so I won't look bleached under the stage lights.

"Done!" They shout. Portia just laughs and hands me the outfit I picked. It's a simple V-neck shirt with some blue colored jeans and Adidas. I change and once Portia finishes checking over me she deems me ready to see my wife. I just laugh and walk out the room to see Katniss in black skinny jeans and matching heels. She too is wearing a white V-neck shirt but she has a brown leather vest on. Her hair flows in soft waves and when she looks at me I see her eyes are still brown. I walk up to her and kiss her and comment on her eyes.

"Turns out my prep team got the wrong size for my eyes. If I wore the ones they got me it will scratch my eyes and eventually tear them causing me to, and I quote, 'cry tears of blood'. I swear I may never wear contacts again," she says with a laugh. I lean in to kiss her when I feel my phone vibrating against my hip. I answer it and what my father says on the other end causes me to freeze.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta is frozen, as if he is incased in an invisible block of ice. I call his name over and over but he doesn't listen. Suddenly he drops the phone and is taking short, quick breaths like I do when I am under too much pressure. I have no idea what the person said, but I have to find out.

"Peeta? Peeta what happened? Tell me." I place my hands on his shoulders and see that they are tense, every muscle flexed as if he senses a threat. I'm now scared.

"Peeta, tell me what happened," I say using a bit more force, "Tell me."

"She's back," he says while gasping for air.

"Who's back Peeta? Tell me," I feel my breath quicken as he says the words I never wanted to hear.

"My mom. Her sentence is up. She's back."

**And that is it everybody. I just can't stand to leave it like this so I've decided to do a sequel. It will be up in about a week or so. I didn't plan for it to end like this at all. They were supposed to have the interview where somehow Katniss will announce baby number 2. Anyway, I'm on Spring break now so I'm going to post the story on back to school day which is April 3****rd****. If I write at a steady pace I'll have at least 3 chapters prepared for you guys. Lots of Love!**

**SchoolGirl123**


End file.
